Aunque tu no lo sepas
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Mientras que para uno fue una noche más para el otro fue algo especial, o eso es lo que piensan ellos, apareciendo nuevos retos que pondrán a prueba lo que harán por estar juntos, KaixYuriy Yaoi, lemon, dedicado a Gabz y ChikageSP.
1. POV YURIY

**Autora**: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Rating:** PG16

**Parejas:** Yuriy x Kai

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío . . . . etc . . .

**Advertencia: **LEMON Y YAOI.

**Dedicatoria: **Gabz y Chikage

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.

* * *

**

€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

**Capítulo 1**

Nuestros labios se unen en un beso, fuerte, bruto, desenfrenado. Te sujeto de la cintura y tú con tus uñas arañas mi espalda bajo mis ropas. La desesperación se siente en nosotros y sin poder amainar mi urgencia, mis manos se dirigen hacia tu pecho para quitarte la camisa. Con un fuerte tirón queda tu pecho expuesto mientras el sonido de los botones cayendo al piso es el único sonido aparte de mis jadeos y tus gemidos.  
Abandono tus labios para dirigirme a tu cuello. Mordiendo, succionando, saboreando tu piel junto con cada exclamación de éxtasis que sale de tu garganta o que expresa tu cuerpo excitado. Aún recorriendo tu torso recién descubierto, con mis pulgares acaricio tus pezones, los cuales se endurecen bajo mi tacto. Hechas tu cabeza hacia atrás y mis atenciones a tu cuello son más animosas, dejarán algunas marcas. Quedarán como prueba de que me perteneces.  
Tal vez no seré la única persona pero sí la primera y aunque tú no lo sepas, esto significa más para mí que una simple one night stand. (1)  
Lo que tú no sabes es que para mí es especial, aunque mañana despiertes y te digas que fue culpa de tus hormonas o cualquier otra cosa, las circunstancias para mí no son las mismas. Esto no es sólo sexo... es... algo más...  
Una de tus piernas se desliza entre las mías, rozando tu muslo contra mi entrepierna. Sonrío contra la piel de tu hombro. Alguien está impaciente.  
Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso.  
Me separo un poco de ti y me observas con tus grandes ojos nublados por el deseo, reflejando una pasión que iguala la mía en intensidad, pero estoy seguro que no en intención.  
Sonrío maliciosamente y me observas algo perplejo, deslizo mis manos sobre tu cintura sensualmente, acercándome poco a poco y susurro a tu oído con seducción en mi pequeño murmullo.

-¿Cansado de jugar?-siento tu cuerpo estremecerse mientras tu respiración se agita. No dices nada pero como respuesta levantas un poco tu pierna, presionándola contra mi creciente erección, causando que mi cuerpo fuera recorrido por una ola de placer. Sí, no más juegos.

Era hora de dejar la huella definitiva de mi poder sobre tu cuerpo. Era hora de volverte mío sin que tú lo supieras.  
Mis manos aún en tu cintura se dirigen hacia la orilla de tus pantalones y en un instante te despojo del cinturón para luego seguir con tus pantalones.  
La desesperación vuelve a invadirnos al cabo que nuestro deseo la alimenta, consumiéndonos con cada roce de nuestras pieles, con cada contacto de mi ser con tu cuerpo, es tan grande nuestra urgencia, que no logramos ni siquiera llegar a la alcoba. Con mis manos sujeté tus glúteos y te levanté del suelo. Avancé aún sosteniéndote hasta topar con la pared y rodeaste mi cintura con tus piernas mientras volvíamos a besarnos. Más fuerte, más brutal, nuestras lenguas luchando frenéticamente contra la quemante pasión en nuestros cuerpos.  
Con tus manos me quitaste el cinturón, desabotonaste el pantalón y bajaste el cierre. Eso era todo lo necesario.  
Ya no hubo nada que nos detuviera. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron con un sólo movimiento y un gemido entre dolor y placer se ahogó en tu garganta mientras tus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros, rompiendo la piel ligeramente. Pasados unos momentos, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a moverse, aún con la necesidad esperando ser saciada. Nuestro ritmo se aceleró y nuestro deseo nos hizo copular con fuerza primitiva, ya no éramos conscientes de nada y nuestros instintos salieron a flote.  
Con cada entrada mía a tu cuerpo un gemido escapaba de ti mientras te movías presionando contra mí para poder llegar más profundo. Aceleramos el ritmo y nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor unidos en uno se movían al unísono. Tenías tu cabeza echada hacia atrás, vuelta hacia un lado con tus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tu boca ligeramente abierta mientras tus jadeos se mezclaban con los gemidos de placer y una expresión de éxtasis en tu rostro sonrojado.  
Besé tu cuello mientras aferraba tus caderas, y al llegar a la unión de tu cuello con tu hombro mordí con fuerza tu piel.  
Fue demasiado para ti y el clímax que recorrió tu cuerpo trajo consigo tu esencia, la cual brotó de tu cuerpo al ser colmado por el placer.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo también no pudiera soportar y mi cuerpo alcanzó el límite, esparciendo mi propia esencia dentro de tu cuerpo exhausto.  
Agotado, descansé mi frente en tu hombro, nuestro sudor mezclándose por el contacto aún sin romper de nuestros cuerpos.  
Al fin, después de permanecer así por una eternidad, logro encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para separarme del calor de tu cuerpo, de cierta forma temo que haga despertar de nuevo en mí el deseo.  
Te pones de pié y antes de que me aparte mucho de ti me tomas del cuello de la camisa y me acercas. Me sorprendo al ver brillar tus ojos con lujuria aún mientras una sonrisa que nunca te he visto se plasma sobre tus labios enrojecidos por nuestras previas actividades. No he atinado a decir nada cuando me hablas con el mismo tono con el que te murmuré antes de nuestra unión... Sensual, provocativo...

-El juego aún no termina-sé que me he sorprendido, pero no creo que importe, tomando en cuenta que de nuevo están unidos nuestros labios.

No lo podía creer, era casi irreal. Parecía como si no hubiéramos hecho absolutamente NADA!. Toda la pasión y el deseo, toda la desesperación estaban de vuelta, incluso diría yo que con más fuerza. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Yo sabía la respuesta. Porque se trataba de TI. Eso era todo. Simple y sencillamente porque se trataba de TI.  
Ahora no fui yo quién se encargó de las caricias, ésta vez no me correspondió a mí llevar el control de la situación.  
No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó después. Sólo recuerdo tus manos recorriendo mis piernas desnudas y mi cintura, y tus labios recorriendo mi torso. Y cuando me tomaste con tus labios fue cuando noté que de alguna forma habíamos terminado en la habitación, yo tendido sobre la cama y tú sobre mis piernas, jugando conmigo con tus labios y tu lengua, haciéndome perder conciencia de mí mismo por el agobiante placer que me causabas tan sólo con tu boca.  
No me di cuenta ni siquiera de mis propios gemidos debido al palpitar zumbante en mis oídos. Mi corazón golpeaba incesante y acelerado contra mi pecho y mi respiración se aceleraba mientras me acercaba al orgasmo.  
Cómo si hubieras notado esto, te detuviste abruptamente, causando involuntariamente una reacción de disgusto en mis adentros.  
Crucé mi mirada con la tuya por un segundo, en el cual comprendí tus intenciones al detenerte antes de hacerme llegar al límite. Tus ojos oscurecidos por el placer y el deseo me lo dijeron. Me harías tuyo. Dejarías tu huella en mí, así cómo yo le dejé en ti, pero la diferencia entre tu y yo es que sigues sin saber lo importante que es para mí, aunque no lo demuestre... Aunque nunca lo sepas... Hay algo que siento por ti que está más allá que la simple acción de la química, más allá que el deseo. Algo que incluso a mí me asombra sentir. Pero claro está que no lo sabes... y nunca vas a saberlo. No PUEDES saberlo...  
Me estremezco al sentir tus manos apartando mis piernas para darte acceso a mi cuerpo y un extrañamente delicioso temblor me recorre al sentir tus dedos húmedos rondando la entrada. Sin previo aviso, deslizas uno dentro de mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo se tensa ante tal intrusión. No es que sea virgen en ese aspecto sino que hace mucho tiempo que no he dejado que me penetren. Siempre he preferido ser el poseedor, no el poseído. Aunque sólo contigo es la excepción. Tú siempre has sido mi poseedor.  
Eres tantas cosas sin saberlo, irónico. Pero es mejor así para ambos.  
Una pequeña protesta escapa de mí al sentir un segundo dedo acompañando al inicial invasor, pero la molestia disminuye. Sin embargo, al ser añadido el tercero no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y aferrarme a las sábanas. Retira tus dedos y antes de que pueda olvidar la sensación de ellos dentro de mí estos son rápidamente reemplazados por ti. Esta vez no he podido retenerlo y una exclamación me abandona. El dolor es pronto reemplazado por el placer mientras te mueves dentro de mí, saliendo un poco para luego tratar de entrar lo más posible cada vez, y al cabo de unos cuantos instantes mi cuerpo empieza a seguir tu ritmo inconscientemente.  
Mis gemidos nuevamente llenan el ambiente, mezclándose con los tuyos. Siento mis mejillas arder junto con toda la piel de mi cuerpo que está en contacto contigo. El más mínimo roce tuyo me quema como acero al rojo vivo y siento como si lo único que fuera a quedar de mí fueran cenizas. Has acelerado tus movimientos, cada vez más fuerte y rápido, cada vez llegas más dentro de mí y siento que voy a estallar.  
Me arden los ojos así que los cierro con fuerza. No lo has notado pero mi sudor se ha mezclado con las lágrimas que lograron escapar de mis ojos. Ya no lo soporto... es demasiado para mí y el producto de mi orgasmo se derrama entre nuestros abdómenes mientras que tú, al sentir el calor de mi esencia, derramas la tuya en mis adentros.  
Caes sobre mí, agotado después de que me has hecho tuyo no sólo en cuerpo. Mi mente cansada empieza a nublarse con el sueño que se esparce sobre mí como una brisa suave, arrullándome, y antes de que dar atrapado en la oscuridad, siento un leve roce de algo suave terso contra mis labios, presionando con infinita ternura ¿Un... beso¡¿TUYO!  
No... ya debo estar soñando...

Despierto algo confuso, pero las memorias de la noche anterior vuelven a mi cabeza. Me vuelvo hacia mi izquierda y ahí te encuentro, durmiendo a mi lado. Dejo que en mis labios se forme una sonrisa genuina y después busco mis ropas en los alrededores. Con rapidez me visto y antes de salir de la habitación volteo hacia la cama para observarte una vez más. Sin evitarlo, me acerco y retiro unos cuantos mechones de cabello de tu cara. Quiero besarte, sin embargo no puedo arriesgarme a que despiertes. Así son estos romances. De una noche.  
He tenido muchos de ellos, pero el haber tenido uno contigo me duele. Precisamente por eso.  
Por ser de una sola vez.  
De una noche.  
Salgo del departamento y camino sin rumbo por las calles desiertas. No estoy seguro de la hora o del tiempo que pasé en ese lugar, durmiendo junto al calor de tu cuerpo en esa cama, pero aún no ha amanecido. Repito en mi mente todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas y aún no puedo hacer que no me parezca un sueño, un irreal y maravilloso sueño.  
Sonrío con amargura.  
Después de esto no podré verte más.  
No te buscaré más o no podré controlarme para no hacerte mío en el instante que te vea. Es el lado negativo de haber dejado que mi obsesión arruinara todo.  
¿Qué más da? Ya no puedo arrepentirme. Ahora lo único que me queden son los recuerdos, y eso también te quedará de mí... mi recuerdo...

Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase...

Le digo al viento para que te lleve mis palabras.

Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna... Kai . . .

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Si, ya sé, me quedo algo corto pero se me ocurrió de repente después de ver un capítulo de Beyblade, y me dije ¿porqué no, Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.

Y RECUERDEN PÓRTENSE COMO PUEDAN Y NO HAGAN NADA QUE NO HAYA HECHO YO

_SE DESPIDE _

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

Otra cosa más, si quieren continuación de este fic, la única condición, es que reciba más de 6 reviews, que es lo que normalmente recibo.

(1) One night stand: se dice cuando se tienen relaciones de una noche, por ejemplo cuando vas a un bar conoces a alguien y simplemente te acuestas con ese alguien.


	2. POV KAI

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** PG 16

**Rating: **PG16

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki, sí, aunque nos duela pues de ser de alguno de nosotros admitiríamos COMPLETAMENTE que beyblade es Yaoi, total, si el no lo admite nosotros (as) sí.

Bien, aunque Beyblade no es de mi propiedad, el fanfic sí, así que por favor, **no-te-lo-robes**, pues entonces me obligaras a tomar medidas drásticas si te robas este fic, si usas ideas de este fanfic en un fanfic tuyo te pido por favor que me des algún crédito por eso, ya que últimamente me ha pasado que veo muchos fics que son copias unos de otros además de que el primer capítulo de este fanfic ya me lo robaron.

**Pareja:** KaixYuriyxKai

**Advertencia:** Lemon y Yaoi (sabes lo que es no, pues si no sabes que haces aquí?)

**Dedicatoria:** Para Gabz y Chikage-SP 

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

€ **Aunque tu no lo sepas €**

**Capítulo 2**

El sol golpea suavemente mi cara, ya ha amanecido, inmediatamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi mente, volteo a mi lado, pero...mi cama esta vacía, no estas tu, te has ido, pues si¿qué podría esperar yo, para ti fue solo una noche de pasión, fue algo más profundo, algo más fuerte, hicimos el amor, no fue solo sexo, aunque para ti haya sido así, un sentimiento de angustia acude a mi corazón¿porqué, no lo sé muy bien, en realidad son varios mis sentimientos, **alegría**, por haber estado contigo, por hacer realidad algo con lo que siempre soñé, **tristeza**, por no tenerte a mi lado ahora, **coraje**, por que te fuiste sin siquiera decirme un adiós, **frustración**, porque a pesar de eso...**te amo**...

**FLASH BACK**

Nuestros labios se unen en un beso fuerte, bruto, desenfrenado, siento como me sujetas de la cintura mientras araño con mis uñas tu espalda, aún cubierta por tu playera. La desesperación se siente ya en nosotros, tus manos se dirigen hacia mi pecho para quitarme la camisa, la jalas y de un solo tirón queda mi pecho descubierto mientras el sonido de los botones chocando contra el piso es lo único que se escucha acompañado de mis gemidos y tus jadeos. (Ok, mal comienzo, pues parece una copia del 1º párrafo del capítulo anterior)

Abandonas mi labios para así dirigirte a mi cuello, lo muerdes, lo succionas, saboreas mi piel y yo ya no puedo reprimir mis gemidos los cuales son la prueba de lo extasiado que estoy, recorres con tus manos mi pecho y siento como con tus pulgares acaricias mis pezones los cuales poco a poco se endurecen, mis brazos solo se aferran a la alfombra que cubre el piso, pues ni siquiera llegamos a la habitación, tanta es la excitación que hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás y tu aprovechas eso para seguir jugando con tu lengua en mi cuello pequeñas marcas quedaran de ello, se quedaran ahí, como una prueba de que te pertenezco.

Quizá no seré ni la única ni la primer persona en tu vida, pero **aunque tu no lo sepas, **esto significa para mi más que una simple noche de affair (1), para mí es especial, tal vez mañana te de amnesia o simplemente hagas como que no pasó nada, para mi sucederá algo totalmente distinto, no es solo sexo, es...algo más...

Mientras mi cabeza y por que no? Mi corazón piensan en los sentimientos, mi cuerpo reacciona a los impulsos del momento, sin esperarlo he levantado mi pierna rozándola contra tu entrepierna, ya me siento impaciente, parece que lo has notado, pues siento como tus movimientos cambian, te separas de mí y observo lo poco que puedo pues mi vista se ha nublado por el deseo, seguramente expresarán la pasión que siento en este momento, veo tu mirada, me ves con la misma pasión pero no me ves como yo quisiera, con...amor?

Lo sé, porque veo una sonrisa maliciosa formarse en tu rostro, me he sorprendido tanto que te miro con algo de confusión, pero me sorprendo más cuando siento como deslizas tus manos sobre mi cintura sensualmente, acercando tu cuerpo poco a poco al mío, susurras en mi oído en un tono...sensual?...

.-Cansado de jugar? .- mi cuerpo se estremece y mi respiración se agita, no articulo palabra alguna, mi cuerpo reacciona por mí, levanto nuevamente mi pierna y la presiono contra tu miembro, al hacerlo noto tu excitación, arqueas un poco la espalda, se ve que eso te ha gustado.

Aunque ahora sé que ya nada será un juego, ambos daremos el paso definitivo, me harás tuyo, no solo en cuerpo, también en alma, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando de un rápido movimiento siento como me despojas de mi cinturón y casi enseguida de los pantalones.

La desesperación crece en nosotros alimentada de nuestro deseo, tan grande es, que ni siquiera alcanzamos a llegar a la alcoba, me cargaste y avanzaste conmigo hasta que mi espalda topo con la pared, entonces rodeé con mis piernas tu cintura mientras nuestros rostros se volvían a unir en un beso aún más apasionado que los anteriores, como si pudiéramos contener la pasión cada vez más creciente de nuestros cuerpos con ese beso bestial.

Con mis manos te quité el cinturón desabotoné tu pantalón y bajé el cierre. Eso era todo lo necesario, ya no hubo nada que nos detuviera nuestros cuerpos se unieron con un solo movimiento y un gemido entre dolor y placer fue reprimido en mi garganta mientras mis uñas se clavaban en tus hombros, rasgando tu piel levemente, el dolor era intenso, y no estaba lo suficientemente lubricado para la intromisión tan rápida que llevamos a cabo.

Pasados unos instantes, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a mover, aún con nuestra necesidad esperando ser saciada.

Nuestro ritmo se aceleró y nuestro deseo nos hizo copular de una manera primitiva, bestial, ya no teníamos conciencia de nada, nuestros instintos predominaban.

Con cada arremetida que dabas a mi cuerpo un nuevo gemido es liberado mientras trataba de unirme más a tu cuerpo, quería que tu entraras en mi lo más profundo que pudieras, a pesar de todo nuestra velocidad aumentaba (se puede más?) y nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono, en un salvaje vaivén, el placer era inmenso, mantenía los ojos cerrados, mi boca levemente abierta dejaba escapar suaves gemidos, mi espalda estaba curveada, mi cabeza echada hacia atrás y además sentía mis mejillas calientes, como clara muestra de el éxtasis por el cual me estabas llevando, besabas mi cuello y pegabas más mis caderas a ti, ibas recorriendo mi cuello, y al llegar a la unión de mi cuello con mi hombro me mordiste fuertemente, eso me hizo sentir una sensación de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, fueron demasiadas sensaciones para mi una especie de corriente pasó por mi espalda, el cimas que eso provocó en mi cuerpo hizo que liberara mi esencia, la cual salió de mi cuerpo el cual ya había llegado a su máximo punto de placer.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de tu también liberaras tu semilla dentro de mi cuerpo que ya estaba exhausto. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre la tuya que ya recargabas en mi cuello, nuestro sudor se entremezclaba por el contacto aún sin romper de nuestros cuerpos.

Al fin, después de permanecer así por un tiempo el cual me hubiera gustado que durara más, saliste de mi interior, aunque de cierta forma eso me da miedo, me da miedo estar lejos de ti, me da miedo que nos separemos, pues así al menos nuestros cuerpos están unidos, así, nadie nos separa.

Miró tu rostro, te ves algo cansado, aún sudas, tus mejillas están enrojecidas, no quiero estar lejos de ti, eso es lo que se ahora, te quiero, ahora quiero que tu también me pertenezcas sino en alma, al menos tu cuerpo...

Me pongo de pié y te tomo del cuello de la camisa, te acerco, mis ojos brillan con un deje de pasión, mientras que en mis labios se forma una maliciosa sonrisa, estoy más que decidido de lo que a continuación voy a hacer, me acerco a tu oído y te susurro como tu lo hiciste conmigo...de manera sensual, provocativa...

.- El juego aún no termina.- siento en ti la misma reacción que sentí en mi cuerpo cuando tu me dijiste algo similar...pero antes de que la duda se apodere de ti uno mis labios a los tuyos.

Vaya, era algo difícil de creer, era casi...irreal, ppparecía como si no hubiésemos hecho nada, toda la pasión, el deseo y la desesperación estaban de vuelta, y esta ocasión con mayor fuerza que la anterior¿cómo era eso posible, yo sé la respuesta, porque se trataba de TI, eso era todo, solo por TI.

Ahora fui yo el que se encargo de las caricias, esta vez era yo quién llevaba el control de la situación, con mis manos recorría tus piernas desnudas y tu cintura y mis labios recorrían tu pecho desnudo, te tome entre mis brazos y te lleve a la habitación en ese corto lapso no deje de besarte, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo, te coloqué sobre la cama y después me acomode sobre ti, buscando no hacerte daño, y de nuevo te bese, esta ves entrando más en tu boca, buscando que mi lengua tocara la tuya, buscando que probará todo de ti, que llegara a donde antes no había llegado, parecía que tu disfrutabas de eso, pues dejabas escapar dulces gemidos que para mi era música para mis oídos, incitándome a continuar pero al hacerlo sentí que tu respiración aumentaba, esa era una clara muestra de que estabas aproximándote al orgasmo, me detuve abruptamente no quiero que esto termine tan pronto, siento que eso te molesta pues escucho un gemido de inconformidad, pero eso solo durara unos segundos, aún falta lo más importante, mis ojos se cruzaron con tu mirada, quería expresar a través de mi mirada mis intenciones de detenerte antes de que hacerte llegar al placer, solo hay una razón, quiero hacerte **mío**, dejar en ti la misma huella que dejaste en mi al poseerme, la diferencia entre lo que yo quiero y lo que tu hiciste conmigo es que yo no solo busco el sexo, busco hacer el amor, esto es muy importante para mi, aunque no lo demuestre, **aunque tu no lo sepas**, siento algo por ti, algo que esta más allá que la simple acción de la química, más allá del deseo, algo que me asombra sentir, sobre todo porque yo no acostumbro a tener sentimientos, pero claro, tu no lo sabes y NO debes saberlo...

Ha llegado el momento con el cual tantas veces soñé, con mis manos separé tus piernas, quiero tener acceso a tu cuerpo como lo tuviste con el mío, extrañamente una corriente placentera recorrió todo mi cuerpo, humedecí mis dedos y los acerco a tu entrada, buscándola, al encontrarla introduzco uno de ellos, siento como tu cuerpo se tensa, pero es mejor así, el dolor a la hora de la penetración será menos, después de un corto tiempo introduzco un segundo dedo, moviéndolo en círculos, siento como esta ves tu cuerpo se tensa, pero esa tensión va disminuyendo igual que los gemidos de molestia que antes dejabas escapar, al sentir esto, introduje un tercer dedo, esta vez se que te ha dolido demasiado porque veo como cierras tus ojos, ladeas tu cabeza y te aferras a las sábanas, después de unos momentos te acostumbras a la invasión, por lo cual retiro mis dedos y los reemplazo rápidamente por mi miembro, un gemido aún más fuerte que los demás es liberado de tu cuerpo, te tensas a pesar de que te prepare, pero ahora tardas menos en acostumbrarte, ahora sé que estas listo.

Comienzo a moverme en tu interior, en un suave vaivén comienzo a entrar y salir para después volver a entrar y tratar de llegar lo más profundo en ti, aunque ahora no soy solo yo quién se mueve, tu has comenzado a seguir mi ritmo, eso me alegra, es como si estuvieras...correspondiéndome?...

Nuestros gemidos se entremezclan con los tuyos, mis mejillas arden, mi cuerpo y mi corazón cada vez quieren estar más unidos a ti, he acelerado mi ritmo, mis estocadas son más fuertes y más rápidas, siento que voy a estallar al sentir que poco falta para llenarte de mi esencia, poco falta para dejar mi huella definitiva en ti, quiero ver tu rostro, quiero guardar este momento en mi memoria, estas sonrojado, tus ojos están fuertemente cerrados, el sudor se mezcla con tus lagrimas, se ves que estas tan extasiado como yo, y no me equivoqué pues casi enseguida liberas tu esencia la cual se esparce por nuestros abdómenes y casi instantáneamente la mía se libera en tu interior...

Dejo caer levemente mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, ahora si siento que soy feliz, que estoy completo, me hiciste tuyo no solo en cuerpo y te hice mío, quiero ver tu rostro, quiero decirte lo que siento por ti, no quiero que esto se quedé aquí, pero al verte, se que ya no pondrías atención, el cansancio y el sueño te están venciendo, no importa...te lo diré mañana, sin embargo, hay algo que aún falta para que esta noche sea perfecta... tus labios enrojecidos se veían tan apetecibles, pero descansabas de tal modo que inspirabas ternura, tenías tus ojos cerrados y tu respiración estaba tranquila, solo faltaba una cosa...acerqué mis labios a tu rostro y los uní suave, tiernamente a los tuyos, presionando con infinita ternura...ahora si, ya todo es perfecto.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Si, para ti solo fue una noche de esas que debes tener seguido, por un momento llegué a pensar en que tu habías sentido lo mismo que yo, pero...que tontería, tú **JAMÁS** sentirías algo así por mi...

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**Notas**: Bueno, sé que estuvo mega corto este capítulo, y no avance nada, antes ya tenía definido lo que quería que pasara con esta historia, pero ahora ya la cambié y aún no termino de redactar los dos capítulos que me faltan, dije que no lo subiría aquí, pero como me lo han pedido lo hago, curiosamente, para continuar con la historia pedí por lo menos 6 reviews, recibí 9, y cuando publique que ya no lo iba a subir aquí, algunas personas me pidieron que lo continuara, personas, que yo no sabía que hubieran leído el primer capítulo, así que onegai, si les gusta la historia dejen reviews, no es obligatorio, pero eso me da animo para seguir, bien, ahora a contestar reviews:

**Gabz:** Que bueno que te haya encantado, y sí, te lo dedique a ti también, este fanfic lo tengo desde hace tiempo, es de esos que te digo que ya no escribo, cada vez hago fics más comerciales, espero que te guste este capítulo, no avancé mucho, pero esto aún no acaba.

**Nadryl:** Gracias por las porras, que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Chikage-SP:** Ya leí el final de tu fic "Aún te amo", y quiero decirte que me dio tristeza TOT, al final Sora y Yamato no se quedaron juntos, también te dedique este fic a ti, que bueno que si te gusto.

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy:** Privet matrassen, que bueno que a ti también te hay gustado, adoro escribir este tipo de fanfics, últimamente he escrito unos que solo son lemon y no tienen mucho sentimiento, pero este esta mezclado con amargura, aún no se acaba el fic, gracias a que me presionas le voy a seguir, y si, tienes razón, a Yura siempre le toca sufrir.

**Tala Valkov:** te gusta mi frase, que bueno, yo también había escuchado esa de "no hagan nada que yo no haría" te fascino el fic? . que bueno, no te preocupes por lo de las ideas, además tu idea aunque algo corta me ayudo, Gabz me dio la misma, y si, se me fue la inspiración, esta es una maldición para todos los que escribimos, por cierto, el que se quedó en la cama dormido fue Kai no Yuriy, se escribe Keep Writting, y Groovy, no te preocupes, peores errores cometo yo, poka!.

**hae uchiha:** Ya esta aquí este capítulo, sé que no avance prácticamente nada, pero la maldita inspiración se me fue, y aún le falta un par de capítulos para terminar.

**Eli Yuy Hiwatari:** Yo tampoco era amante del Lemon Yaoi y ahora lo adoro, lo que tu sentiste fue exactamente lo que yo quería hacer sentir, gracias, lo voy a continuar.

**Karlamin:** Aquí esta la continuación, aunque aún falta para que termine.

**Yukari Ivanov Hiwatari:** Ya son 10 reviews, y aquí esta la continuación, no te desesperes, no voy a abandonar esta historia.

**KaT Ivanov:** Tu review lo recibí a penas hoy, gracias por las flores, me halagas, espero que leas esta continuación.

Y estas son personas que no me dejaron review pero sé que algunos de ellos leyerón la historia y les gusto, son reviews que me dejaron en un mensaje que subí, un agradecimiento especial para:

**Auras Ayumi**

**C.C.F.**

**Celen Marinaiden**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Hibary Hiwatari**

**Sky-d**

**Youko Sakuma**

**HiO iVaNoT**

**Tala Valkov**

**Chikage-SP**

Me despido:

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


	3. Enredos

Privet, uff, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo por acá, definitivamente ya ni muestras daba de seguir con vida, pero comprendan, la escuela, el trabajo, los exámenes, los hijos, el marido y la casa agotan, (bueno, las últimas tres cosas no son ciertas), pero el caso es que ni tiempo tenía de actualizar además de que me quedé sin inspiración todo por culpa de la maldita depresión por la cual estuve pasando, pero ya, no estoy aquí para contarles mis males, así que a lo que vine...

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Pareja:** KaixYuriy

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki, aunque ya ni tanto porque por vender los derechos sobre esta serie se hizo demasiado comercial y por eso nos quitaron el Yaoi de ella.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, si no sabes lo que es, que demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¬¬U.

**Clasificación**: PG16

**Dedicatoria:** Para Gabz y Chikage-SP

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

**Capítulo 3**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la noche en la que estuve con Kai, aún no puedo creer que haya estado con él, por una parte me alegra de que haya sido así, por otra me siento triste, por que sé que solo fue una noche sin importancia para él, pero el estúpido fui yo, por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, aunque...aún así... no me arrepiento...

* * *

Dos semanas, dos semanas desde que ese idiota jugó conmigo, ... para que me engañó si yo también estuve de acuerdo .- se recriminaba.- solo han sido dos semanas y ya lo extraño demasiado, ni siquiera ir a los bares me ayuda, no puedo hacerlo con ninguna mujer... y todo es por ti...Yura... si tan solo pudieras estar junto a mi y saber que te amo... pero que estupideces pienso, si solo fue una noche cualquiera para ti, yo fui tu amante en turno... – primero intentaba convencerse y después se entristecía al saber que solo había sido el juguete de Yuriy, en dos partes distintas de la ciudad ambos pensaban en el otro, sin saber que ambos se amaban.-

* * *

.- Vamos böjik (1), te aseguro que te vas a divertir, te voy a presentar a un par de nenas que están como quieren.- le animaba su amigo el pelilavanda.-

.-No Boris, hoy no tengo ganas.- le respondía un desanimado pelirrojo.-

.-No seas aguafiestas, estas dos semanas no has querido salir a divertirte como lo hacíamos antes... y tampoco quieres decirme que es lo que te tiene así.- le decía el pelilavanda un poco triste, pues su amigo no le había confiado lo de Kai.-

.- Sabes que no te lo puedo decir.-

.- Por que no Yura, tu siempre me cuentas tus cosas, y aún no me dices lo que hiciste ese día que no llegaste a dormir al departamento.-

.-. Es que... no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.-

.- Lo ves, no me tienes confianza.-

.- No se trata de eso Boris, es solo que quiero olvidar lo que pasó.-

.- Tan grave fue lo que te sucedió.-

.- No fue malo, pero prefiero olvidarlo, y sabes, ya no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo un fastidiado Yuriy.-

.- Ves, por enésima vez evades este tema.-

.- Bueno Boris, voy a salir de parranda contigo si dejas de preguntar.-

.- Pues... lo acepto, pero solo por hoy, este tema no lo voy a dejar en paz Yuriy.- sentenció sin más el albino.-

.- Ay! Boris.- pensó el pelirrojo.- si supieras, seguramente te burlarías de mi...- pensaba mientras salía junto al pelilavanda hacia el antro a donde solían ir para divertirse.-

* * *

.- Y bien Kai, que me dices, aceptas salir a divertirte.- Preguntaba el chino a su amigo.-

.- Ya te dije que no Rei, no tengo ganas.-

.- Pero Kai, hace siglos que no aceptas salir ni conmigo ni con los muchachos a ninguna parte.-

.- Rei, no exageres, además, casi nunca he salido con ustedes.-

.- Razón mayor para que salgas esta noche a divertirte

.- No, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano

.-Y?.- preguntaba el chino como no dándole importancia

.- Como que Y Rei?.- preguntaba sorprendido el ruso de la actitud de su amigo.-

.- Que acaso no eres el jefe Kai?.- y el ruso asentía sin captar todavía.-Pues ahí lo tienes, como jefe no debes de preocuparte por que te regañen... vamos Kai, aunque sea esta noche.-

.-Hn... esta bien.- Y el ruso solo aceptaba por dos razones, la primera porque le hartaba que Rei lo estuviera molestando, y la segunda, porque si seguía en ese departamento iba a continuar extrañando a aquel pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón.-

.- Que bien Kai, ahora solo esperare a que te des un baño y te cambies

.- No tienes porque darme ordenes

.- No lo estoy haciendo, ve y apúrate.- dijo como dándole una orden

.- Rei!.- Lo regañó Kai

.- Kai... .- contesto de igual modo.-esta bien, no te apures, al fin, la noche es joven.

Kai ya no respondió, de verdad debía admitir que de todos sus amigos Rei era quién más le agradaba, porque era al que más podía soportar, Takao era molesto, un glotón, pobretón y sin modales, Max era el "chico caramelo", a veces desesperaba a Kai por su actitud de "aquí no pasa nada", y Rei era el más centrado de ellos, siempre sabía cuando debía quedarse callado, tenía modales, y era el único que aguantaba el carácter frío de Kai sin reprocharle nada, por esas cosas Kai le tenía un afecto especial, de hecho intuía que le gustaba al chino, pero más allá de ser solo amigos jamás le haría caso al pelinegro, y eso era porque su corazón ya estaba ocupado por otro

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se había metido a bañar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que saliera de la bañera y se fuera arreglar, se había vestido de un modo sencillo, un pantalón negro (algo ceñido si me lo preguntan) con un cinturón café, una playera blanca, y una chamarra negra además de unos guantes también negros, a pesar de que era ropa sencilla a el le sentaba bien (a Kai que cosa no se le ve bien?), y cuando salió el chino se había quedado con la boca abierta, era raro no verlo con la ropa con la que practicaba beyblade o con sus trajes.

.-Rei, deja de babear ¬¬ no es la primera vez que me ves así

.- Ehh, así, este...que decías?...

.-¬¬ nada

.- Bueno, nos vamos?

.- Si, vamonos

Y ambos jóvenes salían de aquel departamento rumbo a aquel antro que a ambos les gustaba, aunque uno de ellos al principio se negaba a ir, porque fue ahí donde lo conoció, y fue ahí donde ambos habían decidido pasar la noche en su departamento, no quería verlo, pero a la vez si (quién lo entiende? ¬¬U), tenía deseos de saber que había pasado con él, pero por otro lado tenia miedo, si, miedo, pues el solo hecho de imaginarse que lo encontraría ahí con otra persona lo hacía temer, lo hacía sufrir, aunque el siempre lo supo, que solo era una noche y nada más.

* * *

Mientras en elantro, un pelirrojo bebía sin cesar al mismo tiempo que su amigo el pelilavanda se divertía de lo lindo con unas mujeres que estaban ahí, pero aún así no dejaba de ver a su amigo, antes ambos bailaban con las chicas de ese lugar, se destrampaban sin importarles nada, solo querían disfrutar de la noche, pero desde hace días que su amigo ya no salía y ahora que había aceptado salir se negaba a bailar, solo pidió una botella y se sentó a beber, eso le era desesperante al albino, porque su amigo había cambiado tanto, que es lo que le había sucedido aquella noche que no había llegado a dormir, basta, no quería pensar en eso, ahora que su amigo estaba ebrio lo iba a hacer hablar, así que tras "despedirse" de aquellas mujeres con las que bailaba se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el pelirrojo que ni siquiera notó que este estaba cerca de él.

.-Yura?.- le llamaba.-

.- Mmm?.- y hasta ese momento notaba a su amigo.-

.-Por que no quieres venir a bailar?

.- No tengo ganas Boris

.- Hn... esta bien, te acompaño.- decía mientras se sentaba

.- No, mejor ve a divertirte, no quiero arruinar tu diversión

.- No me puedo divertir si no estoy contigo

.- Esta bien Boris

El albino sonrió, al menos así podría esperar hasta que su amigo estuviera realmente ebrio para sacarle la verdad, pero aún y a pesar de que el pelirrojo ya se había terminado la botella sin ayuda del pelilavanda este no parecía emborracharse, así que el también pidió algo de beber, aunque el no iba a beber del mismo modo que su amigo, mientras que Yuriy ya estaba a la mitad de su segunda botella, Boris ya se estaba cansando cuando al fin lo esperado llegó, ahora si, Yuriy estaba totalmente emborrachado.

.- Bien Yura, quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó esa noche

.-Cual noche?

.- Esa noche que no llegaste a dormir

.- Mmmmm... no recuerdo

.- Baka, debes recordar, vamos

.- No lo sé... refréscame... la... memoria.- decía haciendo unos pucheros raros productos del alcohol

.- Bien... esa noche vinimos como siempre y tu estabas bebiendo después de bailar y luego...

.- Y luego... el se me acercó...

.- él?

.- Si, el... ese chico de cabello bicolor

.- El que tenía esas raras marcas de la cara

.-Si... ese

.- Y que pasó después?

.-Pues,... me fui con... él a su ...de ..partamento y luego...

.-Y luego?.- El pelilavanda quería saber lo que había pasado, de hecho en ese punto había llegado a lo más alto de su curiosidad.-

.- Yo...él me...- Y ya no continuó porque se solto a llorar

.- o.oU Yura, que pasó, que te hizo?

.-Es que...el...

.-Te hizo algo?...-Ahora si, el pelilavanda se asustaba, sería que la razón de el comportamiento de el lobo fuera por causa de un abuso sexual, no, no quería pensar en eso.- Yuriy, contéstame por favor

.- Yo... yo ...lo amo Boris, amo a ...Kai.-

.-Queeeé?.- Grito el pelirrojo logrando atraer la atención de algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor sin darles importancia.- Me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque lo amas?

.-Siiiiiii.- decía en un chillido

.-Ay! Yuriy, yo pensé que era algo más feo

.-Pues que...querías que me pa..hip..sara

-Este... no nada, solo que yo pensé que era algo más grave

.-Te parece poco...que yo lo ...ame y que el a mi...no

.-Yuriy, no puedes hacer que alguien se enamore de ti... ven, mejor vamos a divertirnos para ver si así logras por lo menos este día olvidarte de él.

.-Pero Boris.., te estoy diciendo lo que siento y tu...tu lo tomas...como si nada...

.-No puedes pasártela llorando por el, vamos Yuriy, quién quita y dentro de esta alboroto esta el... o mejor aún conoces a alguien más

.-TTTTTTTOTTTTTTTT, esta bien Boris...solo porque...hip...tu eres mi hip amigo (eso pasa cuando estas borracho, te cambia el humor) (2)

.-Si, ajá, vamos ya...ahora si te presentaré a las nenas que están como quieren

.- Sip...

Y así ambos se paraban a bailar entre esa multitud de jóvenes igual de destrampados que ellos, al mismo tiempo que Kai y Rei llegaban al antro.

* * *

Las luces de neón el sonido al mayor volumen, olor a alcohol y a hormonas revueltas, un par de chicos teniendo sexo en uno de los rincones, otros bebían, fumaban y platicaban, y la mayoría estaba al centro bailando.

.-Que prendido esta el ambiente no Kai?.-

.-Ya comencé a arrepentirme de venir aquí, sabes que detesto el ruido Rei

.-No seas aguafiestas Kai, además siempre nos sientan en un lugar apartado del bullicio, el caso es que venimos a divertirnos no?.- trataba de convencerlo Rei

.- Hn, ...esta bien, vamos

Un mesero de los que ahí trabajaban los había conducido a la planta alta, desde ahí se podía ver todo el antro, era un lugar más tranquilo, y por eso, personas como Kai podrían tener acceso a ese lugar, ya que era de los mejores clientes y siempre dejaba una muy buena propina, ambos habían pedido Vodka, Rei se divertía mirando hacia abajo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, Kai parecía aburrido, pero en el fondo buscaba con su mirada a aquel pelirrojo, no era difícil localizarlo, pues ese color de cabello era muy poco común ahí, pero aún así, no lo divisaba, comenzaba a entristecerse y hasta ese momento lo vio, Yuriy estaba en el bullicio de la pista, bailaba con una mujer, Kai abrió grandemente los ojos al ver como este se le re-pegaba más a la chica que disfrutaba de aquel contacto mientras el paseaba sus manos por las piernas y los glúteos de aquella mujer con finta de prostituta, eso ya era demasiado, no soportaba ver eso, así que sin más tomó la botella y la bebía sin moderación, el chino se extrañaba de la actitud de su compañero, Kai no parecía Kai, así de simple.

.-Kai, este... no crees que deberías beber más despacio, además, ya es la segunda botella que te acabas tu solo

.-Rei, no molestes, es más, toma.- y le daba billetes.- compra algo para ti y acompañame

.-No Kai, yo no quiero beber más, mejor voy a seguir viendo como bailan

Rei se había volteado a ver como estaba la gente de ese antro, y se entretenía moviendo sus pies al compás de la música, Kai miraba hacia el lugar donde Yuriy estaba y sus celos brotaron al verlo besándose con esa mujer, mientras parecía que se la quería comer ahí mismo, eso si que no, ahora se daba cuenta de que solo había sido un amante más para ese pelirrojo, pero si el se podía divertir el también, sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, porque, no lo sabía bien, estaba tan ebrio que su cabeza ya no reaccionaba, solo hizo lo que su dolor lo y despecho le hacían hacer, se acerco a Rei lentamente y lo abrazo por la espalda

.-Kai!.- decía algo exaltado el chico, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.- que haces?

.-Mmmm.- olía el cabello del chino.- acaso no te gusta?

.-Es que yo...

.- Shhhh!.- lo silenciaba el ruso.- solo déjate llevar

Y Rei así lo hizo, se dejo atrapar por el encanto de Kai, correspondiendo todos sus besos y todas sus caricias, mientras un par de ojos azules los veía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

**Notas:** Ok, mal capítulo, en lugar de arreglar las cosas las eche a perder, pero de eso se trata, ya que loa tarados no se confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro en el momento indicado los voy a hacer sufrir mucho, wajaja, XD no se crean, al final van a estar juntos de eso yo me encargo, otra cosa, pensaba que solo iba a ser de 4 capítulos, pero dependiendo de que tan bien acepten la historia la voy a ampliar a seis capítulos y quizá hasta con epílogo, así que ustedes digan si les gusta como va esto y si no les gusta también háganmelo saber, dejen reviews.

Ahora a contestar los reviews que hasta le fecha me han llegado, del capítulo pasado:

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Gracias por el review, ya tienes aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo la historia, poka!.

**hae uchiha:** Privet, gracias por el review, gracias por los animos que me das, por eso continuo aquí, y mi frase, bueno, ya esta algo usada, pero seguirá siendo mi frase.

**Tala Valkov:** Que bueno que haya aclarado tu duda, después me dices que tal te pareció el capítulo anterior.

**KaT Ivanov:** No te preocupes, mi computadora también me hace lo mismo, y en lo de el estrés nos parecemos mucho, espero que te siga gustando, poka!

**Gabz:** Bueno, este capítulo también esta dedicado a ti, gracias por lo que comentas del lemon, pues viniendo de ti significa mucho para mi, y un fic comercial es ese en el que solo escribes lemon sobre la pareja popular por que sabes que así más gente lo leerá, gracias por tu review, ah, y no te bañes muy noche, pues por hacer eso yo me enfermé.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Privet, pues... no, ya chequé y no me llegó antes algún review tuyo, creó que me lo dejaste en "Baka" un fic Kai x Rei que escribí, pero no importa, gracias por este review y aquí esta el tercer capítulo.

**Chikage-SP:** Privet, claro que eres mi amiga, ya quiero ver la secuela que va a estar dedicada a mi, me da emoción saberlo, y claro que me gusto tu fic, esta precioso, gracias por las palabras de apoyo que me has dado hasta ahora, desde que llegué tu hjas sido la que más me ha apoyado, eres muy importante para mi y lo sabes, que bien que te este gustando este fic, pronto actualizaré "Nuevo Obstáculo" así que espero verte por allá, poka!.

**Ani Li Hiwatari:** perdón si el capítulo pasado no fue de tu agrado, en serio me esmeré en hacer de este algo mejor, espero tu review.

**Neko-ili:** Privet! hermana, que bien que hayas leído esta historia, yo también debo de aprender mucho de ti, me encanta tu fic "Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos" esta súper, me encanta como va la historia, aunque sabes que odio a Kenneth con todo mi corazón, espero que actualizes pronto, te adoro hermana, y yo con gusto te puedo ayudar con lo de el lemon, solo pon la hora y el día y nos vemos en el msssenger, te cuidas mucho, besos, poka!.

**Bien, pues les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi hermana, "Descubriendo sentimientos" es un Kai/Rei, esta buenísimo,** y bueno ya es tarde, mañana tengo exámen y no he estudiado nada, no es que vaya a estar díficil, es de Inglés, pero aún así quiero repasar, a quién demonios se le ocurre aplicar exámenes el domigo a las 10:00 am, y más a estudiantes como yo, que viven a una hora de la sede de aplicación. ¬¬U

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide:

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.

(1) Böjik: Lobo

(2) Nunca en mi vida me he emborrachado, odio al alcohol, más que nada por que soy alérgica, es algo estúpido pero es verdad, aunque si me ha tocado ver como otros se embriagan y las reacciones que tienen.


	4. Más enredos? o soluciones?

Privet, acá estoy de nueva cuenta molestándolos con mis locuras, por si no lo había dicho antes por el poco tiempo que me deja el trabajo y la escuela he tomado la decisión de hacer una actualización por mes, como va a ser esto, pues bien, la cosa va a estar así, por cada mes voy a subir una historia nueva y voy a actualizar una historia de las que tengo que aún no he terminado como esta, así que ahora solo haré esas actualizaciones, por qué, pues ya lo explique, por la falta de tiempo, que no es lo mismo que la falta de interés, así que no se desesperen si no ven que actualice pronto.

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Pareja**: Kai x Yuriy

**Clasificación:** PG16

**Advertencia:** Lemon y Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki, que no daría yo porque Kai me perteneciera a mi T.T

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia es para Gabz y Chikage-SP.

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

* * *

€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

**Capítulo 4**

Rei se había volteado a ver como estaba la gente de ese antro, y se entretenía moviendo sus pies al compás de la música, Kai miraba hacia el lugar donde Yuriy estaba y sus celos brotaron al verlo besándose con esa mujer, mientras parecía que se la quería comer ahí mismo, eso si que no, ahora se daba cuenta de que solo había sido un amante más para ese pelirrojo, pero si el se podía divertir el también, sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, porque, no lo sabía bien, estaba tan ebrio que su cabeza ya no reaccionaba, solo hizo lo que su dolor lo y su despecho le inducían a hacer, se acerco a Rei lentamente y lo abrazo por la espalda...

.-Kai!.- decía algo exaltado el chico, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.- que haces?.- preguntaba nervioso.

.-Mmmm.- olía el cabello del chino.- acaso no te gusta?

.-Es que yo...

.- Shhhh!.- lo silenciaba el ruso.- solo déjate llevar

Y Rei así lo hizo, se dejo atrapar por el encanto de Kai, correspondiendo todos sus besos y todas sus caricias, mientras un par de ojos azules los veía a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Boris bailaba de lo más divertido hasta que su mirada se poso sobre su amigo que repentinamente había dejado de bailar, que era lo que le pasaba, sin siquiera despedirse de la chica con la cual bailaba se dirigió a su pelirrojo amigo y una gran sorpresa se llevo al verlo llorar...

.-Yu...Yura? .- lo llamaba cuando estuvo al lado de su amigo.- Yura, que te sucede?

Pero Yuriy lo ignoraba, seguía mirando hacia arriba, al ver esto Boris hizo lo mismo y apretó fuertemente sus puños al ver como ese chico de cabellos bicolor se besaba con otro joven, en ese momento le daban ganas de ir y lanzársele encima por hacer eso, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, de no ser por que Yuriy lo había tomado del brazo deteniéndolo.

.-Déjalo Boris

.-Pero Yura .- el pelilavanda quería objetar algo pero su amigo que ahpra tenía la mirada baja movía su cabeza en una señal negativa .- Déjalo Boris, por favor, mejor...quédate conmigo

.-Yu...Yuriy

Y sin esperárselo Boris sintió como Yuriy se arrojaba a sus brazos y ocultaba sobre su pecho su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas, en una clara señal de desahogo. Así que el hizo lo que el pelirrojo le había pedido se había quedado con él.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Mientras Kai seguía besando al Neko, sus manos recorrían las piernas y glúteos de este, pero la conciencia del Neko aúno no se perdía ya que el no estaba tan tomado como el ruso.

.-Kai...Kai...ya..yamete

.-Hmm, porque, acaso no te gusto? .- Y seguía con sus caricias

.-No...Kai...yo... detente por favor...- Y el ruso hacía oídos sordos a lo que el chino le pedía.- No Kai...yo

.-Que es lo que te pasa?.- preguntaba con algo de fastidio el ruso

.-Kai... yo... yo te qu¡ero Kai, y me gusta sentir lo que siento por ti...por eso... por eso no quiero estar contigo, no quiero que se arruine todo solo por pasión por que yo... yo, Kai wo ai ni.

Kai abría sus ojos con asombro, no podía creer lo que el chino le decía, era cierto que sabía que le gustaba al chino, pero, no se esperaba tal confesión, le había dado la espalda al chino para pensar, se había recargado en el barandal para poder despejar su mente, dios, estaba a punto de llevarse a su amigo a la cama y no podía decirle ahora que no lo amaba, no después de eso, pero, tampoco lo podía engañar, el no lo amaba, el amaba al pelirrojo, como podía hacer para solucionar eso, la mejor manera era decirle la verdad no importando cuan dolorosa fuera, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero, y Rei, que haría Rei?.

Rei por su parte mantenía bajo su rostro, las lagrimas caían sin cesar, sabía que Kai podría reaccionar de muchas formas, pero esa era especialmente dolorosa, Kai no le había dicho nada, y encima le daba la espalda, pero entonces, porque lo había besado, acaso solo jugaba con el, con sus sentimientos, tan solo de pensarlo su corazón le dolía aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Kai había volteado a verlo, y sentía que su corazón se le encogía al ver como este lloraba, ahora se retractaba no podía tratar de ese modo así, pero como buen Hiwatari que era no podía, no podía retractarse, así que siendo lo más suave posible se había dirigido al chino para decirle la verdad.

.-Rei... yo... lo siento Rei, en verdad, te juro que yo no quería que esto pasara, Rei... yo no te amo, lo siento, en verdad, créeme que siento mucho que esto haya pasado

Rei oprimía con su mano su pecho, le dolía, le dolía mucho esa innegable verdad, Kai se había acercado a abrazarlo y el chino no había puesto resistencia, había hundido su rostro humedecido en el pecho de Kai

.-Rei, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa

.-El chino asintió tras romper el abrazo, que más podía hacer, nada, no podía hacer nada, solo secar sus lagrimas y salir de ese lugar, Kai sentía culpa, no podía evitarlo, jamás, ni siquiera por el alcohol debió haber tocado a Rei, por su despecho había dañado a ese chino que ahora quién sabe si seguiría siendo su amigo.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Mientras Boris y Yuriy ya se habían dirigido hacia el departamento que ambos compartían, el cual se encontraba en el piso más alto, según ellos porque era el mejor, sin embargo en ese momento no les era conveniente porque el taheño se había negado a usar el ascensor, y tenían que subir todas las escaleras, Boris había tratado de ayudarlo, pero el ruso se negaba, las reacciones que tenía el alcohol sobre su amigo ya las conocía todas, así que supo que esa terquedad no se le iba a quitar por lo cual solo se aseguraba de que su amigo no cayera, y por fin después de subir chorrocientas escaleras habían llegado a su departamento, Boris abrió la puerta, y rápidamente Yuriy había entrado yéndose directamente hacia el minibar que tenían, tomando la primera botella que encontró y bebiendo desesperadamente de ella, con paso firme el albino se dirigió hacia donde el taheño se encontraba y con un movimiento firme y un rostro serio le arrebató la botella, provocando que su camarada lo fulminara con su mirada.

.-Boris... dame la ...o..te lla .- Trataba de hablar lo mejor que podía.

.-NO, Yura, ya basta, por hoy has bebido bastante,

.-Pero, Bor...isssss. tu iste lo mismo que io... no, amigo...amigo hip

Y ya no pudo continuar pues se fue corriendo en zigzag hacia el cuarto de baño, Boris le seguía con la mirada no sentía asco, sentía preocupación de ver a su amigo en esa condición, después de unos minutos el ruido en el baño cesó y Boris se dirigió hacia ya, entro y encontró a su amigo sentado, recargado en la pared cerca del excusado, jaló la palanca de este, tomo una toalla y se acercó a su compañero para limpiarle la cara, los ojos de este lo miraban como si de un cachorrito abandonado se tratara, Boris lo abrazo fuertemente, y Yuriy correspondió ese abrazó, llorando de una forma que el albino nunca había visto en el, no necesito de palabras para entender que su amigo lo necesitaba que su amigo estaba sufriendo, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que ese chico de cabellos pelirrojos se podía enamorar y como el podía ver amar de verdad...

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Kai y Rei ya habían llegado al departamento de este último, era un modesto departamento que tenía lo indispensable para el chino que vivía solo, "solo"... Kai se sentía aún más culpable ante tal pensamiento, había dañado a su amigo, dios, que mal se sentía.

El chino ni siquiera lo miraba, ambos habían bajado ya de el auto del peliazul, Rei se dirigía a la puerta su casa cuando Kai lo detuvo.

.-Rei, yo...

.-No digas nada Kai, no es necesario que digas algo

.-Rei, escúchame por favor.- Había sujetado al chino de los hombros pero este mantenía aún su mirada clavada en el piso.- yo... sé que estuvo mal lo que hice esta noche... pero no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, Rei yo... estoy enamorado de alguien, pero sé que "ese" alguien no siente nada por mi, por eso te comprendo, pero... Rei, no quiero que pienses que solo jugué contigo, por favor

El chino no le había respondido, Kai lo había soltado, pero que sorpresa se había llevado cuando el neko prácticamente le había saltado encima y lo había besado

.-Kai.- dijo cuando rompió el beso.- yo... no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, por eso, si esa persona no te corresponde, quiero que pienses en mi, yo quiero ser algo más que tu amigo

Y dicho esto, se apresuró a entrar a su departamento dejando a un Kai sorprendido que no sabía que pensar en ese momento.

**Fin del capítulo.**

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

**Notas: **Bien, seguramente al comenzar a leer pensaron que iba a ver Kai x Rei y siguiendo la lectura tal vez pensaron que el Kai x Rei desaparecía, pues no, el neko va a jugar un papel importante, al menos por ahora, ya lo dije antes, por tontos Kai y Yuriy tendrán que sufrir un buen rato, a pesar de que mi pareja favorita es el Kai x Rei, este seguirá siendo un Kai x Yuriy, así que no se preocupen n.n, aunque he notado que cada vez me quedan más cortos los capítulos.

A contestar reviews:

**Gabz: **Privet, que bueno que tus defensas sean altas, T.T yo tengo amigdalitis, y me enfermo seguido por eso, no te preocupes, no es un Kai x Rei, sé que no te gusta esa pareja, y por eso te lo aclaro este no es un Kai x Rei, no te debrayaste con tu comentario, al contrario me agradó que dieras tu punto de vista, **"Sublime"** adoro ese fic, pero onegai que esta vez no tome un curso raro tu historia, siéndote sincera me gustaría que ese **si** fuera un Kai x Rei, sé que no te gusta la pareja, pero en serio me va a dar un infarto si sigues haciendo sufrir al neko, bueno para que me engaño, casi no ha sufrido, mira que su primera vez fuera con Kai y que encima este lo alojé en su casa, ya quisiera yo tener esa suerte, besos, cuídate.

**Chikage:** Hola, ya leí la secuela de **"Aún te amo"** y debo decir que te ha quedado maravillosa, ya te llegaron los reviews que pides para continuarla, estoy segura que si, pues esta líndisima, y tienes razón Kai y Yuriy se ven tan lindos juntos que a pesar de que me gusta más el Kai x Rei este va seguir siendo un Kai x Yuriy, hasta luego.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** No te preocupes, yo soy igual o todavía más distraída, tome en cuenta lo que dijiste de Boris y Yuriy, que bien me siento con tus halagod, hasta me la creo, bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia, nos vemos.

**Ani Li Valkov:** Privet! Oh si, IDEAS FLUYAN, pues últimamente se me va la inspiración, esprro que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, poka!.

**Shingryu Inazuma:** No te desesperes, las cosas entre estos dos se darán a su tiempo, gracias por el review.

**Neko-ili:** Privet! Hermana, como has estado, oye, no has actualizado "Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos" ya quiero ver que sigue, yo tampoco le diría a mi verdadera hermana te quiero, pero si te lo digo a ti, TE QUIERO HERMANITA, y te prometo que ya no me voy a deprimir, y el alcohol, buaaa, el alcohol te hace decir cosas que no debes, por eso no bebo, no me gustaría decir impertinencias, bueno hermanita, me despido, te me cuidas, besos.

Bueno, prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser más largo, y por favor dejen reviews, no es obligatorio pero eso me da más animos para seguir, porque la historia ya la tengo redactada, solo le estoy cambiando algunas cosas y saber que ustedes siguen leyendo me da más energía para continuar con esta locura.

**Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo**.

**_Se despide_**

**_Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_**


	5. Recuerdos

**Autora**: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** PG16

**Parejas:** Yuriy x Kai

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío . . . . etc . . .

**Advertencia: **LEMON Y YAOI.

**Dedicatoria: **Gabz y Chikage

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**



€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

**Capítulo 5**

Días después de aquella noche Kai continúo con su vida normal, ocupado como siempre lo estaba en su empresa, mientras que Yuriy seguía con sus estudios y su trabajo, Boris en todo momento lo apoyaba no dejaba que el pelirrojo se pusiera triste por recordar a aquel peliazul bicolor que tan marcado lo había dejado, Rei continuaba como siempre en su trabajo en aquel restaurante chino (N/A: Gomen no se me ocurre ponerle otro trabajo al neko)

Todo parecía relativamente normal, pero la realidad era otra...

.-. Bien, puede llevarse estos documentos señorita.-. acoto el bicolor después de firmar unos documentos y entregárselos a la secretaria

.-. Si señor, como usted diga .-. y salió dejando a un Kai pensativo

.-. "Rayos, ya pasaron varios días de esa noche, y no logro olvidar lo que pasó, lo de Yuriy con esa tipa... no puedo creer que haya hecho eso" .-. decía el bicolor mientras tecleaba algo en su computador .-. "Como pudo atreverse a hacer eso, después de lo que pasó con nosotros... a quién engaño".-. su rostro se torno triste.-. "el no tiene la obligación de guardarme algún respeto, pues al final de cuentas no somos nada" .-. Dejó de teclear y se recargo en su amplio sillón colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio descansando su cabeza sobre estas.-. "Además... esta lo de Rei... nunca creí que el pudiera hacer tal cosa... que voy a hacer con él, Desde ese día no ha venido a verme... rayos, Porque demonios tengo que preocuparme por estas cosas, yo el gran Kai Hiwatari preocupado por cosas del corazón, quién lo diría?".-. se reprimió así mismo mentalmente.-. "son demasiadas cosas en que pensar... siento algo muy fuerte por Yuriy, pero sé que el no siente nada por mi, que solo fui su juguete de úsese y deséchese ´, y Rei... que haré con el?... de todas las personas que conozco el ha sido el que más a estado a mi lado sin interés, me quiere, eso lo sé ahora, es bello y esta dispuesto a estar junto a mi... pero no es Yuriy, nunca será como Yuriy, Yuriy es ... único, y el es a quién amo realmente" .-. después de pensar en eso su mente lo llevo a recordar las imágenes de ese bello pelirrojo, de cuando lo conoció

**Flash Back**

Un día común en una ciudad común, con personas yendo de un lado para otro, siempre deprisa para no llegar tarde ya sea a su trabajo o a la escuela, aunque para el bicolor era uno de esos días que él detestaba, pues a buena hora se le ocurrió a su auto descomponerse, en medio del tráfico provocado por una manifestación de no sabía que cosa, los taxis que pasaban estaban ocupados o alguien más se los ganaba, harto de toda esa situación decidió aventurarse a llegar a pie a su destino, con un calor insoportable el incesante ruido y los golpes que recibía de personas que como el, llevaban mayor o igual prisa.

Sin saber exactamente como, fue a dar a un parque aunque claro como todo hombre (N/A: y si es así, de verdad) prefirió no pedir indicaciones, trato solo de salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, aumento la velocidad, y entonces lo vio,... a un hermoso pelirrojo, que iba junto a otro joven de cabellos castaños, en ese momento quedó cautivado por la belleza de aquel joven, que según por lo que calculaba tenía casi la misma edad que el, este sonreía mientras platicaba con aquel chico que le acompañaba, el peliazul simplemente se quedó en el mismo lugar, y aquellos dos estudiantes iban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos estaba apunto de estrellarse contra el, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo había sido quién había golpeado contra el, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de pompas, el bicolor que hasta ese momento estaba paralizado reaccionó al sentir el golpe, apresurándose a ayudar a levantarse a aquel joven que solo se sobaba las asentaderas después de haber caído tan de golpe al piso, y sus miradas se cruzaron, como si el tiempo se detuviera frente a ellos, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada, hasta que la magia se rompió al toser aquel estudiante que le acompañaba, llamando la atención de ambos.

.-. Etto... Yuriy... no te dolió mucho? .-. preguntó el

.-. No Wyatt, no me dolió, no te preocupes .-. le sonrió a su amigo después de sacudirse la ropa.-. ah, disculpe venía algo distraído.-. dijo el chico al ver a el bicolor levantar su portafolios del suelo

.-. Hn... no hay cuidado.-. le respondió el con esa particular forma de responder que solo el dominaba.-.

Y sus miradas por segunda ocasión se cruzaron, pero esta vez ambos bajaron/voltearon el rostro, levemente sonrojados.

.-. Etto... Yuriy, nos vamos ya? .-. pregunto Wyatt como queriendo apresurar todo

.-. Eh?... si Wyatt, bueno, señor, discúlpeme por haber chocado con usted.-. se dirigió hacia Kai aún sin verlo totalmente

.-. No hay problema, yo también venía distraido

.-. Bueno... yo... me tengo que ir... ah, lo olvidaba, que educación la mía, mi nombre es Yuriy, Ivanov Yuriy .-. y tras decir saludo a Kai con un leve apretón de manos.-. Y usted es...?

.-. Hiwatari Kai .-. respondió el secamente, pues siempre era así

.-. Mucho gusto señor Hiwatari, el es Wyatt .-. y señalo a su acompañante (Gomen, no me sé el apellido de Wyatt), aquel chiquillo también le saludo, pero a diferencia de el pelirrojo Kai no respondió el saludo.-. Bien... nos tenemos que ir ya

.-. Hn

.-. Hasta luego señor Hiwatari .-. Y sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente pero el pelirrojo haló a Yuriy de un brazo para que este se apresurara, Kai simplemente lo vio alejarse.

Aquel día había comenzado como uno de los peores de su vida, pero desde que vio a aquel chico este había ocupado todos sus pensamientos, provocando que el bicolor deseara verlo nuevamente.

Y para Kai no existían lo imposibles, así que durante varios días iba a aquel parque, esperando encontrarse con el pelirrojo, nunca antes le había pasado algo igual con nadie, esos deseos de volver a verlo y la emoción que sintió al lograr su cometido, pues en aquellos días aquel pelirrojo volvió a aparecerse por ahí, esta vez sin aquel molesto pelicastaño, pero Kai no tuvo el valor para hablarle de frente, de hecho se escondió para no ser descubierto por el. (¬¬u que baka).

No lo podía creer, tras varios días de haber esperado por aquel muchacho, cuando pudo verlo que hizo, se escondió, maldita su suerte, maldecía el no haber tenido valor para plantarse frente al pelirrojo y comenzar al menos una conversación con el, pero el destino le tenía preparada una agradables sorpresa.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

.-. Yura... ya terminaste? .-. preguntó el albino dirigiéndose a la recamara de este

.-. Ya casi acabo .-. respondió el mientras se arreglaba el cabello

.-. Pareces mujer .-. y no exageraba el pelilavanda al decirlo, pues al igual que a una mujer Yuriy se esmeraba por arreglarse para estar siempre presentable cada vez que el y el pelilavanda salían

.-. No bromees Boris, ya casi acabo.-. y pasó el cepillo por su pelirroja cabellera

.-. Eso me dijiste hace media hora, y eso que dijiste que solo serían dos minutos .-. le contestó el albino no en tono de enojo si no de burla

.-. Ya acabe, ves? .- dijo colocando el cepillo sobre la cómoda

.-. Ya era hora! .- dijo el saliendo de la habitación de Yuriy.

.-. No exageres, no tardé tanto

.-. Debimos salir hace una hora, para la próxima no te voy a dejar que te plantes frente al espejo .-. Y apagó las luces del departamento.

.-. Ya, no es para tanto, oye... no me has dicho a donde vamos a ir esta noche .-. le dijo él mientras ambos salían de su departamento

.-. Vamos a ir al mismo antro de siempre

.-. pensé que hoy iríamos a otro lado

.-. Pues lo mismo pensaba yo, pero Jonhy me llamó y me dijo que quería verme allá

.-. Ese niño te trae loco

.-. Algún día sentirás lo mismo que yo por alguien Yura a propósito...- y continúo hablando mientras ambos entraban al elevador.

Yuriy se había quedado pensando en lo que el pelilavanda le acababa de decir, desde el día en que había conocido a Kai, "Kai", ese nombre... aquel hombre que le habñia cautivado con su sola presencia, todo en el le era llamativo, sus nada comunes cabellos peliazul en dos tonos, esas raras marcas azules en las mejillas, y sus enigmáticos ojos, que lo hacían parecer alguien tan lleno de misterios, todo en el era tan perfecto, y a Yuriy le asustaba lo que el solo recuerdo de este le hacía sentir, deseaba volver a verlo, ansiaba estar cerca de el, descubrir aquel ser que se oculta tras esa enigmática apariencia de hombre serio, poder volver a tocarlo, todo, no una mano como en aquella ocasión, solo el peliazul le había hecho sentir tales cosas, pues despertaba en el, sentimientos y emociones que nunca antes había sentido, pasión, amor, Acaso era también amor?... pero... ambos eran hombres, El no era homosexual... o si?... bisexual talvez, solo esa explicación tenía, además... no conocía nada de el, solo lo había visto una vez... seguramente el tenía pareja, una hermosa mujer, quizá hijos, no tenía esperanzas aunque tenía un enorme deseo de verle nuevamente.

.-. Yura?... Yura?... amigo te sientes bien?.-. le pregunto el pelilavanda al verlo así después de zarandearlo un poco

.-. Ehh?... perdón Boris, que decías?

.-. Te estaba preguntando algo, pero por lo que veo no me estabas escuchando

.-. Discúlpame... estaba pensando en algo

.-. En algo o en alguien? .-. pregunto con cierto tono que hizo el taheño se sonrojara.-. Ya veo, seguramente estabas pensando en una hermosa niña

.-. "Una hermosa niña"... "Kai es mejor que una hermosa niña".- pensó el.

.-. YURA! .-. Le gritó al oído

.-. Boris, me vas a dejar sordo .-. dijo tras taparse los oídos

.-. Vaya que si esta distraído, pero responde la pregunta que te hice

.-. Que pregunta?.-. y se destapo los oídos.-.

.-. Pues te estaba preguntando porque no aceptaste a Wyatt

.-. A Wyatt? .-. preguntó extrañado

.-. Si, vamos Yuriy, tu y yo sabemos que a el le gustas, además no te hagas el tonto, si bien me entere que se te declaró, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que es por esa linda chica que te trae tan distraído

.-. Pues ...

.-. No digas nada, te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo por Jonhy

.-. Boris

.-. Si?

.-. Como... como puedes saber si lo que siento es lo mismo que tu sientes por Jonhy

.-. Porque así comencé yo

.-. Y como sabes cuando te enamoras, como puedes saber que lo que yo siento es amor?

.-. Bueno, ya te lo dije, así comencé yo, ... desde la primera vez que lo vi, ... me llamó mucho la atención por lo precioso que es, además, no es una niño descerebrado como los demás, cada vez me fue gustando más, hasta que llegó el momento en que no dejaba de pensar en el, y cuando lo veía no podía evitar sentirme nervioso, además de las típicas mariposas en el estomago.

.-. Y si estas enamorado de el, como es que sales con más chicas y chicos?

.-. Porque tu sabes que lo de ellos no es nada serio, pero en el momento en que el me acepte dejaré todo eso

.-. Tanto así?.-. pregunto con asombro el pelirrojo, pues sabía que el alma de las fiestas siempre era Boris y que el albino amaba su libertad

.-. Si Yuriy, por el soy capaz de todo, de hecho estas salidas son como mi despedida de soltero

.-. Vaya que el amor si te cambia

.-. Pero se siente bien querer a alguien

Ambos habían llegado ya a la planta baja, saliendo de aquel edificio, para despues subir a donde su auto se encontraba.

.-. Y si el no corresponde a ese sentimiento? .-. preguntó el pelirrojo

El rostro del peliplatinado cambió de semblante, tan solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

.-. Si el no me acepta, no sé que haría .-. dijo con cierto tono de tristeza-

Un silencio poco común se formó entre ambos, Boris sentía que su corazón se achicaba tan solo por la pregunta de Yuriy, Yuriy por su parte pensaba en lo que el pelilavanda le había dicho, que haría el, para comenzar, solo había visto una vez a Kai, de el solo conocía el nombre, no llevaban un trato recurrente, no sabían nada el uno del otro, además Kai era muy atractivo, seguramente ya tenía una novia, y el, que era el, nada, simplemente no se sentía nadie, ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que pensar en Kai, como podía sentir lo que sentía si desde ese momento no lo había vuelto a ver?... tantas cosas en que pensar, y que no tenían respuestas...

El auto siguió su camino, pero aquel incomodo silencio no desapareció de entre ellos.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

.-. Kai?... ya estas listo .- pregunto Rei desde la sala

.-. Si... .-. Kai salía de su habitación rumbo a la sala, donde se encontraba sentado esperándole el chino...- ya estoy listo

.-. Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos

.-. Rei...

.-. Si Kai?

.-. Ya te dije que no me gusta que me apresuren

.-. Vamos Kai, no tiene nada de malo, además no te estoy dando ordenes

.-. Hn ...- Kai le tenía una enorme paciencia al chino que solo buscaba que ambos se la pasaran bien

.-. A donde quieres que vayamos Kai?.-.

.-. Que te parece si vamos al "The life" (poco original no creen?)

.-. Si, por mi esta bien...

Ambos bajaron por el ascensor, topándose con dos hermosas jóvenes que les sonreían, Kai simplemente no las soportaba y Rei quién trataba de ser amable solo les sonreía, aunque también se sentía un tanto incomodo, finalmente el ascensor llegó hasta el primer piso, Kai no tardó ni dos segundos en salir de el y dirigirse hacia la salida, Rei lo siguió rápidamente, aquellas niñas les gritaban piropos que a Kai le parecían insoportables y vulgares, mientras que a Rei le divertían y le sonrojaban, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, y ya en el auto de Kai se fueron hacia ese antro, no tardaron mucho en llegar, el hombre de la puerta ya los conocía, eran muy buenos clientes de ahí, además a quien se le olvidaría un par de mangazos como ellos dos, por su parte Yuriy y Boris ya estaban adentro, algo tomados, y ya con un sentido menos, Boris estaba hasta las chanclas por el rechazo de Jonhy pues este en definitiva lo mandó al demonio todo por que se enamoró de Ralph, bailaba con algo de desesperación tal como bebía en ese momento, Yuriy cuidaba de el, tan solo había pasado un par de meses desde ese entonces, aquella noche que ellos habían hablado sobre lo que sentían Boris había sido rechazado de una manera que lo destrozó y su única forma de olvidar eran: en el día el trabajo y en la noche sus salidas a ese centro nocturno, Yuriy trataba de ayudarlo a salir de esa depresión pero Boris siempre actuaba como aquí no pasa nada ´ aunque Yuriy sabía que en el fondo el se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido hacia apenas un par de meses, notaba un cambio en su amigo, pero en cuanto recordaba a Jonhy se ponía así, así que por dos pasos adelante que daba regresaba uno y Yuriy como su amigo no le iba a dejar solo.

Kai y Rei por su parte se encontraban en la planta alta, como siempre, desde ahí podían ver el panorama, Rei se entretenía viendo a la gente bailar, ya sabía que con Kai no iba precisamente a divertirse pues este no bailaba muy seguido, en todo caso, bebían, platicaban (con Kai como?), y solo rara vez bajaban ambos a bailar aunque claro con la compañía de lindad jovencitas, esa noche parecía que iba a ser aburrida pues Kai no parecía querer levantarse de ahí, Rei no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí sentado, al contrario, el en cuanto una chica se acercó a pedirle que bailaran aceptó, Kai se había quedado ahí, maldiciendo a Rei por dejarle solo pues en cuanto este se fue un mar de chicas se le arrojo dicho sea de paso, todas eran unas mocosas, y aunque Kai las miraba con desprecio estas no se alejaban de el, como pudo se escabulló de ahí, bajando rápidamente por los escalones tropezando con cierto pelirrojo al que no se le hizo nada gracioso que se le cayera la bebida a consecuencia de eso, girando para ver quién había sido el gracioso que había hecho aquello, topándose frente a frente con los ojos pardos de Kai, y Kai veía directamente a los ojos azules de Yuriy ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido entre ellos, después de un rato de haberse quedado ahí, habían dejado escapar una pequeña risa sin razón.

.-. Sinceramente no espere verlo aquí .-. rompió con el silencio Yuriy

.-. Es una gran coincidencia

.-. Ahm! Puedo hablarte de tu?

.-. Por favor y yo te puedo hablar de tu?

.-. De igual manera

Y una sonrisa de complicidad volvió a escapar de sus labios.

.-. Oye suéltame! .-. gritó una joven porque un tipo se propasaba con ella

.-. Sueltala! .-. salió a defenderla Boris

.-. Tu que te metes? Estúpido .-. escupió ese robusto hombre

.-. Ha dicho que la sueltes y la vas a soltar

Aquel tipo lanzó un golpe al rostro de Boris, pero este con la habilidad que tenía y sin importar cuan ebrio estaba había logrado no solo esquivar su golpe si no además darle de vuelta unos golpes más, en ese antro se armo un tremendo zafarrancho pues aquel sujeto no iba solo, golpes iban y venían, Kai y Yuriy se separaron, el primero para buscar a Rei y el segundo para ayudar a su amigo, Rei por su parte no sabía como reaccionar, solo trataba de defenderse y de defender a la chica con la que anteriormente estaba bailando, Yuriy como podía se metía entre toda la gente, buscaba a Boris como desesperado su amigo estaba siendo golpeado a la que ves que el también golpeaba Yuriy se le unió a esa lucha, el caos aumento la intervención de las autoridades fue necesaria, y Yuriy y Boris habían aprovechado para escapar, por una puerta trasera salían Kai y Rei, subiendo a el auto rápidamente y desapareciendo de ese lugar, Yuriy como pudo se llevó al pelilavanda que aún y cuando ya se encontraba afuera seguía según el golpeando ´ emprendiendo ambos el camino de vuelta a su departamento, Kai había pasado a dejar a su departamento a Rei, por su parte este no había recibido tanto daño, Kai solo tenía un par de golpes en todo el cuerpo, a los cuales no les ponía atención pues tenía ahora cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Yuriy y Boris ya estaban en su departamento, a Yuriy le había costado trabajo subir al pelilavanda pues este estaba muy nervioso ´ aún por lo ocurrido, Yuriy se encargaba de curar sus heridas, y el pelilavanda seguido lo golpeaba pues decía que el alcohol ardía demasiado, así que si Yuriy no había recibido muchos golpes en el antro los estaba recibiendo de Boris, bien podía defenderse, pero eso dejaría peor a Boris, era una batalla perdida contra el comportamiento entre aniñado y ebrio de Boris, solo un cuarto de hora pasó para que Boris se quedara dormido, ahora Yuriy volvía a concentrar su atención a lo que le había pasado esa noche, había visto de nuevo a Kai, y ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte tan solo de recordarlo, ese estúpido, doloroso, pero sobre todo, placentero cosquilleo en el estomago había llegado a su punto más alto en cuanto cruzó de nueva cuenta palabra con el bicolor.

Kai pasaba por lo mismo, incluso hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer, suspiro, si, por la esperanza de saber que el pelirrojo no lo había olvidado, por sentir lo que sentía y poder haber reído con el taheño sin razón aparente solo por el hecho de verse juntos.

Para la noche siguiente Yuriy se había dispuesto ir a ese antro, algo en su interior le decía que Kai iba a estar ahí, Boris no quería dejarlo ir solo pues lo de la noche anterior lo tenía presente (sobre todo lo tuvo por la "cruda" realidad), Yuriy había aceptado, no podía dejarlo solo ahí, Kai se había enlistado de igual manera, pues sabía con certeza que Yuriy estaría ahí, como lo sabía, supuso, así de simple.

La noche era normal en aquel antro, no fue clausurado ni nada parecido, dinero bien manejado entre autoridades y el dueño le permitían seguir operando (malditos corruptos), Yuriy fue de los primeros en llegar juntos con Boris, se habían sentado en la barra y bebían mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, Boris como siempre se harto de estar sentado y se fue a bailar con un par de chicas llevándose a Yuriy con el, y el de buena/mala gana había aceptado, aunque eso era un antro el DJ había optado por poner algo de música lambada (si saben como se baila eso no?), así que las cosas subieron de temperatura en aquel lugar, Kai había llegado justo en aquel momento, pero no había visto a Yuriy como siempre ocupo la mesa de arriba, pidió algo de beber, un mesero fue asignado para atenderle especialmente.

.-. Disculpe señor... acaso hoy no lo acompaña el joven chino?

.-. Hn .-. Kai bien podía mandarlo al demonio por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de hacer eso.-. No

.-. Si me permite recomendarle algo, usted podría bailar con quién usted desee

.-. Dedícate a servir... voy a hacerte una pregunta... el día de hoy no ha venido un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules mas o menos de mi edad .-. sabía que Yuriy podría ser reconocido fácilmente sus características no eran como la de cualquier ruso.

.-. Ah, ya veo, usted se refiere al joven Yuriy

Kai se enderezo en su asiento poniendo atención a el nombre de Yuriy

.-. Si, el joven Yuriy ya llegó, de hecho debe de estar abajo bailando o en la barra bebiendo con su amigo

.-. Que más sabes de él?

.-. Mucha gente pregunta por él

.-. Como? .-. preguntó extrañado Kai

.-. Si, es muy conocido aquí, siempre esta bailando con muchas chicas, y es muy reconocido no solo por mujeres sino por hombres también pues es bastante guapo y se corren rumores de que es bisexual .-, se quedó callado ante la mirada de Kia

.-. Continua.-. por un momento se sintió celoso de lo que oía.

.-. Si, como le acabo de decir, el joven Ivanov es bastante concurrido, goza de mucha popularidad tanto como su amigo Kusnetzov Boris

.-. Por que nunca he escuchado de el aquí?

.-. pues porque casi nunca coinciden los días que vienen y cuando coinciden usted se la pasa aquí sentado y el cómo siempre bailando...

.-. Donde esta ahora?

.-. Pues ya le dije, bailando o en la barra

.-. Bien, cuida que nadie se siente aquí, en seguida vuelvo

.-. Como ordene señor

Kai había bajado a la planta baja, no podía creer todo eso de Yuriy, si a lo sumo tendría los 17 años cumplidos, ahora se daba cuenta de que no sería nada fácil conquistar a ese taheño pues este parecía tener una vida demasiado sociable ´ para Kai, no tardó nada en localizarlo, Yuriy había terminado de bailar con aquella chica mientras que Boris ahora bailaba con ella y su amiga, bebía Vodka, mientras miraba a su amigo bailar no había notado la presencia de Kai sino hasta que este se paró frente a él, Yuriy sonrió, sabía que el iría, Kai no pidió permiso, solo se sentó junto a el, habían comenzado una amena plática mientras ingerían una gran cantidad de Vodka y cuanta porquería pedían, el peliazul lo había invitado a subir a la planta alta para alejarse de todo el bullicio y Yuriy aceptaría solo si bailaban, ebrio no podía negarse, además la música le incitaba, más lambada, sin importar que todos los veían bailaban al compás de aquella música, seguido sus cuerpos se encontraban en cercanía total, no rozándose, tocándose, vaya que Yuriy le hacía honor a su fama, bailaba sin igual, Boris desde lejos le miraba, sonreía el ver a su amigo tan alegre con aquel chico, para después preocuparse por su propia diversión, olvidándose de él, las miradas se centraban en Yuriy y Kai que no les prestaban atención, ahora si, Yuriy aceptaba subir con el, la mesa estaba algo alejada de el bullicio, estaban ahora un poco solos, pues ahí se encontraba el mesero para atenderlos, Kai pidió que este les dejara solos, el coqueteo comenzó, la botella que el mesero dejó había sido destapada, su contenido servido, comenzaron las cercanías, los besos, la mitad de la botella había sido ingerida, caricias, fajes, la botella vacía y unos miembros endurecidos.

.-. Aquí no podemos hacerlo... nos pueden ver .-. dijo en susurros Kai

.-. Vamos a tu casa... ya no puedo esperar .-. Kai se levanto, pero Yuriy lo seguía besando aferrándose a el, billetes fueron dejados sobre la mesa con una GRAN propina para el mesero y ambos salían de ahí abrazados, en el auto las cosas se calentaban más, pero no, querían un lugar más cómodo y amplio, el departamento estaba cerca, no tardaron en llegar, ya pasaba la media noche, ni siquiera el vigilante del edificio estaba, subieron al ascensor, en el camino habían adelantado bastante, salieron de ahí y corrieron a el departamento de Kai, este estaba algo frío, pero la excitación de ambos embriagaba el ambiente, tornándolo caluroso, los besos aumentan, ambos no pueden esperar más y se entregan a la pasión pero también al amor...

End of flash back

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Kai recordaba aquella ocasión en que lo conoció, la vez en que ambos se habían entregado con locura desenfrenada, pero era solo eso, pasión, aquel bello taheño no podía amarlo, en aquel antro era por demás conocido, tanto por mujeres como por hombres, seguramente la vida del pelirrojo era así: loca y libertina, en donde el fue solo una de esas personas que cayó ante los encantos del pelirrojo (y quién no caería?).

Era tan estúpida la situación, el pensaba que Yuriy no lo amaba y Yuriy pensaba lo mismo de el, un par de idiotas enamorados, cuyo único error fue hacer el amor sin decirse antes lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pensando que ambos habían sido utilizados.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

.-. Yura? .-. tocó la puerta Boris.- puedo pasar

.-. Adelante, esta abierta.-. y concentro sus ojos en la pantalla del computador.-. que pasa Boris?

.-. Estas muy ocupado?

.-. No, siéntate

.-. Ya veo, que tal te fue en el trabajo?

.-. Bien, como siempre

La conversación no era cómoda, era mejor dicho, monótona, sin sentido, Boris era directo, pero sabía que ahora no podía hacerlo, Yuriy tecleaba a alta velocidad algo que sería seguramente un trabajo escolar, y Boris rompía el silencio.

.-. Te sientes bien Yuriy?

.-. Si, por? .-. contesto y pregunto el como si nada pasara.

.-. No...por nada

.-. Hn

Y el mutismo nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación, minutos pasaron sin que ambos dijeran palabra, después Boris se decidió a hablar con él.

.-. Yura... si necesitas hablar solo hazlo

.-. No tengo nada de que hablar Boris... solo estoy un poco cansado y muy ocupado

.-. Yuriy ...yo... esta bien, te dejo para que te apresures y descanses.

.-. Gracias Boris

Boris salió de aquella habitación, entristecido por su amigo, se recordaba así mismo cuando fue rechazado por ese niño, al que el, "creía" seguir amando, Yuriy nunca le había dejado solo, por eso lo entendía, cuando el pasó por lo mismo deseaba que lo dejaran en paz, solo, pero Yura como su amigo, en todo momento lo apoyó, ahora a él le correspondía hacer lo mismo por el taheño, no sabía exactamente como, pero lo iba a ayudar.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

.-.Rei tres ordenes de tallarines especiales y de beber agua de limón fresca por favor, todo a la mesa 5.

.-. Si señor

A toda velocidad se apresuró a trabajar en las ordenes pedidas, ejercía un trabajo doble, cocinero y mesero, pues así podía costearse bastante bien sus necesidades primarias, ya teniendo las ordenes de tallarines se dirigió a la mesa que se le había indicado, claro, antes que nada se quito el gorro de la cabeza.

.-. Ya quita esa cara Kusnetzov .-, le dijo su amigo

.-. Hn?

.-. te decía que ya quitaras esa cara

.-. como está tu amigo? .-. pregunto el segundo chico que los acompañaba

.-. bien, ... eso dice el

.-. sabes?... no deberías de preocuparte tanto por el... ya se le pasará

.-. Rostov tiene razón, tu amigo es muy joven, ese tipo de enamoramientos a su edad siempre son así, creen que nunca volverán a amar

.-. Ojalá fuera así de simple

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero, que no era otro más que Rei, Boris se quedó estupefacto al verlo, que aquel chico que ahora se encontraba frente a el no era el mismo que estaba con el peliazul, Rei por su parte no ponía atención a la insistente mirada que Boris posaba sobre el, hasta que sus sentidos felinos lo alertaron de la situación, trataba de tranquilizarse y solo concentrarse a servir, pero esa mirada insistente lo inquietaba en sobre manera, entre temor y pena el chino se retiró de la mesa, los compañeros de Boris miraban al chico, no pasaba desapercibida para ellos la mirada que este le dirigía al chico que acababa de servirles.

.-. Que pasa Kusnetzov?

.-. Nada.-. contestó el sin quitar la vista de aquella puerta por la cual desapreció Rei.

Sus amigos no volvieron a preguntar nada, conocían al albino y sabían que el no diría nada más...

Adentro en la cocina

.-. Te pasó algo Rei? .-. preguntó una chica vestida de mesera

.-. No... Marsha, no me pasa nada.-. contesto no tan seguro Rei

.-. Rei, dime?... que te pasó? ... te veo muy nervioso...

.-. En serio Marsha... no es nada...

.-. Bien... ahora hay que trabajar .-. dijo ella nada convencida de lo que Rei le decía.

El día de trabajo había terminado, Rei y Marsha como siempre se retiraban juntos, el departamento de Rei estaba a unas cuadras de el de Marsha, el albino los seguía de cerca en su auto, ninguno de los dos lo había notado, Boris sabñia que hacía eso por su amigo, pero... para que hacia eso exactamente?... de que le servía seguir a Rei?...

Fin del capítulo.



**Notas: **Pues bien, llamémosle a este el recuento de los daños.

_**Escuela**:_ un buen año para mí, mis calificaciones mejoraron y tuve la oportunidad de casi terminar la preparatoria (voy a revalidar materias para subir el promedio), me metí a un curso intensivo de Java, en el cual no salí nada mal, conocí nuevos maestros, el más apreciado de todos mi maestro Héctor, viví buenas y malas cosas, cosas nuevas, algunas dolorosas, pero me queda el consuelo de que ha sido un muy buen año para mi.

_**Familia**:_ Bien, creo que la final del año es cuando mejor me ha ido, con mis hermanos pues ... uno de mis hermanos se fue a Estados Unidos, ya lleva más de medio año radicando allá, con mis hermanas todo bien, aunque tuve bastantes problemas con ellas, con mi papá las cosas se pusieron feas, apenas le detectaron Diabetes, hasta cierto punto me siento mal, pues este año me lleve como perra y gata con el, sé que muchas veces fue porque me sentí mal de no ser la hija que el siempre ha querido que yo sea y como tal me revelé en contra de el, pero ahora por lo de su enfermedad me siento algo sacada de onda, con mi mamá, un pésimo año, siempre he tenido problemas con ella, todo porque antes que yo, siempre esta alguien más, ya sean mis hermanos o algún familiar (cuñadas (os)) más, así que me la he pasado reprochándole todo el tiempo, bastantes ocasiones ha reprimido mi conducta, pues piensa que soy floja, talvez porque ella no ha visto lo que me he esforzado para ser como ella quiere que yo sea, además, de todas las personas en el mundo mi madre es quien menos sabe de mi vida, pero cuando la operaron sentí horrible, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento, tan solo de pensar en que la iba a perder, sé que ha sido difícil nuestra relación, pero ella como ha podido ha sido una buena madre, y no la cambiaría por nada aún si me tratara como a una perra, le guardo rencor pero la quiero, en este año siento que he comenzado a llevarme mejor con todos, aunque claro siempre hay problemas. En internet he hecho una hermana, Neko-ili, tal vez ella no este aquí conmigo, pero me dio tanto gusto saber que para una persona yo haya significado algo así, una hermana, creo que nos entendemos pues lo que nos hemos dicho la una a la otra jamás se lo diríamos a nuestras hermanas de sangre, la quiero mucho aunque no coincidamos en el msn.

_**Amigos**:_ Para mi siempre ha sido difícil hacer amigos, por lo amargada que soy, nadie soporta mi carácter agresivo y frío, de la secundaria solo sigo teniendo contacto con mi amiga Gaby, y en la prepa solo he tenido dos amigos, Alan y Mutsu-chan, Alan dejó la escuela a principios de año, para dedicarse a hacer una carrera técnica, Mutsu dejó la escuela a mediados de año por problemas familiares, por lo cual prácticamente me quedé sola, hasta ahora he vuelto a tener un buen contacto con ella, me alegra saber que esa chava alegre y buena amiga siga siendo una niña y que siga siendo mi mejor amiga, cuando recién entre a la prepa abierta mis padres me dieron la opción de estudiar en una escuela privada o bien de escoger una carrera técnica en una escuela particular yo dejé eso para no dejarla a ella, porque sabía que la perdería si me cambiaban de escuela, después tuve la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen de admisión a la preparatoria, pero no quise, igual por ella, este año pudo haber sido igual, pero ahora ella fue quién se quería cambiar de escuela, entonces pensé ya no en ella, sino en mi, no me la puedo vivir pegada a ella, siguiendo sus pasos, porque no somos iguales, cada una quiere cosas distintas, aunque nuestras metas sean comunes, ahora solo le puedo decir que tomé una buena decisión no siguiéndola, pero le reitero que siempre voy a estar a su lado, no importa cuan difícil sea la situación, para eso son las amigas no?.

En el plano de los cyber amigos, me siento feliz, porque es aquí donde más amigos tengo, aunque quisiera conocerlos de verdad, pues una amistad por internet no es lo mismo que una amistad real, conocí gente nueva, ya sea vía foro, msn o chat, muchas de ellas son en verdad entrañables para mi, pues amigos varones no tengo, muchas de las personas que se conocen por intenet son falsas, pero las personas que he tenido oportunidad de tratarlas no son así, yo las adoro, pues me han contado un poco de su vida, me han dejado ver cosas que a otras personas no les dejarían ver, ellas saben quienes son, y yo las admiro, porque han sabido salir adelante a pesar de todo y de todos.

**_Relaciones_**: Bien, novios este año, ninguno... para mi no existe el amor... nunca he sentido ese sentimiento por nadie, lo más a lo que llegó es a una obsesión, pero nunca siento amor, hay chavos que han estado conmigo, pero no los considero como novios pues es como andar sin andar realmente, nos falta madurez para llevar una relación aunque no sea seria, por eso nunca acepto a nadie, creo que en eso también me falta trabajar, pues no siempre puedo estar cerrada a las demás personas, la única persona con la que he andado ha sido alguien por quien yo misma me odio, pues fui vilmente usada, perdí mi dignidad andando con ese chavo, y me siento mal de que cuando lo veo siento por el algo´ que no es amor, pero me siento mal por sentir eso.

**_Lo bueno_**: Conocer nuevos amigos, poder escribir aquí en esta página, recibir la convocatoria para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, aprender nuevas cosas ya sea en la escuela o en el trabajo, y el hecho de que poco a poco estoy madurando, aprendiendo a aplicar las cosas que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida para no volver a cometer los mismos errores de antes y el regreso de una persona a la que yo quise mucho en el pasado.

**_Lo malo_**: Como siempre, cosas malas con mi familia, despedidas, desilusiones, una que otra pelea a golpes, malas vibras, sucesos dolorosos que me han obligado a ser el maniquí sin vida que era antes (aunque ya estoy trabajando en eso) y pues bien creo que nada más.



**Ani Li Valkov:** Privet, como has estado, bueno, pues antes que nada, gracias por el review, acabo de leer un fic en donde dices que has estado un poco triste, bueno, sé que no es mi asunto, pero de todas formas te digo que no te preocupes, no conozco bien la razón, si supiera te daría un mejor consejo, ahora lo que te digo es que no te desanimes, por lo que me he dado cuenta en mis reviews y en tus fics es que eres una chica alegre, y es así como siempre debes de estar, perdón por no haberte dejado reviews en las actualizaciones que has hecho últimamente pero no he tenido tiempo, cuídate mucho y te lo repito, échale ganas y gracias por tu review.

**Gabz: **Vaya que si eres multifacética, con lo que dijiste de **"Sublime"** casi me muero, es que si en verdad no haces que ese si sea un KaixRei me voy a matar, y de paso te mato a ti XD es broma, en ese fic si que esta fregado, pero como ya te lo he dicho no le ha ido tan mal, muchas quisiéramos la suerte de poder vivir con Kai, en este fic yo también sentí feo por Rei lo mismo que por Kai y Yuriy, creo que me duele más por Yuriy y eso que Kai es mi favorito, y me puse a pensar en lo que me dijiste de que si fueras Boris en lugar de ayudar a Yuriy te aprovecharías de el O.o, pues el fic en sí ya esta hecho, pero siempre acepto propuestas, lo estuve pensando un rato, después lo comente con mi amiga Mutsu y a ella no le gustó, pues ella ya leyó el fic completo y eso iría en contra de lo que he escrito, y lo seguí pensando, y ya no sabía que hacer, y ahora en este capítulo te darás cuenta de con quién se va a quedar, bueno, sigo siendo feliz de que te siga hasta el momento te siga gustando el fic, aquí tienes la actualización y el próximo capítulo hasta enero, que te la hayas pasado bien con tu familia,. Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

**Neko-ili: **Privet Hermana, me voy a poner celosa, ya tienes nueva hermanita , pero bueno, yo tengo la culpa porque nunca me conecto cuando tu te conectas, sobre el fic, que bueno que te este gustando como voy enredando todo, sobre Rei, bueno, te diré que no soy feliz tratándolo así, pero como tu dices, todo sea por el bien del fic, y sobre Yuriy, bien... el también tiene la culpa, tienes razón estaba ebrio, por eso yo no tomo XD, Boris se comporta súper lindo, también me agrada como el bastardo grosero (perdón por las palabras) que era antes, pero me gusta mucho más así, bueno hermanita, espero que te la hayas pasado muy, muy bien en navidad, te deseo un feliz año nuevo, a ver si por suerte nos encontramos en el messenger, cuídate, poka!.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Privet,gracias por el review, que bueno que te dejé intrigada, y que sigas leyendo la historia (para eso te dejo intrigada, XP soy mala), bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia, cuídate mucho, poka!.

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy:** Hallo matrassen, bueno, tu review me lo dejaste en el capítulo 3, pero me parece justo que te lo conteste aquí, me alegra que siga siendo de tus favoritos, que bueno que ya hayamos arreglado el problema que tuvimos, no sabes como me quede intrigada cuando pasó eso, bien, no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer tu fic **"Proyecto Mecanización Humana", **pero te prometo que lo haré en cuanto pueda, supongo que aún sigues de vacaciones (al menos mientras yo estoy subiendo este fic), pues espero que eso te sirva para reflexionar y para que te relajes, bien matrassen, me despido, poka!.

**Chikage-SP: **Hola, como has estado, bueno, no te preocupes por lo de el review, yo sé que es difícil hacerlo cuando no se cuenta con el tiempo suficiente, gracias por dejar review, y me alegra que te siga gustando, esta es la mejor historia que tengo, es a la que más cerebro le pongo, créeme, lo de la borrachera de Yuriy lo saqué de una fiesta a la que fui (y no por voluntad propia X( , mis padres me obligaron a ir), y ahí mi ex se emborracho horrible, por esa razón termine con el, me hizo algo parecido a lo que hizo Yuriy, y por propia dignidad lo mandé al demonio, cosa que no haré en el fic con Yuriy y Kai, Kai fue malo con Rei por borracho, te diré que el Neko tampoco se puso muy difícil, solo se dejó llevar porque creía que Kai lo quería, pero se fregó porque en este fic no es así, y Kai lo seguirá usando solo si el Neko se deja, cosa que veo fácil hasta que llegué el momento en que Rei no lo aguante, solo espero no hacerlo sufrir mucho, de hecho, te diré que al final de cuentas Rei tendrá bastante suerte con el amor, cuídate mucho, adiós.

**Anyanka Khushrenada: **Lo mismo te digo a ti, como has estado, bien, pues antes que nada quiero agradecerte por dejarme un review en este fic, Wahh, casi me da un paro al ver que dejaste un review, (Naru saltando), me satisface el hecho de que te guste mis lemons, te diré que el primer capítulo lo hice hace siglos (bueno, cuando estaba en la secundaria), lo hice así como de "Haber si es chicle y pega", y la verdad no pensé en continuarlo hasta que subí la historia acá, sobre el fic, te diré lo que ha muchas les he dicho, Kai y Yuriy sufrirán un rato, aparecen aquí como idiotas enamorados por que de hecho lo son, no se dijeron que se amaban, y ahora comenzaran a enredar todo, por que, pues por idiotas, se aman y no se lo dicen y tratan de conservar "dignidad" para no mostrar su debilidad frente al otro, pero eso si, en la cama los dos son iguales de calientes, no debes de poner a dos jóvenes guapos con hormonas despiertas y alcohol juntos y menos en una habitación si no ya sabes que pasará, con Rei, bueno, me he visto mala con el, pero es que el Neko es demasiado suave y por Kai hará lo que sea, hasta ser su trapo de desquite, sin importarle si Kai lo ama o no, ponerlo de rival, bueno eso si, aunque va a sufrir por Kai un rato, puedo decirte que a Rei no le irá tan mal en el amor, pues tendrá alguien que lo haga feliz como el se lo merece, auque también tendrá que luchar por el, talvez eso lo ponga más detalladamente en otro fic, sobre lo de Boris y Yuriy juntos, pues te diré, Gabz me proponía eso, tu me dices que a ti no te gusta, así que lo pensé durante un rato, y vi que no, se perdería la esencia de Boris como un amigo casi hermano de Yuriy, pero eso no significa que Yuriy aprovechándose de su amistad lo use un ratito (wajaja, que mala soy, cof cof, ejem)... y bien, con **"Whisper", **te diré que después de Ran Mouri (la chica que subió los dos primeros fics de Initial D en español en esta página), nunca creí que alguien más volviera a escribir sobre este anime, en tu fic me agrada como pones todo, analizándolo bien, Ryosuke es lindo, pero si lo miras más detenidamente en tu fic, besa y abraza a Takumi buscando que este caiga de la manera más dulce posible y como todo caballero que es no hará algo más´ si Takumi no se lo permite (eso espero yo), con Keisuke, bueno, el es muy guapo, es más joven que su hermano y lo adoro, pues como dice Ryosuke el es impulsivo y eso me encanta, los dos están de lujo, por un lado la galantería de Ryosuke y por otro la avives de Keisuke, yo como Takumi no sabría que hacer, pero creo que me quedaría con Keisuke, leí el capítulo 2 de el fic, y de no ser por que estaba en un cyber hubiera gritado, de por si, un chavo se me quedó viendo raro por que mi cara se puso de los colores del arcoiris, así que no pude dejarte un mega reviewsote, he notado que siempre pones una cruz con diamantes (si mal no recuerdo) en tus fics, la pregunta es por que, claro si no es imprudente que lo pregunte, volviendo a Beyblade, bien, pues estuve buscando más imágenes de Mihaeru y no encontré TOT, que nadie más lo quiere, creo que somos las únicas dos locas a las que no gusta, para enero o febrero haré un fic de Mihaeru, va a estar algo diferente a lo que he escrito, el va a sufrir horrible, pero será un fic al que le dedicaré un gran tiempo, por si después lo quieres leer, wow, tu ya estas en la Universidad, me da nervios solo de pensar que yo talvez este así pronto, ya que ya termine por fin la prepa, aunque voy a revalidar algunas materias, pero en fin, ya la acabé y hasta Junio será el examen de admisión a la universidad, así que voy a estar mega ocupada en eso, me despido, cuídate mucho.

**KaT Ivanov:** Hola, no te preocupes por lo de los review, mi compu es como la tuya, así que te entiendo perfectamente, bien, ahora ya sabes lo que pasó después con los enredos que puse, aunque fue más un capítulo de recuerdo que otra cosa, aquí tienes el capítulo 5 y espero que este también te guste, poka!.

Como ven son pocos los reviews que he tenido, pero no me puedo quejar pues quienes si han dejado review son las personas que a mi me importan de verdad, en cuanto a otras cosas, este capítulo estuvo más larguito, así espero hacer los demás capítulos para que no se aburran y no me vean como flojonaza, me tardé un poco más en este porque perdí el cuaderno donde escribí este fic (por suerte nadie lo vio) y además me lesione todo el brazo, hasta la muñeca ToT así que solo pude escribir con una mano y me costó algo de trabajo, bien, pues pásensela súper bien este año nuevo, no tomen mucho y si toman no manejen (un idiota que iba ebrio casi nos atropella a mi y a Mutsu-chan) disfruten de este año nuevo, y si siguen las tradiciones de las uvas, en lugar de pedir deseos hagan buenos propósitos, pero sean concientes y propongan algo que en verdad vayan a cumplir.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

"Mou ikutsu neru to oshogatsu Oshogatsu ni wa tako agete Koma o mawashite asobimashu Hayaku koi koi oshogatsu".

"_**Cuantos noches faltan para el año nuevo, En la fiesta de año nuevo volaremos una cometa. Jugaremos con pelotas. Ven pronto, ven pronto año nuevo"**_

Frase que se dice en el _Omisoka_ (la víspera de año nuevo) mientras se celebra el _Bonenkai_ (así se le llama a la celebración de año nuevo generalmente se hace con amigos y en el trabajo y literalmente significa, "fiesta para olvidar el año").

"Akemashite omedeto gozamaisu- kotoshi mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu".

Frase que se usa en el Shogatsu (que es la celebración de la noche de año nuevo).

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo. (Mi frase )

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari 


	6. Lo que cada uno siente

Privet, si quieren matarme no hay bronca, no tengo excusas por la enorme demora que he tenido en esto de actualizar los fanfics y la verdad es que me estanque un poquito con esto, no me gusta dar excusas soy de las que piensa que cuando te comprometes con algo debes cumplir por eso solo pido disculpas por la demora con este capítulo.

**Autora**: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** Por lo menos los dos primeros capítulos para mayores de 16 años.

**Parejas:** KaixYuriy.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío y créanme que conviene más que no sea así.

**Advertencia: **LEMON Y YAOI.

**Dedicatoria: **paraGabz y Chikage

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

**Capítulo 6**

.-.Yura?... puedo pasar?.- Boris llamó a la puerta

.-. Si, pasa .-. respondió él.

.-. Aún estas trabajando?-. preguntó el, con una respuesta que era por demás obvia pues el chico aún estaba sentado frente al computador.

.- Si, aún no termino de hacer el reporte que me pidieron en la preparatoria.- decía sin voltear a mirarlo.

.- Es muy difícil?...es que llevas ya mucho tiempo frente a la computadora.-. decía mientras se sentaba en la cama del taheño, hacía días que este trabajaba en el dichoso reporte

.-. No mucho, pero quiero entregar un ensayo excelente, en esta materia he bajado de calificación

.-. Que materia es?

.-. Lógica

.-. Pufff, esa materia no se te da, por lo que veo, esta noche tampoco vamos a salir

.-. La verdad es que tampoco estoy de ánimos para salir

Seguía mirando el monitor mientras tecleaba, pero Boris notaba que algo en su mirada había cambiado, la tristeza en el ambiente era notoria.

.-. Yura... sé que lo que pasó...

.-. Boris, ahorita no quiero hablar de eso, necesito apurarme con este trabajo.- Yuriy lo interrumpió antes de que este hablara de algo que era obvio.

.-. Pero Yuriy!... llevas días dándome la misma excusa, siempre que quiero hablar contigo evades el tema .-. decía molesto mientras se ponía de pie

.-. Entiende Boris, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, y menos ahora que estoy ocupado

.-.Lo ves, siempre das la misma excusa, que si tienes tarea que si el trabajo, que si la escuela, porque no simplemente me dices que te duele hablar de eso?

.-.Y si lo sabes bien, porqué demonios me molestas con eso?.-. y se levanto arrojando la silla.-. me duele, no puedo negártelo, y me duele porque no sé que hacer, nunca me había pasado algo así, estoy enamorado Boris, me entiendes .-. tomó al albino del cuello de su camisa.- por vez primera en mi vida me acosté con alguien amándolo, y para ese tipo, yo fui uno más.

Boris simplemente se había quedado callado, escuchando lo que Yuriy le gritaba mientras trataba de interpretar su mirada tras los lentes que su amigo traía puestos, no era una mirada como las que siempre ponía cuando se enojaba, era más como una mirada perdida, llena de tristeza, nunca antes lo había visto así

.-.lo entiendes, solo fui... uno más, mientras que el para mí.- lo soltó.- ... fue algo especial...- y las lagrimas amenazaban con caer.-. Vete Boris .-. dijo evitando que Boris lo mirara a la cara.

.-. Yura, yo...

.-. Vete .-. y le abría la puerta

.-. Pero de...

.-. Por favor, sal de mí recamara.-. bajaba la mirada

.-. Yuriy déjame hablar

.-. QUE TE SALGAS! .-. y señalaba hacia fuera de la habitación

.-. Esta bien Yuriy, pero si necesitas algo, estaré en mi recamara

Y Boris salió diciendo eso, sin que pasara desapercibido para él, que su amigo tenía unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas un tanto rojas y sus ojos en ese mismo tono.

Y habiendo salido, tampoco evito escuchar que su amigo, dentro de su habitación sollozaba, ahora más que nunca iba a seguir a ese chino, tenía que saber que relación tenía con ese tal "Kai" y de que forma iba ayudar a Yuriy con ese dolor, que le estaba haciendo tanto daño.

Yuriy por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a la cama, se había quitado los lentes que usaba y las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y de ahí al suelo, no le gustaba llorar, de hecho, las únicas veces que lloró fue cuando sus padres habían muerto, y aquella vez que vio a Kai con ese chino, y ahora nuevamente lo hacía, sabía que Boris tenía razón, no podía evadir el tema, pues mientras más lo hacía, más le dolía, el mismo le daba esos consejos a Boris cuando este tenía su depresión, y ahora el sabía cuan difícil le había sido a Boris recuperarse de ese golpe, pero en el caso de él, era peor, pues el ni siquiera intento algo con Kai, simplemente fue y se acostó con el, confirmándole quizá a Kai, que el era un chico fácil y hasta el pensaba así de si mismo.

Y por si fuera poco, aquel chino, parecía tener con Kai una "relación" un tanto más "seria" que una One night stand, porque demonios se había enamorado de el? si, enamorado, el se había enamorado, por vez primera en su vida, siempre pensó que eso algún día pasaría, pero porque así, de esa manera, de esa persona, porque demonios no podía ser más simple? tantos porques, y ni una sola respuesta y las lagrimas...continuaban cayendo (T.T).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para Kai las cosas no iban mejor, aunque intentaba mantenerse ocupado trabajando, a la hora de descansar venían a su mente aquellas imágenes del pelirrojo, del día en que lo conoció, de cuando estuvieron juntos, y de ese noche en el antro, cuando el besaba a esa tipa, cuando pensaba en eso, no podía evitar llenarse de rabia, fue vilmente usado, al menos así se sentía el, aunque a la vez, cuando recordaba lo de esa tipa, acudía a su pecho un sentimiento distinto, uno que no había sentido por nada ni por nadie, dolor, Si un dolor muy extraño, incomodo, no es que fueran celos exactamente, era algo distinto, un dolor que lo angustiaba, como algo que no se podía sacar del pecho, algo inquietante, y lo peor es que no sabía como quitarse esa molestia de su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Rei, necesito que atiendas la mesa 6.- dijo un hombre robusto al chino

.-. Enseguida señor

.-. Marsha tu ponte a marinar las ensaladas .-. ordenó a la joven

.-. Si señor.-. y en cuanto el hombre salió de ahí.-. Uff, este día si que ha estado pesado no crees Rei?

.-. Y eso que aún es temprano .-. le respondió el oriental con un poco de desgano

.-. Rei te sucede algo? .-. le preguntó la joven con algo de preocupación, desde hacía un tiempo el desempeño de Rei no era de lo mejor, pero en los últimos días era fatal

.-. No, nada, ya voy a atender la mesa que me ordenó el jefe

Salió de la cocina directo a la mesa que le habían ordenado, y para su sorpresa en aquella mesa se encontraban Takao y Max que le sonrieron al verlo

.-. Que tal viejo? Hace rato que no te vemos .-. lo saludó muy sonriente Takao

.-. Max, Takao, desde cuando están en Rusia!

.-. Que modales Rei! Ni un como están´ al menos?

.-. Lo siento, es que estando en el trabajo no me permiten platicar con los clientes, aunque sean mis amigos, pero en fin, cuando llegaron?

.-. Llegamos hace unos días, Mao nos dijo que aún no regresabas a China, y como no teníamos noticias tuyas te vinimos a buscar

.-. Ya veo, pues como ven estoy bien

.-. Eso no es cierto .-. le dijo Max

.-. Eh? .-. se extraño Rei ante la respuesta de su amigo

.-. No se porque siento que nos estás mintiendo, además tienes ojeras y te ves más delgado

.-. Ahora que lo dice Max, es verdad te ves fatal hermano

.-. No es nada grave, es que como estamos escasos de personal estoy trabajando el doble, solo eso

.-. Ah .-. dijeron Max y Takao, no tan convencidos ahora

.-. Bueno, van a ordenar algo o los tengo que correr, si no ordenan nada tendré que hacerlo

.-. Que humor el tuyo Rei, no cabe que todo a la larga se pega, y a ti se te pego la mala educación de Kai

"Kai" .- ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Rei y no paso desapercibido para Max y Takao que algo había pasado, pues el semblante de Rei cambió

.-. Te pasa algo viejo? .-. preguntó Takao sin obtener respuesta del asiático

.-. Rei...-. le llamó Max

.-. Van o no a ordenar algo?.-. dijo Rei volviendo a su trabajo

.-. Un café negro y un pastel de vainilla para mi .-. dijo Max

.-. Un café negro y un pastel de chocolate para mí viejo, por favor .-. dijo Takao, ambos sin dejar de ver a Rei

.-. Enseguida se los traigo

Rei volvió a la cocina dejando a sus amigos un tanto desconcertados, Rei no parecía estar muy concentrado en su trabajo, además al mencionarle a Kai algo en el chino cambió, y ambos sólo podían pensar que entre Kai y Rei había pasado algo, quizá se habían peleado, pero ya tendrían tiempo de preguntárselo después

.-. Rei, te tardaste mucho en tomar esas ordenes .-. le dijo la rubia, pero Rei no parecía oírla.-. Rei!...

.-. Kon! .-. Le gritó su jefe haciéndolo volver en sí.-. que demonios te pasa, Sabes que no tenemos más gente trabajando y tu te vas a platicar con esos niños, crees que no te ví, sabes que no puedes perder el tiempo, ve a la cocina y prepara más de la especialidad del día, dale a Most la orden para que ella la cubra

.-. Enseguida.-. Respondió el.-. Pero muévete Kon .-. le ordenó su jefe, para después marcharse

.-. Rei, pásame la orden por favor

.-.Dos cafés negros y dos pasteles, uno de chocolate y uno de vainilla, mesa 6

.-. Voy a atenderlos y tu ponte las pilas que tenemos mucho trabajo, y en la cocina te necesitan

.-. Si-. Dijo él sin darle tanta importancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala Boris tomaba café mientras leía un libro, o aparentaba estarlo leyendo pues no podía concentrarse en la lectura, la depresión de Yuriy lo tenía así, comprendía lo mucho que su amigo había batallado cuando le había pasado lo de Jonhy a él, y ahora no sabía como ayudarlo, pues el había sido igual o más obstinado que Yuriy.

Por otro lado Yuriy ya se encontraba más tranquilo, había apagado el computador y se había sentado en el alfeizar, el viento le daba de lleno a su rostro temblaba un poco por el frío, pero eso no le importaba, cuando Boris había pasado por eso, un millón de veces él había intentado hablar con el albino, y ahora el se portaba grosero con su amigo, sabía que la razón era simple, si Boris le hablaba de eso, más le dolía a su alma la situación, se reprimía a si mismo por actuar como una tonta niña cuando la deja su novio, no podía estar así, lo sabía, pero como se arrancaba del pecho lo que sentía por Kai?

Unos golpes tocando la puerta hicieron que el solo alzara la voz diciendo .-. Pasa Boris ...esta abierto

.-. Supongo que sería tonto preguntarte como te sientes .- le dijo el albino con calma sentándose a su lado

.-. Supones bien

.-. Yura... si no quieres hablar no hay problema, pero no esta de más decirte que cuando lo necesites podrás contarme lo que te pasa

.-. Ahora entiendo lo que tu sentiste cuando pasó lo de Jonhy

.-. Si... es algo muy difícil no?... lo importante es salir adelante, aunque eso siempre va a costar trabajo, sobre todo, cuando lo que sientes es verdadero

.-. Es patético, hablamos como mujeres

.-. Aún estando así tienes sentido del humor

.-. Esa no es una buena señal?

.-. Si, lo es... eso quiere decir que no estas molesto conmigo?

.-. No, estoy molesto conmigo mismo, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, se supone que debería confiar en ti y contarte lo que siento, pero en cambio actúo como un idiota

.-. Estas enamorado

.-...

.-. Spasiva

.-. Es cierto

.-. Cuando quieras puedes contarme

Yuriy quién recargaba su rostro en la mesa del alfeizar se enderezo en su asiento y ahora con los lentes puestos miraba el panorama que le proporcionaba vivir en el último piso

.-. Conocí a Kai hace unos meses, cuando me dirigía de la escuela al trabajo, iba acompañado de Wyatt, mientras hablábamos yo me tropecé con el y desde el instante que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él, una sensación agradable me invadió, y no pude evitar sonrojarme y pensar en el desde ese instante, creo que me enamoré a primera vista...

Boris sentado en silencio escuchaba atentamente lo que Yuriy le contaba

.-. Desde ese día no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, y me convencí de que estaba enamorado de él, o eso es lo que siento, nunca antes había sentido nada igual, después de tener tiempo sin verlo, aquella noche que tu te peleaste en el antro volví a verlo y al día siguiente supe que el estaría ahí y así fue, aquella noche que no vine a dormir estuve con el...

Boris hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, solo se limitaba a escuchar pero en esa parte del relato la respiración del lobo comenzó a volverse más agitada lo que le preocupo al albino

.-. Por primera vez había experimentado lo que era hacer el amor, no era solo sexo, pero si era solo un momento, solo un instante, una noche y nada más, cuando estuve con él, a pesar de disfrutar que nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos que estábamos consumando nuestra pasión, yo no pude evitar pensar en que solo era un segundo, que los dos estábamos borrachos, que ambos éramos hombres y que seguramente al día siguiente ese cuento habría terminado y que yo me iba a sentir mal por haberlo hecho con él y por no hablarle claro en ese ins...tan...te

Las lagrimas amenazaban por caer en su rostro, mezcladas con su dolor, y el aire que golpeaba más fuerte su rostro, aunados a la respiración entrecortada de Yuriy haciéndole ver a su amigo algo que nunca antes había visto en el böjik

.-. Me sentí mal, porque había realizado un sueño, que sentí que nos involucraba a los dos, pero que al final entiendo que solo había realizado yo, el sentimiento no era mutuo, me entregué deseando hacerlo sin esperar nada a cambio y quizá sea eso lo que más me duele, porque juré no arrepentirme de haberlo hecho, pero en el fondo, hubiese deseado que el sintiera aunque sea un poco lo que yo siento por él, porque cuando estuvimos juntos me repetía que el no debía saber lo que yo sentía porque ese miedo me invadió y no exprese lo que quería, porque quede como una vil puta sin valor, y el fue y se besó con ese chino, que al parecer vale más que yo, porque con él, actuaba diferente, lo vi abrazándolo antes de salir del antro como si ese asiático fuera una virgen a la que le dan tiempo para entregarse, los vi como una pareja, y no puedo tragarme mi orgullo y pretender seguir el mismo juego que él, porque me resulta imposible, y la razón es que estoy enamorado y él de mi no, y nunca lo va a estar...

El böjik se quitó los lentes que traía puestos y las lagrimas fluían libremente con su mano oprimía su pecho mientras que el nudo en su garganta lo estaba ahogando de dolor y su amigo lo abrazaba y este solo descargaba todo lo que traía guardado, para muchos quizá era una ñoñería y una cursilería un hombre llorando así, pero a él eso no le importaba, de todos modos su orgullo ya estaba lastimado, cuantos hombres y mujeres no deseaban tenerlo y el sufriendo por un amor que en el fondo deseaba algún día se realizara...

.-. "Y así será Yuriy"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Buen trabajo muchachos mañana los espero temprano, Kon, pasa a mi oficina, necesito que hablemos

El jefe de Rei daba por terminado ese día de trabajo, sin embargo aún le quedaban cuentas por arreglar con el chino, pues este en lo que iba de la semana ya estaba acabando con media vajilla, además de que algunos clientes se quejaban de la calidad de la comida.

La pequeña oficina tenía un olor de tabaco que se respiraba en el aire, un cenicero con muchas colillas era la respuesta a el porque de ese olor, aquel robusto hombre se había sentado detrás del escritorio que rechinaba bajo de aquel sujeto que no era de muy buen aspecto, daba miedo, Rei tomaba asiento después de que este se lo indicaba y aquel hombre prendió otro cigarro ante el asco de Rei que odiaba el tabaco

.-. Sabes cuanto cuesta una cajetilla de cigarrillos Kon?

.-. ...Am... no

.-. ... pues claro que no, tu no fumas – Dijo subiendo un poco el tono.- y sabes cuantos cigarrillos he tenido que fumar para aguantar el estrés que me provocas con tu holgazanería y tu impulso por querer acabar con medio restaurante, sabes cuanto pierdo al día por tenerte de empleado siendo que no te he descontado nada de tu sueldo? .-. LO SABES KON? ACASO LO SABES?

.-. No, pero supongo que es mucho

.-. SUPONES? Y tienes el DESCARO DE DECÍRMELO CON TANTA CALMA?

.-. Que es exactamente lo que quiere que le diga señor? Estoy consciente de mis faltas, pero he venido trabajando el doble y hasta el triple desde hace un tiempo sin recibir mas remuneraciones extras, si contamos eso, estamos a mano

.-. A mano?... muy bien Kon... estas despedido

.-. Cómo?

.-. Para estar a mano tengo que despedirte, si te tengo aquí vas a terminar destruyendo todo

.-. Peor eso no es justo

.-. Nadie dijo que la vida era justa Kon, y ya no me digas más, tu ya no trabajas aquí

.-. Y mi liquidación?

.-. Tu lo dijiste, estamos a mano

.-. Pero

.-. Tu ya no trabajas aquí

.-. Váyase al demonio

Dijo Rei saliendo de ese lugar, mochila al hombro.

.-.REI!

Le gritaron sus amigos al chino

.-. Rei, ya acabaste de trabajar?

.-. Si, mi jefe, mi exjefe . me despidió

.-. Y eso porque? .-. le pregunto el rubio

.-. Por mi falta de empeño en conservar este trabajo

.-. Vaya... lo sentimos mucho amigo .- Takao fue quién hablo en esta ocasión

.-. La verdad es que tampoco estaba muy cómodo trabajando aquí.- y de nuevo su semblante había cambiado, desde hacía algunos días aquel joven pelilavanda iba a comer al restaurante y de mala suerte siempre le tocaba a el atenderlo, lo cual no le agradaba pues siempre que eso sucedía el albino no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso era incómodo para el.

.-. Sabes Rei, que te parece si te acompañamos a tu departamento? aún traemos nuestras maletas, nos perdimos camino acá, además en los hoteles nadie nos entiende y el idiota de Kai no esta en su casa .-. dijo Takao

.-. Claro que sí, no sería malo tenerlos haciéndome compañía

.-. Pues vamos para allá .-. dijo con alegría el pecoso

Rei sonreía con un deje de melancolía, y eso sus amigos lo notaban, él sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado con Kai, desde ese día no había ido a su casa a buscarlo, y Kai ni una llamada le había hecho, esa noche tenía tantos deseos de que Kai lo poseyera, pero a la vez no quería que todo sucediera de ese modo, Kai estaba con unas copas encima, y no quería que su amistad se arruinara por eso, pero ahora, que era de su amistad? Si ya le había dicho al ruso que lo amaba, y quién era tan estúpido como para rechazar a Kai, ya no sabía que hacer, quizá sólo debió quedarse callado, así las cosas hubiesen estado mejor, o no?

Mientras Takao y Max solo lo veían, en todo el camino ninguno de los tres volvió a decir nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Ya te sientes mejor Yuriy? .-. le preguntó el albino sentándose a su lado

.-. Si Boris, creo que me ayudó mucho el hablar contigo

.-. Sé que es pronto para preguntar, pero que vas a hacer?

.-. No lo sé, ni siquiera creo que haya algo que hacer

.-. Tonto, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer

.-. A sí? Como que cosas?

.-. Pues decirle a Kai lo que sientes

.-. Estás loco? No puedo hacer eso

.-. Pero Yuriy! Entonces que piensas hacer? Te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados?

.-. Boris te agradezco el que me quieras ayudar, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada

.-. Porqué?

.-. Esa noche... no puedo olvidar la manera en la que miraba a ese chico, mientras lo abrazaba... se veía... tan distinto a como me miró a mí

.-. Y que tal si el no es nada del chino con el que lo vimos

.-. No lo creo, si el fuera un extraño, porque Kai no lo trato del mismo modo que a mí?

.-. Querías que Kai lo tratara así?

.-. No! ... pero es que eso era distinto .-. dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas

.-. Quién te entiende, ... como sea, no puedes dejar que eso se quede así, Yuriy si lo amas, debes de hacer algo para estar a su lado .-. dijo recostándose cerrando los ojos

.-. Hn... ya veré que es lo que puedo hacer Boris

.-. Así se habla amigo .-. y le hizo al pelirrojo una señal

.-. Boris... desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo

.-. Hm? .-. dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos .-. Que cosa?

.-. Tu... ya no sientes nada por Jonhy? .-. preguntó con cierto temor

.-. Hn... lo sigo amando... pero eso **sí** es algo que **no** tiene remedio, porque el no me ama, me ve como un hermano .-. se levantó y miró a Yuriy con un semblante algo serio

.-. Eso no suena alentador

.-. Lo sé, pero no significa que te tenga que pasar a ti... además, desde hace tiempo, dejo de dolerme el que no me correspondiera, ahora, solo lo recuerdo con un poco de tristeza, yo sólo quiero verlo feliz... no importa que no sea a mi lado...

.-. Es algo muy duro

.-. Lo es, pero hace tiempo que dejé de reprocharme ese sentimiento y vivo más tranquilo, cierto que no soy feliz, pero ya llegara otro momento, por ahora, aprovecho mi soltería de nuevo

.-. Aún no entiendo

.-. Que es lo que no entiendes? .-. levantó una ceja

.-. Qué fue lo que vio en Ralph que no vio en ti

.-. Esa pregunta me la hice muchas veces, y sabes? Preferí dejar de pensar en eso, aunque yo tuviera lo que él vio en Ralph no me sentiría bien, pues no sería yo, y ese amor sería una mentira, así de simple

.-. Jonhy es un idiota... por no ver lo maravilloso que eres, si como amigo eres así de genial, no puedo imaginar como hubieses sido como pareja

.-. Hn... gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor, amigo

.-. Bueno, no es que te corra Boris, pero mañana tengo clase a primera hora y si no me duermo ya no me voy a levantar a tiempo

.-. Que malo eres... pero me da gusto que ya estés mejor, solo espero .-. decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-. que vuelvas Böjik .-. y eso último lo dijo en un susurro

Y Yuriy, esa noche pudo dormir un poco más tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Buenas noches señor .-. dijo una sirvienta retirándole a Kai el saco

.-. Buenas noches .-. dijo el bicolor comenzando a subir las escaleras

.-. Señor... no piensa cenar?

.-. No tengo hambre .-. dijo mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras

.-. Disculpe señor

.-. Qué es lo que sucede? .-. dijo ya un poco alterado pues lo único que quería era descansar

.-. Por la tarde vinieron a buscarlo unos jóvenes, que decían ser sus amigos

.-. Cómo eran?

.-. Eran un joven rubio y un moreno de cabello peliazul

.-. "Max y Takao" "qué estarían haciendo aquí?" y qué pasó con ellos?

.-. Como usted no aviso que tendría invitados les sugerí que volvieran más tarde

.-. Hn .-. ya para que se enojaba más.-. la próxima vez que ellos vengan, hágalos pasar, y acomódenles una habitación, siempre son bienvenidos aquí, más que invitados son mis amigos, entendido?

.-. Si señor, disculpe mi torpeza

.-. Algo más que tengas que decirme?

.-. No señor, nada más.

Y Kai llegó a su habitación, dejándose caer en su suave cama

.-. Para que vendrían esos idiotas a Rusia? .-. y tras unos segundos pensándolo .-. Rei! Seguramente le pasó algo

El bicolor se levantó y tomó el teléfono marcando al departamento de Rei, tras unos repiqueteos por fin alguien le había respondido

.-. Diga?

.-. Max? Habla Kai

.-. Oh! Kai, que bueno que llames, te fuimos a buscar pero no nos quisieron recibir en tu casa enton...

.-. Por que están en Rusia?

.-. Tu tampoco nos dices un como están´ por lo menos? -. Dijo Takao con el teléfono en la mano

.-. Kinomiya, responde, que están haciendo en Rusia?

.-. Vinimos a ver a Rei, Mao nos lo pidió y ya estabamos preocupado por él, y que bueno que nos decidimos a venir, ahora nos damos cuenta que no sirves para ser amigo, sé ve que tienes muy abandonado a Rei

.-. Le pasó algo?

.-. Nada, al menos que tu sepas algo, porque esta muy raro... y sabes tu tienes la culpa, por hacer que el se quedara en este feo país solito sin que lo atiendas y...

.-. Agjh, maldito Kai .-. le dijo Takao a la bocina

.-. Qué pasó? .-. le pregunto el rubio

.-. Ese idiota me colgó, mira que desconsiderado

.-. Es que tu también te pasas... sabes que Kai no soporta que le hablemos de ese modo, y encima le reclamas algo que no sabemos si sea cierto y...

.-. Quién llamaba? .-. interrumpió el chino que salía de la ducha secándose el cabello

.-. Era Kai, mira que el muy mendigo me colgó

.-. "Kai" , algo debiste haberle dicho

Dijo Rei quien sacaba una Ponta (N/a: la bebida de uva de POT) de la nevera.

.-. Pueden tomar lo que quieran, están en su casa, voy a vestirme, y enseguida veo como nos acomodamos

Takao y Max lo veían, en definitiva, algo raro pasaba, si decían el nombre de Kai el asiático se comportaba de manera extraña

Rei por su parte comenzaba a vestirse

.-. "Para que llamaría Kai? Y a estas horas" "podría ser que el quería hablar conmigo?" .-. se ilusionaba de pensar en una afirmación

"_y el idiota de Kai no esta en su casa .-. dijo Takao"_

.-. No, seguramente sólo quería preguntar por los chicos... cuando será que preguntes por mí Kai, acaso no te importo ni un poco? Porque lo hiciste Kai? Por que me besaste? Porque me diste y me quitaste esa ilusión en tan solo un instante? Cómo hago para no amarte? O hasta cuando tendré que esperarte? Y caía llorando al piso, tapando sus ojos con sus manos, sin saber que sus amigos lo habían visto y lo habían escuchado todo.

.-. Así que eso fue lo que pasó? -. Dijeron en un susurro Max y Takao al tiempo que cerraban la puerta

.-. Qué hacemos? .-. preguntó el pecoso

.-. No lo sé, ese Kai es un imbécil, primero hay que saber que pasó exactamente, pero sea lo que sea, si Rei lo quiere, lo ayudaremos a que conquiste a Kai .- dijo Takao muy decidido

Fin del capítulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas: Por fin! acá tienen el capítulo 6 de este fanfic, espero no haberlos decepcionado, después de tanto tiempo de espera, pues bien hoy es sábado 19 de Agosto del 2006, son las 6:53 de la tarde, por cierto subí nuevos fanfics, por favor, no sean malitos y denle una vuelta a mi profile, y a continuación responderé sus reviews. (Que sólo fueron 5 T.T)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Gabz:** Privet, siempre eres la primera en dejarme review, no sé si sentir miedo o gusto O.O, nahhh, no te fijes, soy paranoica :P puessssss, aquí tienes el sexto capítulo, bien pues déjame decirte que para mi el amor debe de ser así, sin palabras, la risa sin sentido de Kai y Yuriy lo demuestra, pura y verdadera, ni yo misma me la creo que un día dos personas se puedan enamorar así como ellos, pero igual los tarados siguen sin saber que son correspondidos por el otro, creo que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con esto O.oU

Ya sé que a ti te cae mal el neko, pero ya lo dije esto es un KaixYuriy, solo tolera un poco más a Rei, y para terminar muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, has sido más amiga de lo que yo me imaginé, por haberme escuchado (literalmente) y haberme ayudado en los momentos malos que he estado pasando, la verdad mil gracias por eso, cuídate mucho, poka!.

**Chikage SP:** Hola, no te preocupes por eso, a mi me pasa casi siempre lo mismo, me entero de las nuevas actualizaciones muuuuuucho después (eso me sonó a Vaca ¬¬), ni siquiera he visto si has podido actualizar "La llave del amor" aunque lo que si sé es que se andan viendo medio crueles con los reviews, espero que en tus vacaciones te haya ido bien, por que lo que es a mi me chocan, y lo de Boris, pues ya lo has leído aquí, ya conoces sus intenciones, aunque queriendo ayudar a Yuriy va a encontrar algo más XD, cuídate, poka!.

**Marean L. Wolff**Privet! Muchas gracias por el review, me halaga que te guste mi historia, tu hermano fer, cual es su nick, escribe aquí, pues me gustaría leer sus historias, como sea, me da gusto que más personas estén leyendo mis fics, aunque te confieso que mi pareja favorita es Kai x Rei (aunque no lo parezca), mis maestros son como los tuyos de hecho creo que todos los maestros son así, usan las vacaciones de pretexto para torturarnos, aunque yo ya no sufro tanto, eso me pasaba cuando iba a la secundaria y creo que se repetirá si es que me llegan a aceptar en la universidad, espero recibir otro review tuyo y te hago la invitación para que leas más fics míos, que estés bien, poka!.

**#17:** Hola, me divirtieron tus reviews, la verdad es que son las dos cosas, les gusta sufrir (masoquistas XD) y a nosotras también nos gusta verlos sufrir, jaja, como llegaron Boris y Yuriy? Ammm ni yo misma sé O.O, yo agarraba y aventaba a Ivanov al elevador para no tener que sufrir de andarlo vigilando y más en un edificio con chorrocientas escaleras, y tienes razón para ser un Hiwatari no fue nada valiente, por eso dije que baka cuando sé escondió, pelea wiii, esa estuvo buena, sobre todo cuando a Yuriy le tocó curar las heridas de Boris, fueron 15 eternos minutos de recibir golpes y eso que ya no estaban peleando en el antro, Jhonny si se vio muy malo con Boris acá entre nos prefiero a Boris que a Ralph pero por la historia es necesario poner a Boris solito para que alguien más lo consuele UU espero que no dejes de leer por eso, pues lo más probable es que se quede con quién tu no quieres, la frase del shogatsu no es la que digo al final, esa la dicen los japoneses en año nuevo, y si, se aprende mucho con los fics, aunque admitámoslo, lo que nos importa es el lemon y la historia, gracias por tus reviews, poka!

**O-Rhin-San**Privet, ammmmmm, no hay bronca aunque te diré que hasta cierto punto si me cayó mal el comentario que hiciste, no se vale criticar a una persona solo por ser lo

que es, y más cuando yo te he dejado conocerme y lo dijiste sin pensar, pero siempre si me afecto de alguna extraña manera, yo soy Skata y a mucha honra, no lo niego, aunque por culpa de imbéciles como los que viven en tu colonia es que nos han clasificado como personas violentas, claro que los Skatos tenemos algo de violentos,

venimos de los Skinheads "pelones racistas" que eran Neo Nazis odiamos a los Hippies, por sus ideas de amor y paz a mí en lo personal se me hace una ideología un poco tonta, así como también se me hace tonto pasarnos la vida peleando, eso fue lo que creo a los Skatos haciéndolos diferentes de los Skinheads pues a diferencia de ellos se supone que nosotros peleamos cuando "vale la pena"

(lastima que ya muchos no recuerden eso T.T), el enemigo natural de los skatos es la sociedad, no los dark y los góticos como muchos piensan, somos multirraciales y multiculturales por lo tanto no estamos en posición de atacar a nadie que pertenezca a algunas de estas culturas, el problema es que en el foro de Gabz sucede que muchas generalizamos (yo también lo he hecho) y eso se malinterpreta muchas veces, pero no creas, yo entendí que no lo hiciste con esa intención así que no te preocupes, y ya así aclarado nos ahorramos problemas.

Ahora, ya sé que eres mi hermana, me lo dijo HiO, y me quedé o.O? en serio, cuando me volví tu hermana O.O, ya no importa yo con mucho gusto acepto ser tu hermana y me honra serlo, así ya tengo tres hermanas Neko-ili, HiO y tu, ya leí el fic de "Sentimientos diferentes" y te dejé review en la página de Amor Yaoi, aquí el fanfiction no me deja subir review, y los demás los estoy leyendo con calma, sobretodo "Penas por amor perdidas" y ahorita tengo que aprovechar que aún no entro a ninguna universidad ya después me va a ser casi imposible, ya cumplí un año de estar escribiendo aquí en este lugar y eso le debo el conocerlas a todas ustedes bueno al foro de Gabz, y sip, con gusto te dedicó el ReixKai que voy a hacer, aunque también se lo voy a dedicar a Kote M. Hiwatari.

Y bien, ya están los reviews contestados, de nuevo disculpen mil veces la demora que tuve en actualizar y no les pongo excusas, voy a intentar no tardarme con el capítulo siguiente, por favor dejen reviews, eso me ayuda a mí a seguir escribiendo, y bien, los dejo con este texto:

DE ESO SE TRATA LA VIDA

"_**Hay momentos en la vida en los que extrañas tanto a algunas personas que quisieras sacarlas de tus sueños y envolverlas en un abrazo.**_

_**Sueña lo que desees soñar, ve a donde desees ir, sé lo que desees ser, porque solamente tienes una vida y una oportunidad para hacer las cosas que deseas hacer. Ten la suficiente felicidad que te haga dulce, los suficientes tropiezos que te hagan fuerte, la suficiente tristeza que te haga humano y la suficiente esperanza que te haga feliz.**_

**_Siempre ponte en los zapatos de otras personas. Si sientes que te duele, probablemente le dolerá a esa persona también._**

_**La mayoría de la gente feliz no necesariamente tiene lo mejor de cada cosa, ellos solamente toman lo mejor de las cosas que aparecen a lo largo de su camino.**_

_**La felicidad existe para aquellos que lloran, aquellos que les duele, aquellos que han buscado, aquellos que han tropezado, porque solamente ellos pueden apreciar la importancia de las personas que han tocado sus vidas.**_

_**La vida comienza con una sonrisa, crece con un beso y termina con una lagrima.**_

_**El futuro brillante estará basado siempre en un pasado olvidado, no puedes continuar con tu vida hasta que dejes escapar tus fracasos del pasado y los dolores de corazón y alma.**_

_**Cuando tu naciste, estabas llorando y todos a tu alrededor sonriendo. Vive tu vida de manera que cuando mueras, seas tu quien esté sonriendo y los demás quienes estén llorando".**_

Este texto me lo mandaron por correo, como una dedicatoria de mi cumpleaños, me hace ponerme a pensar mucho, y hay tantas cosas en las que debo mejorar, en las que tengo que cambiar y muchas más por las cuales debo luchar.

Gracias a esas personas que han estado a mi lado a lo largo de mi vida, y a lo largo de este año que he estado aquí en esta página, para mi ustedes son mis amigos, algunos no los conozco físicamente, pero de verdad los aprecio mucho.

Gabriel, Raquel, Paola, Gaby, Alex, Fernanda, y Eduardo. Sin ustedes no sería lo mismo estar aquí y ni siquiera sería lo mismo vivir, los adoro chavos.

_Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo._

_Se despide _

_Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_


	7. Comienza la verdadera historia

**Autora**: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** Por lo menos los dos primeros capítulos para mayores de 16 años.

**Parejas:** KaixYuriy.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío y créanme que conviene más que no sea así.

**Advertencia: **LEMON Y YAOI.

**Dedicatoria: **paraGabz y Chikage

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

**Capítulo 7**

y el sufriendo por un amor que en el fondo deseaba algún día se realizara...

.-. "Y así será Yuriy" .-. pensó Boris

Si Rei lo quiere, lo ayudaremos a que conquiste a Kai .- dijo Takao muy decidido

El ruso estaba terminando de acomodarse la corbata, esa mañana tendría una cita con unos empresarios muy importantes, usualmente estaría un tanto alterado ya que esas reuniones eran extenuantes y toda su casta de Hiwatari salía a relucir en aquellas juntas, pero esa mañana lucía tranquilo o mejor dicho desganado, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, él sabía que aunque a Takao y a Max les gustaba andar viajando sólo una razón importante los llevaría a Rusia, el pensamiento de que algo malo le sucediera al chino era algo que le preocupaba, tanto que era más importante que cualquier cosa en ese momento, desde aquella noche Rei no lo había ido a buscar y el tampoco tenía el valor para hacerlo, no después de lo que le había hecho, pero ahora tendría que dejar eso de lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Buenos días.- saludo un desaliñado Takao que recién se había levantado

.-. Buenos días Takao .- respondió Rei mientras no dejaba de preparar el desayuno

.-. Donde esta Max? .- preguntó el peliazul

.-. Fue a darse un baño

.-. Ya veo... que estas haciendo? .-. preguntó sentándose

.-. No es obvio .- respondió el oriental como diciendo baka´

.-. Perdón... definitivamente estar cerca de Kai te ha afectado bastante

.-. Quieres dejar de hablar de él .-. Respondió un malhumorado Rei

.-. Rei, no tienes porque molestarte

.-. Es que dices cada cosa...

.-. Esta bien, ya no volveré a decir estupideces, contento?

.-. Baka! .-. le dijo al peliazul mientras le dejaba el desayuno servido

.-. Uy! Que genio

.-. Takao! .-. el oriental estaba apunto de contestarle de mala manera (de nuevo) al peliazul, pero en eso el rubio apareció en la cocina

.-. Que es eso que huele tan bien? .-. sonriente como siempre

.-. Les preparé el desayuno Max, ya esta servido

.-. Gracias Rei

El pecosito tomó asiento dispuesto a desayunar, pero notaba que Takao no comía y que Rei estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí

.-. No vas a desayunar Rei?

.-. Ya se me quitó el hambre Max, pero gracias por preguntar

Tomó solo una taza de café y salió de ahí.

.-. Y ahora que pasó? Le dijiste algo malo

.-. Simplemente mencioné el nombre de Kai

.-. Takao porque hiciste eso?.- le reprendió

.-. No dije nada malo, sólo que sus modales se estaban pareciendo demasiado

.-. Sólo eso? .-. preguntó extrañado Max, con un Takao que sintió con la cabeza .-. Vaya, parece que Rei no se levantó de muy buen humor el día de hoy.

.-. La verdad es que no, cuando entraste estaba punto de gritarme algo

.-. Mejor hay que desayunar y después veremos que hacemos, no se puede pensar con el estomago vacío .-. dijo el rubiecito

.-. Vaya que cuando estas con alguien las cosas se pegan .-. dijo Takao, y después comenzó a comer con un Max que lo miraba sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rei tomaba su café en silencio, se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de su pequeña sala, vaya que Takao si podía sacarlo de sus casillas, pero nunca en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo se había molestado con unas cuantas palabras dichas por el peliazul, y es que en verdad estaba desubicado totalmente, ni siquiera le había preocupado perder su trabajo, simplemente estaba llenándose de amargura y eso no le agradaba, pero que podía hacer, sólo esperar que esa agonía lo consumiera lentamente o en todo caso, esperar algo que el suponía nunca iba a pasar, que Kai le permitiera estar a su lado.

.-. "Si me amaras Kai, yo no sería tan tonto como aquella persona que te ha rechazado, nunca haría algo que te molestara, siempre estaría velando por ti"

.-. Rei... –pero el no respondía.- Rei.- lo volvió a llamar el rubio, cuando el y Takao entraron a la sala lo habían encontrado mirando ningún punto en especifico .-. REI!

Y el aludido por fin reacciono

.-.Qué pasa?

.-. En que mundo vives?... no nos respondías

.-. Disculpen, estaba pensando, y no noté que estaban aquí

.-. Ya lo notamos

.-. Gomen nasai, me comporto muy grosero con ustedes, después de todo ustedes son mis invitados

.-. No hay problema viejo, aunque te diré que me estaba asustando un poco por ti, esa manera de ser no es propia de ti, además vemos que Mao tiene razones para estar preocupada por ti, te comportas extraño.-. dijo Takao, sentándose a su lado

.-. Tan mal me ven? .-. dijo Rei recostándose en su sofá

.-. No es que estes mal.-. habló Max.- solo que es raro tu comportamiento, tu no eres así...tan...

.-. Amargado .-. terminó de decir Takao

.-. Amargado? .-. preguntó Rei

.-. No te ofendas viejo, pero ese adjetivo califica tu forma de ser en este momento

.-. Quizá tengan razón

.-. Y que piensas hacer ahora .-. preguntó Max mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente

.-. Hacer de qué? .-. preguntó, tras beber un poco más de café

.-. Ya sabes.. por lo de tu trabajo

.-.Ah! eso... pues que más puedo hacer... tendré que buscar otro trabajo

.-. Pero porque te corrieron de ahí, mencionaste algo sobre falta de interes por conservarlo´

.-.Pues si, ya les dije que no estaba muy cómodo trabajando ahí, ese tipo era un explotador, y además ...

Rei calló al notar que iba a decir lo del pelilavanda

.-. Además? .-. preguntó Takao

.-. Además... la paga ya no era tan buena

.-. Supongo que lo de explotador´ implicaba lo de la poca paga

Max había acertado en un punto que quizá para muchos hubiese pasado desapercibido

.-. Pues ...- lo había descubierto.-. es que de verdad la paga era pésima .-. dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pero le había fallado, ellos sabían que había algo más

.-. Si no nos quieres decir esta bien .-. alzó los hombros Max

.-. Por cierto, anoche cuando llamó Kai, preguntó muy preocupado por ti .-. buscó Takao la reacción de Rei

.-. No sé porque debería estar preocupado

.-. Pensé que tu podrías saberlo... lo has visto últimamente?

.-. La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, con eso del trabajo...

.-. Se me ocurre algo... porque no lo vamos a visitar...sirve que así le preguntas si tiene algún trabajo para ti

.-.NO! .-. gritó Rei, poniéndose en evidencia

.-. Rei, pasa algo malo con Kai, están peleados? .-. le cuestionó el rubio

.-. No... simplemente, no quiero molestar a Kai con esto

.-. Seguramente no le molestara, después de todo eres su amigo

.-. Si... soy su amigo "cuando debería de ser algo más"

Rei bajo la mirada, tristemente recordó eso, después de todo, Takao tenía razón, Kai era su amigo, o eso esperaba él

.-. Esta bien, vamos a visitarlo

Max y Takao se sonrieron, ya habían dado el primer paso en su plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.Bien señores, con eso damos por terminada esta reunión .-sentenció sin más el bicolor

Aquellos hombres comenzaban a salir de la enorme sala, la reunión había durado aproximadamente 4 horas, demasiado para el bicolor, que sentía que se sofocaba con cada acción realizada por aquellos sujetos que trataban de intimidarlo, pero como buen Hiwatari que era en ese lapso no permitió que nadie se pasara de listo, en ese negocio la tenacidad era algo de suma importancia, lo cual, siempre terminaba por agotarlo.

Prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, se había casi recostado en su enorme sillón, mientras miraba hacia fuera, enormes edificios eran visibles desde ahí, el aire caliente de la reunión recién terminada aún se podía sentir, el olor a cigarrillos, el ambiente tensó que poco a poco comenzaba a difuminarse, mientras un cansado bicolor trataba de descansar un poco, aún le quedaba mucho por hacer ese día.

En eso estaba cuando el repiqueteo de una maquina lo hizo salir de ese trance...

.-. Señor Hiwatari, aquí estan unos jóvenes que dicen ser sus amigos

Kai de inmediato supo a que amigos se refería la secretaria

.-. Hágalos pasar .-. ordenó, mientras fumo por última vez su cigarrillo para después apagarlo en el cenicero que tenía enfrente

.-. "A qué vendrán esos idiotas?"

La puerta se abrió dando pasó a un rubio, un peliazul y un chino, este último no estaba contemplado por Kai, lo cual lo hizo ponerse un tanto nervioso, se acomodo bien en su sillón, mientras trataba de pensar rápidamente en como debía actuar frente al chino que acababa de llegar.

.-. Kai! Que alegría verte viejo

.-. Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes .-. dijo fríamente

Al oírlo decir eso, Rei comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido ahí, y Kai sintió que había metido la pata con ese comentario, Rei no era una molestia, y al no quería afectarlo con tal respuesta al saludo de Takao.

.-. A que han venido? .-. con rapidez preguntó

.-. Nos fue muy bien en el viaje Kai, y todos te mandan saludos, gracias por preguntar .-. le dijo Takao en tono sarcástico

.-. No estoy para tus sarcasmos Kinomiya, ha que han venido?

.-. Primero para saludarte, ver que estés bien, y por último pedirte un gran favor

.-. Saben que pueden quedarse en mi casa, y dinero no les presto ¬¬ no pagan

.-. No era eso Kai ¬¬ .-. habló ahora el rubio.-. simplemente queríamos saber si podías ayudar a Rei con un pequeño problema que tiene

.-. En realidad no es un problema muchachos, no debimos molestar a Kai

Rei habló evitando mirar a Kai, el ruso lo miro con culpabilidad

.-. Qué es lo que ocurrió?

.-. Despidieron a Rei de su trabajo

.-. Y queremos saber si tu puedes darle algún empleo

.-. La verdad es que no es ... .-. Rei seguía sin mirarlo

.-. No hay problema.-. Dijo Kai, provocando que al fin el chino le mirara

.-. Qué? .-. sólo atinó a decir el asiático

.-. Dije que no hay problema, algún trabajo te podré conseguir aquí

.-. Bueno, suponemos que el primer problema esta resuelto, ahora pasemos con el segundo .-. dijo Takao

.-. Segundo? .-. le miró Max en tono de interrogación

.-. La verdad es que ... Rei sé que te vas a molestar con esto, pero... no pude evitar ver que debes lo de el alquiler de tu departamento en una nota que estaba al lado del teléfono... falta poco para que te echen a la calle, además, no tienes dinero...

.-. Takao! .-. le gritó entre avergonzado y molesto el de cabello azabache

.-. Supongo que retomamos el tema de un prestamo ¬¬U

.-. Nop .-. esta vez Max tomó la palabra.-. retomamos el tema de que podemos quedarnos en tu casa ñ.ñ

Takao, Rei y Kai, miraron al sonriente pecoso, al instante Takao comprendió lo que planeaba Max, y Rei y Kai sintieron como un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda, evitando mirarse ambos

.-. Es cierto, eso sería bueno Kai, así Rei se podrá recuperar económicamente más rápido pues ya no gastaría en un alquiler tan alto como el que estaba pagando

.-. Que piensas Kai? Crees que puedas ayudarnos?

.-. Cl...claro que si, saben que los tres son bienvenidos en mi casa

.-. Será como en los viejos tiempos .-. sonrió el peliazul.-. lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez, así esta misma noche nos podremos mudar a tu casa

.-. Como gusten, desde ayer di la orden que si llegaban a ir les acomodaran una habitación, si no llego para cuando ustedes lleguen podrán estar atendidos como es debido

Kai trataba de no mirar a Rei, los papeles se invertían en ese momento, pues ahora Rei es quién veía las reacciones que tenía el ruso, esa idea, no le agradaba del todo, pero no por eso era una mala idea, así podría estar junto al ruso, tratar de enamorarlo ya no era algo tan lejano para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Y con el sonido de esa campana damos por terminada esta clase chicos .-. dijo el profesor recogiendo unos papeles y acomodando su portafolios

Los chicos de aquel grupo salían del aula de clases con rapidez, ya había llegado la hora de su tan deseado receso, dos jóvenes con un poco más de calma acomodaban sus cosas, uno de ellos usaba lentes y era de cabello pelirrojo, el otro, un joven no muy alto de cabellos castaños que no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

Ese día estaba de suerte, el profesor de álgebra les había pedido que realizaran unos ejercicios juntos, ya que él no era muy bueno en esa materia, el pelirrojo había pasado a ser como un tutor para él, y el hecho de saber que iba a poder pasar tiempo con aquel del que se había enamorado lo hacía sentirse más que feliz, a pesar de que hacía un tiempo el taheño lo había rechazado

.-. Yuriy ...- le llamó, mientras Yuriy miraba a su lado, donde el chico se había parado .-.

.-. Dime.-

.-. Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la tutoría que vas a darme

El taheno resopló levemente, esa idea no le agradaba mucho, cierto que estimaba al chico, pero no quería acercarse mucho a él, no después de que lo había rechazado y de que el chico prácticamente había roto toda comunicación con el, eso no iba ser para nada cómodo, para ninguno siquiera

.-. La verdad es que no podré ayudarte mucho, ya sabes que trabajo, porque mejor no le pides al profesor que te asigne otro tutor

.-. Tu sabes bien que a nadie le gusta trabajar conmigo, acudir al psicólogo es como acudir con un loquero para quienes estudian aquí

Y eso era cierto, el chico tenía una reputación de ser muy inestable, y el estar con un psicólogo aunque le ayudaba, no servía de mucho en una preparatoria en donde te criticaban por cada cosa que hicieras

.-. Lo sé, pero tu sabes que trabajo, en verdad creo que deberías de intentar que otro te ayude .-. se colocó su mochila y se dispuso a salir de ahí

.-. Yuriy .-. le detuvo el pelicastaño.-. si es por lo que pasó, no te preocupes, ya no tiene importancia, así que por favor, ayúdame, sino lo haces tu, nadie querrá ayudarme, y reprobaré este curso

.-. Esta bien .-. le respondió el pelirrojo, el sabía perfectamente, que nadie ayudaría al chico, pero quería quitarse esa responsabilidad de encima si le era posible

.-. Bien! .-. con entusiasmo preguntó .-. cuando comenzamos?

.-. El día de hoy tengo que trabajar, que te parece si comenzamos mañana, al fin que será sábado, tenemos pocas clases y yo sólo trabajaré medio turno, que te parece?

.-. Por mi perfecto, pero a qué hora

.-. Yo te llamo para confirmarte

.-. Claro, ya tienes mi número

.-. Bien, tienes algo más que decirme

.-. No, sólo que mañana nos vemos, las clases que quedan el día de hoy son distintas para los dos, así que no nos veremos el resto del día.

.-. Hasta mañana Wyatt

El taheño salió de ahí apresuradamente, tenía que entregar el susodicho informe de Lógica en el que había estado trabajando tan duro, con suerte aún alcanzaría al profesor de la materia aún en su salón de clases.

Tan apresurado estaba que no notó como un pie se atravesaba en su camino provocando que cayera al piso.

Recogió sus lentes mientras miraba al graciosito que acababa de tirarlo

Unos chicos, uno de cabello peligris y otro de cabello rubio lo miraban divertidos, les encantaba ver la cara de molestia que ponía el pelirrojo cada vez que hacían eso con él.

.-. Ahora que demonios quieres Garland? .-. le decía de mala manera el taheño mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba los lentes y la ropa

.-. Darte un pequeño saludo Ivanov, y bueno, uno también para tu amigo

.-. Mi amigo?

.-. No te hagas el tonto Ivanov, sabes bien que hablo del tipo que me hizo esto

Garland se quitó un pequeño parchecito de la frente, mostrándole una herida en proceso de cicatrización

.-. Ah! Eso... te lo tenías merecido

.-. No creas que eso se va a quedar así

.-. Y que harás, golpearme, por que sabes que no es fácil hacerlo, además, suponía que la paliza que te dio Boris te iba a dejar una buena lección, pero por lo que veo no

.-. Mira Ivanov, me colmas la paciencia, y el hecho de que tu amiguito te este ayudando me molesta, porque no nos enfrentas como hombre que eres

.-. Si, soy hombre, pero creo que ustedes no, de lo contrario no le tendrían tanto miedo a Boris

.-. Cállate!

.-. Herí tu orgullo? .-. preguntó con altanería el taheño

.-. Para nada Ivanov, aunque algo si te advierto, lo que me hicieron tu y ese maldito no se va a quedar así, sólo espera a que Rick se entere de esto cuando vuelva, y ahora si, tu trasero sabrá lo que es calentarse y no por unos golpes

.-. Me estas amenazando? -. Le retó con la mirada Yuriy

.-. Me alegra que entiendas

.-. Así que mejor vete preparando Yuriy .-. le dijo en forma burlona Mystel.-. que Rick no te tendrá compasión

Juntos y riéndose se alejaron de un Yuriy que los miraba con rabia, esos tipos gozaban de estarlo molestando siempre, en una ocasión le quitaron su dinero y le pegaron, casi lo violan en el acto, de no ser por Boris que interfirió propinándoles una golpiza a ambos, pero Rick no era como ellos, ya comenzaba a sudar frío imaginándose lo que le haría ese grandulón cuando regresara al instituto.

.-. "Calentarme el trasero" .-. ese sólo pensamiento causaba escalofríos en él, sobre todo, porque era bien sabido que ese tipo tenía un interés muy especial en Yuriy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Buenas noches Yuriy

Boris saludaba a su amigo el cual estaba sentado sobre la alfombra recargado en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras tenía un montón de cuadernos a su lado y una taza de café caliente servida frente a él

Tras dejar en su lugar su saco se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo, este ni siquiera le había respondido el saludo.

.-. Dije buenas noches Yuriy! .-. esta vez había levantado la voz y Yuriy por fin le respondía .-. Buenas noches Boris

.-. Te pasó algo?... te oigo desganado

.-. Lo estoy

.-. Por?... es por Kai de nuevo

.-. No, esta vez no

.-. Entonces?...

Yuriy se debatía mentalmente entre si debía decirle lo de Rick o simplemente inventarle alguna excusa ahora que había descartado lo de Kai

.-. Pues... voy a ver a Wyatt mañana .-. fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

.-. Y eso?.-. Boris se había sentado sobre la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala

.-. El profesor de Álgebra me pidió que lo asesorara, no es muy bueno en esa materia

.-. Ya veo... y que piensas hacer? .-. Tomó un poco del café que estaba servido ahí

.-. Qué pienso hacer de qué?

.-. Pues ya sabes, con eso de que hace tiempo estaba interesado en ti, eso si es que aún no sigue interesado

.-. La verdad quise evadir el trabajo, pero no pude, así que sólo voy a hacer lo que debo hacer, ser su tutor

.-. Pues te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar, por eso es malo que se enamoren en el colegio o en el trabajo

Volvió a tomar de la taza de café mientras veía que su amigo se ponía a pensar de nuevo

.-. La verdad es que hay algo más...

.-. Qué cosa?

.-. Recuerdas al tipo que golpeaste la otra vez, el que me robo y me golpeo

.-. Si por?... no me digas que sigue fregando contigo

.-. La verdad es que hoy me hizo una advertencia

.-. Que te dijo?

.-. Hay un tipo peor y más asqueroso que él, se llama Rick, y parece que estara de vuelta pronto

.-. Y que hay con eso?

.-. Ese tipo es más de temer

.-. Piensa hacerte algo?

.-. Yo creo que si, aunque prefiero de momento no pensar en eso

.-. Hiciste bien en decírmelo

.-. No estoy tan seguro de eso, no quiero causarte más problemas

.-. Sabes que todo lo tuyo me importa, además no soporto a los tipos que se la pasan molestando a los demás

.-. Boris...

.-. Qué?

.-. Ya te acabaste mi café

.-. Lo siento, no me di cuenta

.-. No hay problema, no es tan importante

Recogió sus cuadernos en su recamara salió para cenar con el pelilavanda

.-. Como estuvo tu trabajo hoy

.-. Como siempre, igual de aburrido, y a ti?

.-. Pues... no me puedo quejar

.-. No esta tan mal?

.-. No, es que no me dejan quejarme esta prohibido

Boris río ante un simple chiste como ese pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo le agradaba mucho, era su única familia, por eso siempre lo defendía aunque sabía que tenía que dejar de hacerlo, pronto Yuriy iba a volar por su propio camino, y aunque le doliese un tanto, el iba a ayudarlo a dar tal paso, su amigo tenía que estar con aquel al que amaba...Kai

Ahora todo lo que había planeado se había echado a perder, pues ese día acudió al restaurante donde trabajaba Rei, sólo para enterarse que él asiático ya no trabajaba ahí...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Buenas noches señor

Una sirvienta retiraba el saco que Kai traía puesto

.-. Sus amigos ya han llegado

.-. Ya se instalaron

.-. Desde luego

.-. En donde están ahora

.-. Cenando ya

.-. Hn... esos idiotas... no me esperaron

.-. Insistieron, mejor dicho, uno de ellos insistió en que tenían que cenar ya

.-. Takao... hn, en fin

.-. Va a acompañarlos

.-. Por supuesto

.-. En seguida haré que lo atiendan

La sirvienta se retiro al tiempo que Kai lo hacía, encontrándose con que el único que cenaba era Takao, Max y Rei aún no probaban bocado.

.-. Kai que bueno que ya llegaste.-. le saludó Max

.-. Por lo visto el único que no espero a que yo llegara fuiste tu Takao

.-. La verdad es que ya tenía hambre Kai .-continuó comiendo como si nada

.-. Hn... no esperaba otra cosa de ti

.-. Vas a cenar con nosotros Kai

.-. Eso es obvio, a diferencia de Takao yo si tengo cortesía, y como su anfitrión debo acompañarlos

.-. Eso es genial

.-. Les agradaron las habitaciones que les acomodaron

.-. Si, la verdad es que todas las habitaciones de esta mansión son enormes y están muy cómodas .-. Max le respondió

.-. Espero que al menos a Takao le haya tocado lejos de mí .-. dijo casi en un susurro Kai

.-. Dijiste algo Kai? .-. Takao con algo de comida en la boca le preguntó

.-. No dije nada

.-. Le pedimos a tus sirvientes que nos acomodaran en las habitaciones que están el tercer piso, para no molestarte

.-. No era necesario, pero les agradezco que hayan pensado en ese detalle

.-. El único que dormirá cerca de ti será Rei

Si Kai estuviese bebiendo agua en ese instante hubiese escupido, pero al no ser así, sólo tosió un poco mientras se sonrojaba levemente, de manera inconsciente, provocando un sonrojo mayor por parte del asiático

.-. Como él es el único que no te molesta...

.-. Por mi esta bien...

Esa idea no era que no le agradara, era solo que no sabía como comportarse, tendría cerca al chico al que casi había llevado a la cama en un momento de desquite, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, realmente no había hablado nada con Rei, y ahora, hasta iban a vivir juntos, además quedaba el detalle del trabajo que tenía que conseguirle a Rei, tendrían un largo tiempo de calidad para estar juntos...

Y a Rei, eso ya no parecía molestarle...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba de reojo al bicolor que ya se encontraba dispuesto a entrar a su pieza, el se quedaría en la recamara de al lado, se sintió raro, verlo, y no saber que sentía, angustia por que Kai casi no le había dirigido la palabra, preocupación, temor, ansiedad de saber que pasaba por la cabeza del de cabellos bicolor, pero sobre todo saber lo que había en su corazón, eso aunado a sus deseos de besarlo, de poder estar junto a él, como no pudo estarlo aquella noche que le declaró sus sentmientos

Quiza, en esta ocasión Kai no estaba ebrio, pero él aquella noche no lo estaba, y aún así se declaró, que pasaría si lo hacía ahora? aquello que se negó a hacer antes, Total, sus amigos estaban un piso más arriba, la servidumbre no lo notaría y Kai... Kai quizá simplemente lo usaría... pero eso no le importaba... a como diera lugar quería estar a su lado, aunque eso era algo sucio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Wyatt... mañana te veo en el centro comercial que esta cerca del instituto, sabes de cual te habló?

.-. _claro Yuriy .-. _le respondía por el teléfono

.-. Mañana a las 2:00 pm te espero en la entrada

.-. _Ok, hasta mañana Yuriy_

Yuriy había terminado la conversación y se disponía ya a dormir

.-. Kai.- fue lo último que de sus labios salió antes de caer rendido por el sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su celular repiqueteaba, salió de la regadera con una toalla enrollada en su cintura

.-. Bueno .-. pronunció

_.-. Boris? ... que tal, soy Jhony... _

_.-. _Jhony?... que pasa

_Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz a través de su celular _

_.-. Estoy de visita en rusia, pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos_

_.-. " _Juntos?"... y que pasa con Ralph

_.-. El no viene conmigo_

_.-. _Riñeron?

_.-. No.- "o eso creo yo".- pensó el pelirrojo_

_.-. _Bien, hoy no tengo mucho que hacer, sólo iré un rato a la oficina, en donde quieres que nos encontremos

_.-. En el centro comercial al que siempre ibamos_

_.-. _A que hora?

_.-. Pues cuando te es posible?_

_.-. _Quiza a las 3:30 o 4:00 de la tarde, te parece?

_.-. Por mi perfecto_

Una risa atontada salía de sus labios pura, clara, sin malicia.

Jhony lo había llamado, iban a salir juntos, eso era algo que tanto esperaba, pero Jhony decía no haber reñido con Ralph, para que le llamaba entonces?... eso era algo que definitivamente no quería saber en ese instante sólo deseaba ver al pelirrojo de sus sueños.

Aunque extrañamente, desde hacía un corto tiempo, a él no era al único que deseaba ver...

Acaso se le estaban yendo los deseos de ver a Jhony y verlo a él... ahora que sabía que no podría localizarlo... qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Kai... puedo hablar contigo

Kai no pudo postergar más ese asunto, tenía que hablar con Rei de lo sucedido esa noche

.-. Por supuesto Rei, pasa...

Después de haber entrado a la habitación dos cabezas se asomaban por las escaleras.

.-. Después de todo no ha sido mala la idea de quedarnos aquí

.-. Pero quiero saber que es lo que van a decir

.-. Takao no podemos estar escuchándolos, mejor regresemos arriba, seguramente tienen mucho de que hablar...

.-. Rayos Max, esto no es muy divertido

.-. Lo que sea, vamonos ya

Adentró de la recamara

.-. Supongo que ya no se puede retrasar esta charla

.-. No Kai, es algo que no podemos evitar

.-. Rei... no sé si este bien que te hable después de lo que pasó, pero ahora tienes un problema, y quiero que estés cómodo aquí

.-. Yo estoy bien... pero no quiero pensar que me alojaste en tu casa por lastima

.-. Claro que no Rei, que cosas dices?

.-. Kai... te gusto?

.-. Cómo?

.-. quiero saber si te gusto?

.-. Rei ... yo...

Kai iba a comenzar a hablar, aunque no sabía que iba a decir exactamente, de pronto sintió un abrazo, Rei lo estaba abrazando, y después sin más ni más, lo besó, Kai por la sorpresa correspondió el beso, provocando que Rei intensificara más ese gesto

.-. Te amo Kai... y no quisiera saber que ni siquiera te gusto... no después de lo que pasó esa noche

.-. Rei, tu eres muy atractivo, pero eres mi amigo, no quiero cometer la estupidez de dañarte como lo hice ese día

.-. Quizá, esta vez sea yo quien quiera que eso suceda

.-. Rei

.-. No hables más Kai, sólo, déjate llevar .-. en un susurro le dijo a Kai

Y Kai lo besó, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, aún si el rostro de Rei se tornaba en el de Yuriy, podía más el deseo que lo consumía en aquel momento...

Fin del capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** O.O que final tan inesperado para este capítulo, wahhh, ahora que va a pasar? O.o ni yo lo sé, créanme, en fin, hoy es sábado 30 de septiembre del 2006, son las 9:10 pm .

Y otra cosita, que pasó con ustedes gente, ya me dejaron abandonada con el fic, ya no me llegan muchos reviews, eso es triste T.T onegai, si leen el capítulo dejen review.

Ahora a contestar los que me llegaron:

**_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari:_ **Privet, gracias por dejar review en el capítulo pasado, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste, poka!

**_Gabz:_** Momy, como te ha ido? yo espero que muy bien, T.T no te he podido escibir lo que me pasó, así que te lo resumo brevemente, pues ya sabes que por ciertas cosas que me pasaron estuve descuidando mi salud, por tanto me enferme y grave (antes no me morí T.T) me internaron, estuve en cama casi un mes, me hicieron análisis de sangre, de azúcar... de todo, radiografías, ultrasonidos, y hasta una biopsia, pronto me van a dar los resultados, ya me quitaron los puntos de la biopsia, por suerte no me quedo cicatriz, sólo se me ve la piel un poco roja, el día 18 de oct me dan los resultados de los últimos análisis para ver que tengo, porque hasta ahora no me le han atinado´ puede ser mi riñon, o mi intestino, la verdad ni sé, el caso es que ahora sólo puedo esperar y seguir con los medicamentos y las inyecciones.

Ahora, pasando a tu review...ammm que debo responder, pues ya sabes que siempre te estaré agradecida por el apoyo que me has dado, has sido de mucha ayuda, y de tu mano... pues supongo que ahora no sientes esos piquetitos de araña que sentías cuando me dejaste el review UU bueno, pues no dijiste más, así que sólo me resta despedirme, poka!

_**Chikage SP**: _Privet! En serio crees que fue un capítulo maravilloso? T.T lloro de alegría, pensé que me había quedado muy cursi, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, y definitivamente el "monologo" de Yuriy llega hasta el alma, la verdad no quiero saber que se siente, debe de ser sumamente doloroso y angustiante no saber lo que puede pasar cuando te enamoras,en fin, creo que eso es todo por hoy, espero recibir tu review en este capítulo, poka!

Esperen mis próximas actualizaciones.

Capítulo nuevo de "Nuevo Obstáculo"

Capítulo 3 de Cruel Destino

Wake me up, when September ends 1º cap

Gomen Nasai 1º cap

Vida al olvido 1º cap

Por que te amo 1º cap

Las cosas cambian 1º cap

Aunque tu no lo sepas 8º cap

Aunque no se sorprendan si les cambio el título a última hora, en fin, tengo que seguir trabajando en ellos para no tardarme mucho en subirlos y van a ir dedicados a mi hermana HiO a mi hermano Der Engel der Toten y a mi sobrina Lacrimosa, quienes son mi familia y no les he dedicado nada.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


	8. En el Centro Comercial

**Autora**: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación:** Por lo menos los dos primeros capítulos para mayores de 16 años.

**Pareja:** KaixYuriy y ya empezaran a haber más parejas.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío y créanme que conviene más que no sea así.

**Advertencia: **LEMON Y YAOI.

**Dedicatoria: **paraGabz y Chikage

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

**Capítulo 8**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Y Kai lo besó, estrechándolo contra si, necesitaba sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, aún si el rostro de Rei se tornaba en el de Yuriy, podía más el deseo que lo consumía en aquel momento..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente 

En aquel apartamento sólo se podía oler el exquisito aroma de un desayuno recién preparado, jugo fresco, pan tostado, café y un par de omelets.

Aquella mañana el pelirrojo se había levantado muy temprano, ese día solo tendría dos clases de dos horas cada una, después tendría que dirigirse a su trabajo, y finalmente al centro comercial en el que había quedado de verse con Wyatt.

Ya estaba perfectamente arreglado con su uniforme impecable, con su mochila en orden, y dos cambios de ropa que usaría, uno para el trabajo y otro para salir con Wyatt, ya estaba todo listo, sólo tendría que desayunar y salir con dirección a su escuela, pero el tenía una costumbre y esa era desayunar con Boris todas las mañanas sin importar si el día anterior se habían reventado hasta la madrugara, cosa que hacía un tiempo no sucedía.

Pero eso era algo en lo que esa mañana no quería pensar.

Aquella mañana había algo diferente que merecía tener su atención, Boris a pesar de trabajar nunca se levantaba tan temprano y ese día Yuriy podía jurar que lo escucho estar despierto desde las 4:30 am, tampoco se tardaba tanto como Yuriy arreglándose, ya eran las 7:30 y era hora que no acababa, para trabajar, Boris nunca llevaba la ropa que el pelirrojo acababa de verle cuando le aviso que el desayuno estaba listo, y lo más importante, estaba escuchando a Boris tararear una canción? O.o eso era en definitiva algo muy extraño esa mañana

.-. Qué? .-. preguntó Boris cuando recién se sentó a desayunar al notar la mirada de el böjik sobre él

.-. Nada

.-. ...

.-. Esta bien, ... a que se debe que estes tan arreglado el día de hoy

.-. Amanecí de buen humor

.-. Boris...

.-. Esta bien .-. respiró hondo.-. Anoche Jhony me llamó, acaba de llegar de Alemania

.-. Y? .-. preguntó como si nada el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de su café

.-. Me pidió que saliera con él .-. se sonrojó el albino y Yuriy tosió el café

.-. Qué?!

.-. Lo que oíste, me pidió que saliéramos

.-. Y que pasó con Ralph?

.-. No viene con él

.-. Acaso pelearon?

.-. No, Jhony me dijo que no

.-. Entonces no entiendo, si no esta peleado con Ralph por que te invita salir a ti

.-. Pues no fue tanto como invitarme a salir no se trata de una cita simplemente quiere platicar conmigo, aprovechando que esta de visita en rusia

.-. Ya, y por eso te arreglaste tanto?

.-. Siempre hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que aparecen, aún si son pequeñas

.-. Pues te deseo suerte

El taheño se levantó y tomó su mochila ya listo para salir

.-. No vas a acabar de desayunar

.-. Ya no me da tiempo de acabar con todo, te tardaste mucho para salir, así que solo me llevó un pan tostado para el camino, buen provecho, nos vemos más tarde... ah, y antes de que te vayas, procura dejar todo en la cocina

.-. Hn, pues ya que

Ambos se sonrieron, y tras salir Yuriy Boris se dispuso a terminar de comer lo que el pelirrojo había preparado para él.

Quizá era algo exagerado que se arreglase tanto para ver a Jhony pero quería impresionar un poco al escocés, después de todo, si bien Jhony no lo amaba este nunca le negó que le gustara Boris.

Sentía ansias, esa tarde iba ver al pelirrojo de sus sueños, pero ese sentimiento medio raro acudió a el, como la noche anterior, desde hacía un corto tiempo había alguien que estaba llamando más su atención, que estaba ocupando más sus pensamientos, aquel oriental, se había vuelto una parte indispensable de su vida, pero le daba miedo admitir que aquel chico lo atraía y aún peor, que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el, pues más que se arruinara su plan, era el hecho de saber que el chino ya no iba a trabajar en ese restaurante y que probablemente no lo vería nunca más, eso aunado a lo que pensaría Yuriy si le decía lo que recién estaba comenzando a sentir por aquel que también era el causante de su dolor, en definitiva algo muy malo estaba pasando con él, era una confusión que no sabía como terminaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Max y Takao acababan de bajar a desayunar, ya eran cerca de las 11 am cuando ellos despertaron, para su mala suerte y su curiosidad Rei y Kai ya habían salido.

.-. Maldición, esos dos ya se largaron y sin decirnos nada .-. dio un golpe a la mesa Takao

.-. Que querías que nos dijeran Takao? Es obvio que ellos no nos iban a contar nada, además no estamos seguros de lo que paso anoche

.-. No me vas a decir que crees que se la pasaron rezando el rosario ¬¬ o sí?

.-. Obviamente no, que baka eres Takao... simplemente eso es algo de lo que no nos debemos enterar por más curiosidad que tengamos ¬//¬

.-. Pues yo si quiero saber, y en cuanto regresen le preguntaré a Rei que paso

.-. Tu no harás nada, no vamos a meternos en eso.

.-. Pero Max! tu y yo ya habíamos decidido que ibamos a ayudar a Rei

.-. Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengamos que saber todos los detalles

.-. Hablando de detalles... no sabemos que fue lo que causo esa "separación" entre Rei y Kai, si ellos siempre se han llevado muy bien

.-. Ahora que lo dices, en eso tienes razón, no sabemos lo que pasó entre ellos antes de que nosotros llegáramos... pero por eso exactamente es que no hablaremos de lo sucedido anoche, entiendes?

.-. Hn, esta bien

.-. Hay que apurarnos a desayunar, quizá sea bueno darnos una vuelta por BioVolt

Y a Takao no había que decirle dos veces que comiera... con un Max que sonreía al ver que su amigo pronto se olvidaba de las cosas, algo con lo que el ya estaba muy familiarizado...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aquella tortura matutina llegaba a su fin, Yuriy acudía a clases los sábados y algunas veces los domingos desde el semestre pasado, todo porque este era su último semestre en la preparatoria y esto era parte elemental para su calificación y su preparación para la universidad.

Como él había supuesto el profesor de Bioética no acudió esa mañana a impartir su curso, pues desde hacía unos días se había reportado enfermo, y el profesor suplente llevaba varios sábados dando clases a otro grupo y su única clase de ese día había durado dos horas.

Eso le daba tiempo de ir a su trabajo con más calma y con suerte salir más temprano, pues por lo regular trabajaba de dos a cuatro horas los fines de semana, sólo iba checaba algunas cosas, hacía inventario, o lo que le pidieran, pero eso no le quitaba mucho tiempo.

Así que iba a estar perfectamente a la hora que acordó con Wyatt 2:00 pm, y hasta le daba tiempo de ordenarse un poco, pues no estaba muy seguro de cómo tenía que ayudar al chico.

En el centro comercial había una cafetería-librería perfecta para estudiar y pasar el rato de forma tranquila, además de que ahí se podían comprar algunos libros que seguramente le ayudarían al pelicastaño.

Lo que el no sabía es que muchas cosas iban a ocurrir en aquel lugar, desde que Boris fuera con Jhony y la llegada de otras personas, que, seguramente a él no le agradarían mucho ver.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-. A donde vas Wyatt?

.-. Ah... mamá, no sabía que estarías en casa

.-. Si ya me di cuenta, a donde pensabas salir sin mi permiso?

.-. Bueno... voy a salir con un amigo

.-. Qué?

.-. No es lo que tu piensas mamá, el profesor de álgebra le pidió que me ayudara con algunas cosas que no entiendo

.-. Y porque no te ayuda el propio profesor?

.-. No lo sé mamá, y perdona que te deje, pero tengo prisa, ya se me hizo algo tarde

.-. Espera, yo no he dicho que puedas ir

.-. Mamá! ... Yo.. lo siento si te molestas, pero es importante para mí pasar esta materia y no permitiré que por un capricho tuyo no lo haga.

.-. Pero Wyatt...

.-. Te veré luego mamá

Y así el pelicastaño salió azotando la puerta de su casa

Hacía tiempo, cuando estaba decidido a declararle sus sentimientos a Yuriy, decidió decirle la verdad a sus padres acerca de su homosexualidad lo que bien, le costo regaños, castigos, encierros, golpes, y hasta que fuera expulsado de la religión en la que estaba, por eso se había alejado de Yuriy pues sus padres deseaban saber quién era aquel que según ellos había provocado tan mal camino a su hijo.

Pero el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo no había desaparecido, al contrario se hacía más grande, solo esperaba cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder liberarse de sus padres, pero para eso, quería tener el amor del taheño, estar seguro de que no iba a estar solo, pues eso, de nuevo lo volvería tan inestable como era antes de conocerlo.

Y eso era un buen comienzo, sabía que Yuriy llevaba una vida un tanto "libertina" por tanto, la manera que según él estaría más cerca del lobo sería ... teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero le quedaba una duda, Yuriy lo aceptaría?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-. Qué?!! .-. gritó el peliazul

De verdad lo lamento mucho, pero por ahora el señor Hiwatari no podrá atenderlos, esta en un a reunión.

.-. Pero... somos sus amigos

.-. Aún así, él me ha dado ordenes claras de no dejar que nadie lo interrumpa, eso los incluye a ustedes, les pido que entiendan y que por favor se retiren o lo esperen

.-. Disculpe, sabe si vino un chico de aspecto chino con él? .-. preguntó Max

.-. Supongo que se refieren al joven Kon... claro, vino con el

.-. Sabe donde esta ahora

.-. La verdad no, desde hace un rato el señor Hiwatari volvió y el joven ya no estaba con él

.-. Hm, que hacemos Max, vamos a buscarlo?

.-. Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer ahora

.-. Podemos señorita?

.-. Claro, ya traen los gafetes puestos, sólo procuren no hacer escándalo por favor

.-. Genial! .-. dijeron al unísono para después salir corriendo

.-. Max, por donde vamos a buscarlo?

.-. Hummm, no sé, Kai dijo que le conseguiría algún trabajo, pero no se me ocurre que podría estar haciendo Rei aquí.

.-. Pues Rei sabe cocinar

.-. Crees que este en

.-. La cafetería! ... si ahí debe de estar

Y en efecto, Rei se encontraba trabajando ahí

.-. Pensamos que Kai te conseguiría otro trabajo, siendo tu amigo...

.-. Que poca la de Kai, como se atrevió a darte este trabajo?! X(

.-. Tranquilos chicos, Kai me ofreció otro trabajo, pero preferí ayudar aquí, va más conmigo, además es algo que sé hacer muy bien

.-. Pues yo pienso que es humillante

.-. Takao! Ningún trabajo es humillante, además si a Rei le gusta no podemos objetar

Y era cierto, Kai le había ofrecido otro empleo, pero Rei no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer cosas de logística´ y tras lo ocurrido el día anterior prefería estar un poco alejado del bicolor.

No pensaba rendirse, sólo quería ir con más cuidado, no presionarlo y ganarse su amor, iba a ser un proceso lento, pero Kai le había dado una esperanza y eso para Rei era ya una gran ventaja sobre aquel o aquella persona de la que se enamoro el bicolor.

.-.Rei!...Rei!...REI!

.-. Wahh, Takao, por que me gritas?!

.-. Te estabamos llamando y tu no nos respondías, en que demonios estabas pensando que traes esa cara de baboso feliz

.-. Eso es algo que no te importa .-. le dijo sonrojado Rei

.-. Por cierto, hasta que hora vas a salir

.-. Ya falta poco, hoy sólo me quedé para ver como se trabaja aquí, por?

.-. Queremos que nos acompañes a comprar ropa, sucede que el tonto de Takao, perdió una maleta, y hasta hoy nos dimos cuenta

.-. Ay Takao! Que vamos a hacer contigo?

.-. No fue mi culpa, yo pensé que Max la traía

.-. Siempre das esa excusa Takao

.-. Apoyo a Max, no es la primera vez que te pasa

.-. Entonces nos acompañas Rei?

.-. Claro, conozco un lugar donde hay muy buena ropa

.-. Que no sea muy cara o se me va a acabar el dinero

.-. Por supuesto

.-.Te lo agradezco hermano

.-. Entonces te esperamos Rei?

.-. Sí, gracias

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-. Señor Hiwatari

.-. ¿Qué sucede Señorita?

.-. Tengo un recado para usted

.-. Para mí?

.-. Si, es de sus amigos .-. y le entregó una nota

"Kai, fuimos con Rei a comprar ropa, en el centro de la ciudad, por si nos quieres alcanzar, Rei dice que es un centro comercial al que solían ir mucho, te esperamos si te animas a ir"

.-. A que hora le entregaron este papel?

.-. Hace cerca de una hora, no quisimos interrumpir su junta

.-. Hn, cuanto más va a estar aquí?

.-. Sólo arreglaré unos documentos, no me tomará mucho tiempo, desea que me quede?

.-. No, ya no la necesito por hoy, se puede ir a descansar

.-. Gracias señor

.-. Hasta el lunes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-. Esa ropa se te ve genial Takao!

A Max le brillaban los ojos al ver al chico peliazul probándose tanta ropa que para el sólo hacían ver al nipón muy Sexy

.-. Tu crees Max?... yo creo que esta algo ajustado

.-. Para nada, se te ve muy bien

.-. Tu que opinas Rei

.-. Se te ve más o menos, creo que ya engordaste

.-. T.T que malo eres Rei

.-. Deberías probarte algo menos llamativo, creo que esa ropa no se te ve del todo bien

.-. Pues yo opino que se le ve de maravilla, hasta se ve más adulto

.-. Como quieran, pero no me pidan mi opinión entonces

.-. Así será señor a mi todo se me ve bien y a ti no porqueestas gordo´ .-. con sarcasmo le respondió Takao

.-. Takao! .-. ambos le regañaron al peliazul

.-. Ok, esta bien, mejor me sigo probando ropa

El peliazul regreso al probador con otras prendas que había elegido, mientras el rubio y el chino se quedaron hablando sobre el nuevo trabajo del oriental, de alguna manera Max quería saber lo que había sucedido entre Rei y Kai para que actuaran tan raro cuando ellos llegaron a Rusia.

El sonido de los puertas eléctricas abriéndose no fue de importancia para ellos, dos chicos habían ingresado a la tienda, uno de ellos se dirigió a donde estaban los dos chicos conversando, buscaba pantalones entre la ropa que estaba ahí, el otro solo lo seguía de cerca, mientras buscaba camisetas, el que más cerca estaba de ellos veía al rubio, no había visto a un extranjero como él hacía mucho tiempo, además el niño no se veía tan mal a los ojos del peligris, Max llevaba una ropa sencilla pero que a su vez resaltaba el color de sus ojos y cabello.

Se acercaba más para verlo, en eso ambos se levantaron, el chino se dirigió al departamento de zapatería, si quería ahorrar tiempo, tenía que ayudar a Takao a elegir algo de calzado, pues según Max, tampoco tenía, y Max por su parte quería ayudarlo a escoger ropa, pensaba que todo se le veía bien a Takao, pero no quería que llamara mucho la atención con la ropa que estaba eligiendo, digamos que sentía un poco de celos.

Rápidamente eligió un poco de ropa pero de camino a donde se encontraba antes, tropezó con alguien, tirando lo que traía.

.-. Disculpe .-. en inglés habló

.-. Permítame ayudarlo.-. Aquel chico le respondió el inglés.

.-. gracias, pero no es necesario

Mientras levantaba la ropa levemente pasó sus manos sobre las del rubio que sintió el gesto un tanto extraño

.-. Le agradezco su ayuda, y discúlpeme por haber tropezado con usted

.-. No tienes nada de que disculparte, y puedes hablarme de tu

Hablarle de tu? A un perfecto desconocido? o.O

.-. Amm... esta bien

.-. Cómo te llamas?

.-. Este... Max, Maximilian Mizuhara (N/a: que es su nombre completo por que todos le dicen Max)

.-. Tu no pareces de origen oriental, lo digo por tu apellido

.-. Bueno, es que soy mitad japonés mitad estadounidense

.-. Que bien, yo hablo japonés, tu lo hablas?

.-. Si, y pues ... es genial que tu puedas hablarlo, pero no me has dicho tu nombre

.-. Dime Garland

.-. Gusto en conocerte Garland

Se estrecharon la mano, pero al terminar el saludo, Max sintió que de nuevo este le pasaba la mano un poco más de lo normal

.-. Y es un gusto conocerte Max, que hace un ángel como tú en Rusia?

.-. "Ángel" 0.o? ... pues estoy de vacaciones

.-. Ah! Ya veo, y vienes con tu familia o con tu novia?

.-. Vengo con un amigo -.- respondió nervioso, pues el chico se acerco a él más

.-. Nada más? .-. dio un pasó

.-. Si .-. retrocedió

.-. Y donde esta él .-. se volvió a acercar pero esta vez Max sintió un mueble tras él

.-. Probándose algo de ropa

.-. y no tienes novia

.-. emmm... no

.-. Te han dicho lo lindo que eres .-. casi estaba encima de él

Ok, ya comenzaba a darle miedo que ese tipo se le acercara tanto, y que además le coqueteaba.

.-. Max... que pasa aquí?

Garland resoplo al ver que el chico acababa de arruinarle el momento

.-. Nada Rei, encontraste los zapatos para Takao?

Y aprovecho el rubio la intromisión de su amigo para escapar del chico

.-. Sólo encontré estos dos pares, creo que serían los más adecuados para él-. le mostró los zapatos al rubio pero miraba a Garland de mala manera, él vio claramente como aquel chico estaba acosando a Max por eso ya no pudo buscar más, inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaban ellos

.-. Pues vamos a dárselos, ven.-. jaló a Rei

Y ya dentro de los probadores

.-. Estas bien Max?

.-. Sólo un poco nervioso, que bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo

.-. No me gusto la forma en la que estaba ese chico junto a ti

.-. Ni a mí, pero no supe en que momento se acerco tanto .-. dijo un tanto agitado

.-. Te sientes bien?

.-. tengo que calmarme un poco, podrías ver si ya se fue

.-. Claro, enseguida vuelvo

Max salió de los probadores y se había sentado en una banquita que estaba ahí, sintió miedo cuando el peligris se le acerco demasiado, respiro hondo y comenzó a tranquilizarse, habían pasado dos minutos que Rei había ido a ver si el chico se había alejado y nada que apareciera, se levantó y se asomó, para su mala suerte el chico lo volvió a asechar

.-. Disculpa .-. El rubio se estremeció.-. Te asuste?

.-. Eh... si..no, claro que no

.-. A mi no me parece que sea así

.-. Me tomas por sorpresa

.-. Discúlpame por lo de hace rato, es que me pareciste tan guapo que no pude evitar halagar tu belleza, no lo tomes de mala manera, es un halago .-. alguien más los veía, con clara molestia en su mirada

.-. Ah... sí por supuesto

.-. me gustaría remediar mi torpeza, que te parece si te invito a salir

.-. Pues... no sé que decir, la verdad es que no te conozco, y no pienso estar mucho tiempo en Rusia

.-. Estaría encantado de que aceptaras.-. tomó las manos del rubio y las beso para después sonreírle

.-. Pues yo ...

.-. Aceptas?

.-. Max!, que esta ocurriendo aquí?!!

.-. Takao!

Takao había salido hecho una furia después de haberse cambiado cuando notó a Max y al peligris en ese estado tan bochornoso, estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, como era posible que Max hiciera eso?, ahí, en ese momento, y con esa persona que de seguro Max ni conocía...

.-. Me quieres explicar que estaban haciendo

.-. El es tu novio? .-. preguntó Garland restándole importancia a la llegada del nipón

.-. No... él es mi amigo...

.-. Entonces no hay problema en que nosotros salgamos juntos

.-. pghshs .-. Max no sabía que decir

.-. Hagan lo que quieran, yo no estoy aquí .-. dijo Takao muy enfadado mientras se volvía a meter al probador para de una vez escoger que llevarse y largarse de ahí

Max miraba dolido como Takao lo dejaba solo, con ese chico, además, sintió algo raro cuando Takao salió y le reclamo su actitud

.-. Te doy mi teléfono, por si quieres aceptar mi invitación, nos vemos.

Max miraba incrédulo el cinismo de aquel joven, y ahora como iba a remediar la molestia de Takao, por qué este se molesto tanto cuando los vio a los dos juntos?

.-. Maldito Max, lo traigo para que me acompañe a comprar ropa y termina ligando con un tipo cualquiera, carajo! Por que me molesta tanto? .-.Golpeó la pared con fuerza

.-. Max... .-. lo llamó Rei

.-...-. sin recibir respuesta

.-. Qué te ocurre?

.-. Takao se enojo conmigo por que el acosador me volvió a molestar, creo que confundió las cosas

.-. En que sentido?

.-. Debe creer que yo estaba encantado con ese chico

.-. Takao baka, y por que eso te pone tan mal?

.-. Es que no esperaba ver a Takao enfadado sólo por eso

.-. Nos vamos ya?

Preguntó Takao, mientras llevaba la ropa que escogió a la caja no había mirado a Max y Rei lo notaba bastante molesto.

.-. No crees que estabas muy cerca de ese niño?

.-. Ese no es tu problema Mystel

.-. Te gusta?

.-. No esta mal

.-. Por que le diste tu teléfono?

.-. Ya deja de molestar Mystel, yo sé lo que hago y no necesito que nadie me cuestione mis acciones

Mystel ya no habló más, se había molestado tanto cuando vio como Garland besaba las manos de Max que estaba a punto de ir y golpear a ese niño, Garland y él eran amigos además de amantes ocasionales, desde que se habían involucrado sexualmente habían pactado que eso sólo sería por pasión y que no habría sentimientos de por medio, pero para Mystel, eso había dejado de ser un juego pasional, y se había convertido en un lazo que los unía y que él por tanto se sentía ridículamente con derecho sobre Garland.

Y Garland no pensaba lo mismo, Max le había gustado mucho, y Mystel no implicaba un problema para él, además, le parecía divertido ver las reacciones de los dos amigos, que ahora veía, estaban molestos.

.-. A que hora llegará él?

.-. Dijo que a las 6:00 tenemos tiempo para hacer algo antes de que el llegué

.-. Cuanto traes

.-. 2,000 y 7,500 para él y tu

.-. 1,000 y 5,000 para él

.-. No esta mal

.-. Espero que él diga lo mismo

.-. Viste a Ivanov en la mañana? .-. prendió un cigarro

.-. Si, se fue temprano a su trabajo

.-. Comprendo por que le gusta a Rick, lo que no entiendo, es porque nunca se lo ha cogido, si tiene con que

.-. Yo tampoco entiendo eso, pero no se lo preguntaré, me matará si lo hago

.-. Y tu crees que Ivanov no tenga pareja?

.-. Nunca lo he visto con nadie, es difícil entrar a los departamentos de su edificio, y a los antros a los que va son algo exclusivos, aunque por la forma en que lo defendió yo juraría que se trae algo con el pelilavanda de la otra vez

.-. Ese imbécil me las va a pagar, y ya sé de que manera

.-. Que piensas hacerle?

.-. Yo nada, pero que crees que haría Rick si se enterara de que alguien más se come a "su" pelirrojo

.-. Eres perverso, a mí todavía me duele el estomago de aquella vez que el grandote ese me pegó así que, si lo mata Rick, mejor...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-. Yuriy! .-. Wyatt agitaba la mano para que el pelirrojo lo viera

.-. Wyatt, disulpa, te hice esperar mucho?

.-. No, estas justo a tiempo.

.-. Bien

.-. A donde vamos a ir

.-. Vamos a "Salo" es un buen lugar para estudiar, además ya sabes que tienen libros en renta y en venta, te podrían servir algunos títulos que tienen ahí

.-. Claro.-. Ok, el no esperaba a un Yuriy tan directo y decidido a trabajar, esperaba algo más tranquilo, a un centro comercial, simplemente no vas a estudiar pero ahora que lo veía, eso era lo que Yuriy quería T.T

Subieron en ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, a solo dos tiendas estaba la dichosa "Salo", era un lugar con aspecto oriental, inspirado en el Feng-Shui, donde el café, té, o lo que tomaras era gratis, sólo te costaba el tiempo que te la pasarás ahí y la cantidad de libros que pidieras y claro, si comprabas alguno también.

.-. Primero que nada, quiero ver que tal estas, resuelve estos problemas por favor

.-. Eh... si

Tardó veinte minutos en responder tres problemas de álgebra de dificultad media y... Solo uno lo tenía bien, pero Yuriy no se explicaba como tenía la respuesta bien, si el procedimiento... estaba mal.

.-. Ammm, pues... para comenzar, considero que todos están mal, a pesar de que en uno tuviste la respuesta bien, son problemas muy sencillos, considerados de dificultad media, pero para el grado en el que estamos deberías tenerlos bien

.-. Y eso significa...?

.-. Que hay mucho trabajo por hacer, voy a buscar unos libros, dale un repaso a estos apuntes aquí vienen los ejercicios correctamente resueltos

Maldecía su suerte, Yuriy pensaba que era un tonto, y se la iban a pasar estudiando T.T además, era su idea, o el taheño con el que antes salía era menos... como decirlo?... formal y estudioso?

.-. "Uff, no pensé que Wyatt estuviera tan mal... ahora veo que tendré que pasar mucho tiempo con él si quiero hacer que pase la materia, es más, no me explico como llegó hasta este semestre" .-. Rayos! .-. maldijo la hora en la que el profesor le había pedido que ayudara al chico

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-. Jhony?

.-. Boris! Que alegría verte de nuevo

El escocés y el ruso se habían saludado mientras ambos se dirigían a comer.

.-. Ha sido un largo tiempo

.-. La verdad es que sí

.-. Te noto algo cambiado Jhony

.-. Tu crees? Porque casualmente yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti

.-. No sabría como definirlo, creo que veo tus facciones más definidas, quizá solo sea que pienso eso por el tiempo que no te he visto

.-. Sí, debe de ser eso

Llegando, se dispusieron a ordenar y continuar con su platica

.-. Cómo va todo con Ralph?

.-. Bien "supongo" .-. pensó el pelirrojo

.-. Porqué no te acompañó

.-. El tenía que quedarse a arreglar unos asuntos en Alemania, con un socio con el que recientemente ha hecho algunos negocios

.-. Y a que has venido tú?

.-. Asuntos de trabajo, ya sabes como es mi padre, con eso de que quiere que yo sea su sucesor me tiene de un país a otro

.-. Ya veo

.-. Y también aprovechando este viaje, tengo planeado visitar a mis amigos aquí, y tú eres el más importante y principal de ellos

.-. Te agradezco que me consideres así

.-. Sólo espero que tu pienses lo mismo de mí, bueno, ya sé que tu mejor amigo es Yuriy, yo lo digo por lo que pasó entre nosotros

.-. Eso ya esta olvidado

.-. Si, que bueno .-. ¿Porqué no le alegraba la respuesta de Boris?.-. Y dime, que has hecho en este tiempo?

.-. Lo de siempre, trabajar, parrandear, y cuidar a Yuriy

.-. En eso no ha habido cambio contigo

.-. Yo te veo más cambiado a ti, no sé, me das otra impresión...

.-. Son ideas tuyas

.-. Y tu que has hecho en todo este tiempo?

.-. Trabajar, y desde hace unos meses, me fui a vivir con Ralph

.-. Ah! .. y qué dijo tu familia, ya sabes, con eso de que son muy conservadores

.-. Como en todos estos casos, se opusieron al principio, pero después aceptaron mi voluntad, supongo, que más que nada por el dinero que tiene Ralph

.-. Eso no se oye bien

.-. Pero es la verdad

.-. Y como te has sentido con este paso que has dado

.-. bien, pero para serte sincero, no era lo que esperaba, aún así pongo de todo mi empeño para que esto mejore

.-. Hablas como si el esfuerzo solo fuera tuyo

.-. No... el esfuerzo es de ambos, los dos queremos estar juntos, ya vencimos el primer reto, enfrentar a nuestras familias, así que sólo seguimos adelante

A Jhony le asombraba que Boris pudiera hablar sobre Ralph con tanta tranquilidad, acaso Boris ya había dejado de quererlo? Porqué se molestaba tanto con eso? Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

.-. Pero no me has dicho como te ha ido a ti, como vas en el aspecto sentimental de tu vida

.-. Pasándola

.-. Pasándola?

.-. Si, ni bien ni mal, después de lo que sucedió contigo, no he vuelto a relacionarme con nadie

.-. Supongo que debo decir que lo siento

.-. Si no lo sientes no, además no es tu culpa, los seres humanos somos extraños y solemos enamorarnos de quién no debemos, desear aquello que no puede ser nuestro, y finalmente, darnos cuenta que a veces cometemos errores y después ya no podemos remediarlos

.-. Es parte de su proceso

.-. Yo pasé por el, pero no quiero que te incomodes pensando en eso

.-. Cambiamos de tema?

.-. Es lo mejor

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-. Rei, acaso ese no es Kai? -.- le preguntó Takao

.-. Es cierto, espérenme aquí, voy a decirle que estamos acá

Rei se había salido de la fuente de sodas en la que estaban comiendo los tres, dejando solos a los chicos que no se miraban, uno por enfado, y el otro porque se sentía confundido y culpable pero no sabía porque

El chico le había alcanzado cuando este ya estaba en el segundo piso de aquel enorme lugar

.-. Kai .-. lo tomó del brazo

.-. Rei!, donde están Takao y Max?

.-. Están abajo, en la fuente de sodas

.-. Pensé que sólo vendrían a comprar ropa

.-. Si, pero los chicos riñeron por una tontería, y como tu sabes, siempre que eso sucede se contentan comiendo algo

.-. Entonces vamos con ellos .-. estaba a punto de caminar

.-. Espera .-. lo sujeto más fuerte

.-. Qué pasa?

.-. Yo ... aún no les he dicho que hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad

.-. ...

.-. Y no sé si sea bueno decírselos en este momento

.-. Porqué?

.-. Pienso que ellos se pelearon por celos y no quiero incomodarlos

.-. Hn... si tu crees que esta bien, por mí no hay problema

.-. Kai ...-. El chino iba a decirle algo que en ese instante olvido al ver que justo a donde estaban ellos el chico pelilavanda del restaurante y otro chico de cabellos pelirrojos se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, opto por abrazar al bicolor y besarlo sin importar que las personas en aquel lugar los vieran.

Boris se detuvo en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba a tan solo escasos 5 metros de donde el estaba acompañado del escocés.

Sintió un dolor muy extraño en el pecho, estaba viendo al oriental besar a Kai, y a este sin objetar aquella muestra de afecto.

Kai respondiendo al beso, si quería olvidar a Yuriy, ese era un buen comienzo, además, demostrar en publico que estaba dispuesto a iniciar una relación con él, era una de las mejores formas de aclarar las dudas que pudiera tener el asiático.

Ojos azules miraban la escena en un piso más arriba, por ese día había acabado de estudiar con Wyatt, el pelicastaño veía lo mismo que el taheño, y se mordía el labio de coraje al ver que el ojiazul estaba estático mirando aquella escena entre aquel extraño bicolor y un chico de aspecto oriental.

Sintió un mareo, y un ardor bien conocido por sus ojos, pero ahora no podía dejar salir las lagrimas que deseaba sacar, después de todo una pregunta que el se estaba haciendo desde aquella noche en el antro por fin estaba resuelta, Kai y ese chico tenían algo, se amaban y él con las manos dentro de su pantalón se había rasguñado con fuerza provocando a su piel sangrar, pero no más de lo que su corazón sangraba en ese momento, si alguna vez pensó que tenía alguna oportunidad, ese pensamiento se había ido directamente a la basura.

.-. Quién es ese que esta juntó a él .-. preguntó con voz neutra

.-. Se llama Wyatt, debes conocerlo, el chico loco de la clase B del sexto semestre

.-. Y qué demonios esta haciendo con Yuriy

.-. Según me entere, un maestro les pidió que trabajaron juntos en un proyecto o algo así .-. respondió Mystel, viendo a los lejos a los dos chico asomándose por el barandal

.-. Pero... si te interesa saber con quién está el pelirrojo, debo decir que estas de suerte...- sonrió con malicia el peligris

.-. A qué te refieres con eso ?

.-. Ves al chico que esta allá abajo, el que esta junto al pelirrojo?.-. señaló al albino

.-. El de cabello lavanda?

.-. Si, ... pues ese chico, esta enrollado con Yuriy, la otra vez le advertí que no se acercara a él, y me golpeo

.-. Conque sí... Yura es mío, y no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie, todos los que se han acostado con él, se han muerto y sí ese albino lo ha hecho, también el se morirá -.- Pero Rick no estaba mirando a Boris sus ojos se centraban en el ruso bicolor mirando con rabia lo que este provocaba en aquel a quién reclamaba como su chico.

Fin del capítulo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:** Soy patética no creen?, el día de ayer, me desvelé leyendo lo que yo llamo la versión original de "Aunque tu no lo sepas", pues al principio comencé a editarle algunos detalles, luego personajes (no tenía planeado meter a Rick) como los que le voy a seguir agregando, situaciones, y así, le cambié muchas cosas, y ayer que lo estaba leyendo, me di cuenta que ya no se parece en nada a como lo terminé hace mucho tiempo, debían ser solo 4 capítulos y un extra, y miren, esto ya esta muy largo y todavía le falta mucho.

Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, no porque fuera difícil o cosa parecida, simplemente que me pasaron muchas cosas para que yo pudiera hacerlo, a veces se iba la luz, o mi computadora se trababa, o yo que estoy enferma y así, pero espero que no me haya quedado tan mal con tantas interrupciones, y que creen? A lo mejor lo vuelvo a actualizar hasta finales de Diciembre, por? Pues porque desde hace medio año, ando trabajando en otros fics que no he tenido tiempo de checar y corregir (algunos ni les he terminado de hacer el primer capítulo) y pues me quiero dedicar a ellos, así que please, ténganme paciencia.

Les quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, a continuación los voy a responder.

**Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari:** Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, y ahora lamento decirte que me tardaré más en actualizarla para el próximo capítulo.

**Kenkira HiwAtem:** Tu nick es algo raro XD pero me gusta, me alegra saber que hay más personas leyendo el fic, y pues acá esta la actualización, espero que te guste, y si no, ya sabes que todo me lo pueden decir en un review.

**Hio IvanoV:** Hermanita, no hay problema con lo del review, aún así no dejes de dejarlo, si no me voy a morir por la ausencia de lectores, pues tu que crees, pasó o no pasó algo entre Kai y Rei? o.O ahí me lo dices, ahora, ya te había dicho que tu fic y el de Lacrimosa iban a estar listos para fin de mes, pero no se pudo, lo más pronto que se los puedo tener es una semana, porque estoy enferma ToT (cuando no?) y me falta arreglarles algunas cosas que no había notado que puse mal, gomen por eso, pero te prometo que me voy a apurar a corregirlo, gracias por tu review, y sabes que también te quiero mucho.

**Gabz:** Jaja, tu review si que me pone en aprietos, sigo, eres una de las personas a las que le dediqué este fic, por tanto, saber lo que opinas es importante, pero como que tu piensas de otra manera y me dejas con cara de O.O pero que bueno que te este gustando el giro que esta dando esta historia, y si, pues el tonto de Kai ve a Yuriy en el rostro de Rei, pero tu que crees, hubo o no hubo algo entre ellos dos? Digo, porque yo deje la opción abierta 0.o y dime, te gustaría que Rick le hiciera algo a nuestro amado pelirrojo?. Sobre mis resultados que te puedo decir? Fui el miércoles (18) a mi cita con el doctor, pero los resultados de la biopsia que me practicaron aún no salen, el día 1º de Noviembre tengo que volver a ir y esta vez espero que me digan de una vez por todas que es lo que tengo, y pues esta semana me enfermé, de las amígdalas y lo malo es que ya no puedo tomar más medicina, por ordenes de mi médico que considera que ya es mucho drogarme con todas las pastillas e inyecciones que me dan, así que ahorita no me puedo quitar el dolor del pecho con nada y toso mucho, definitivamente descuidar mi salud a causa de lo que tu ya sabes si me hizo mucho daño, en fin, ya no te abrumo con mis problemas por que por ahí leí (o a la mejor fue mi imaginación) que tu también estabas enfermita T.T y sé lo que se siente. Lastima por lo del Six Flags, yo quería que tu, Rhin y yo fueramos, pero pues no se pudo, en fin, te agradezco tu review, te cuidas mucho, poka!

**Chikage-SP:** Privet! Pues como habrás leído, aún no sé como salí de mi biopsia, y ya medité sobre los resultados, sea bueno o malo lo que tenga, estoy en la mejor disposición de aceptar lo que venga, igual y no es nada grave, que es lo que todos esperamos, pero como sea, ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer en dado caso de algo malo, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y sip, quise que el dolor de Rei fuera algo más notorio, y no basarme tanto en Kai y Yuriy porque ellos tendrán su recompensa, como ves el giro de la historia esta bien, o ya la heche a perder?, Me daré el tiempo para pasar a leer tu fic, sólo que no creo que sea muy pronto, por ahora lo guardaré y lo leeré más tarde, pero eso sí, te prometo que si lo leeré.

**Marean L. Wolf: **Felicidades! No hice concurso ni nada, pero, nunca en ninguno de mis fics he pasado o llegado a los 50 reviews, por tanto, que te parece un regalo por ser tu quién me haya dado esa gran felicidad?, pídeme un fic, una Fan-Art o lo que sea (menos dinero porque estoy pobre ¬¬) y me dices de que pareja o genero lo hago sip? Y no te preocupes si antes no pudiste dejar review, yo me tardé tanto en actualizar que seguramente ya hasta creíste que lo iba a dejar ahí, pero como ves no, una pregunta, si Lacrimosa es mi sobrina y es tu hermana gemela, tu eres mi sobrina también? Te agradecería si me lo dijeras para agregarte a mi lista de familiares, claro, en caso de que lo seas XD, alucinas la parte del café, que raro, yo la hice basándome en que así luego estoy yo . en fin, espero tu review, poka!

Gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews, son las 7:01 pm sábado 28 de octubre del 2006.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


	9. Qué nos está pasando?

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Pareja:** KaixYuriy

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki, aunque ya ni tanto porque por vender los derechos sobre esta serie se hizo demasiado comercial y por eso nos quitaron el Yaoi de ella.

**Advertencia:** Lemon y Yaoi, si no sabes lo que es, que demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¬¬U.

**Clasificación**: PG16

**Dedicatoria:** Para Gabz y Chikage-SP

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

**Capítulo 9**

€**Aunque tu no lo sepas€**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_.-Yura es mío, y no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie, todos los que se han acostado con él, se han muerto y sí ese albino lo ha hecho, también el se morirá -.- Pero Rick no estaba mirando a Boris sus ojos se centraban en el ruso bicolor, mirando con rabia lo que este provocaba en aquel a quién reclamaba como su chico"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.-. Yuriy, nos vamos ya? .-. le pegunto al pelirrojo volviéndolo a la realidad

.-. Ehh... si, vámonos Wyatt

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.- Boris, te pasa algo?

.- No Jhony, nada, a donde quieres que ir ahora?

.- Te parece si vamos a mi casa un rato?

.-. sí, esta bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.-. Trajeron lo que les pedí? .-. les pregunto un muy serio peliplateado

.-. No los vas a seguir .- preguntó Mystel

.-. Hice una pregunta .-. ambos chicos pasaron saliva con dificultad Rick parecía estar más molesto de lo normal

.-. Si, lo trajimos .-. respondieron

Ambos le pasaron el dinero que habían traído por la venta de la droga que él distribuía

.-. Esto es muy poco

.-. Vendimos todo lo que Dunga nos dio, eso es todo lo que salió para tus ganancias

.-. Mierda! Ese imbécil no se va a pasar de listo conmigo

.-. Que piensas hacer?

.-. Tu que crees? .-. devolvió la pregunta con sorna

.-. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos .-. dijo en voz muy baja Mystel

.-. "Ni en los de Hiwatari tampoco" .-pensó Rick, ya se imaginaba lo que iba hacer para quitar de em medio a Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Qué fue eso Rei?

.-. Un beso Kai .- respondió de la manera más simple

.-. Eso ya lo sé... pero porque el gesto tan repentino?

.-. Simplemente quería demostrarte mi amor... acaso eso es malo?

.-. Para nada... sólo me tomó de sorpresa un poco

.-. Vamos con los chicos

Y Kai se dejó halar por el chino, por instinto volteó hacia arriba, como buscando algo, sintiendo esa sensación como si alguien lo estuviese observando.

.-. Pues sabes qué? ... NO TE CREO NADA!!! .- fue lo primero que escucharon Kai y Rei al entrar al local, siendo ese grito de Takao

.-. Si no me crees es tu problema, ni siquiera tengo porque DARTE EXPLICACIONES

.-. Claro, como NO SOY TU novio .-. soltó con sarcasmo

.-. Pues no, no lo eres y tampoco tienes porque celarme

.-. Celarte yo?! ...ESTAS LOCO!!!

.-. Emmmm... chicos .-. llemó Rei

.-. QUEEÉ? .-.le gritaron los dos completamente cabreados

.-. No le griten a Rei .-. salió Kai a la defensa del chino

.-. Esto no es tu problema Kai

.-. Ya basta!!! .-. les grito la dueña de la fuente de sodas.-. voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan por favor

.-. Todo fue tu culpa .-. le siseó el moreno al rubio

.-. Lo siento, no quisimos causarle problemas.-. se disculpó el neko

.-. Esos mocosos!!!, encima voy a tener que pagar todo lo que ellos se traga... -. Lo miraron feo.-. comieron ¬¬U.-. corrigió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. YA ESTUVO BUENO!!!!!!! .-. gritó Kai cuando entraron a su mansión .-. TÚ .-. señaló a Max .-. Y TÚ .-. llamó a Takao.-. SE CALLAN PORQUE ESTÁN EN MI CASA!!!

.-. Qué pasó con eso de "mi casa es tu casa".-. preguntó enfadado Takao con el tono tan respectivo en el que les había hablado el de cabellos bicolor

.-. Takao... ya párale .-. pidió Rei

.-. Miren... tengo mucho tiempo soportando sus gritos, si no se van a callar más vale que se larguen a discutir afuera, quedó claro? .-. y ante el tono más relajado pero sumamente neutro que usaba Kai no les quedó de otra que vociferar un "Hn" para después marcharse cada uno a su recamara

.-. Por fin... un poco de paz.-. se dejo caer sobre el sofá el bicolor .- Todo se arreglaría sino fueran tan tercos

.-. Supongo que es su manera de ocultar que se gustan .-. se sentó el pelinegro juntó a él

.-. Que yo recuerde tu no te ponías así conmigo .-. le sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en el chino

.-.Es que tu no me gustas .-. Kai se sorprendió .-. yo a ti te amo .-. corrigió, el rostro de Kai se suavizo sonriendo al chino, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Y lo besó siendo recibido por Kai al tiempo que degustaban cada uno del sabor del otro

El chino para ese entonces estaba casi encima de él, mientras que Kai lo tomaba con su brazo de la cintura y con su otro brazo atrajo de la nuca al pelinegro profundizando aún más aquel contacto.

Era agradable estar así, aunque no amara al chino, de cierta forma la compañía de este le brindaba un poco de tranquilidad pero como la noche anterior, al abrir los ojos en lugar de ver una piel apiñonada, vio una tez albina, el lugar de un largo cabello azabache, vio unos cabellos pelirrojos, y aún más, se estremeció al no ver los ojos ambarinos del gatito, ojos azules intensos lo miraban.

Rompió el beso agachando el rostro, se sentía apenado, nuevamente vio a Yuriy y no a su "novio" Rei.

.-. Qué pasa?... hice algo mal?

.-. No, disculpa, de repente me he mareado .-. torpemente mintió

.-. Ya comiste .-. preguntó preocupado

.-. Eh... no, por qué?

.-. Seguramente por eso te mareaste, vamos al comedor

Haló a Kai mientras este sólo se dejaba llevar por el asiático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Yuriy

.-. No agradezcas

.-. Nos vemos mañana

.-. No, mejor hasta el lunes, mañana encárgate de repasar lo que te enseñé

.-. Sí claro, hasta el lunes

.-. Hasta el lunes Wyatt.

El pelirrojo comenzó a andar, ya era algo tarde, estaba anocheciendo y el departamento quedaba algo lejos, bien podría tomar algún transporte, pero quería caminar, pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, suspiró tratando de relajarse, no detuvo su paso sino hasta que llegó a aquel lugar, el parque donde por primera vez vio a Kai, donde había quedado flechado del de cabellos bicolor.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, no había gente, quizá porque ya comenzaba a sentirse el frío, el cielo tornaba en un color azul rey, la luna ya comenzaba a divisarse

"Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase" 

Pensó en japonés, la frase que había susurrado al viento aquel amanecer después de entregarse al ruso.

Sentía melancolía, el viento soplaba con un poco más de fuerza, sentía la brisa fría del anochecer, se abrazaba a sus piernas buscando darse un poco de calor que en vano fue, pero al menos se sentía mejor.

Cerró sus ojos, y se quitó los lentes, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, recordando, sintiendo, pensando.

Ya no había oportunidad para él, para su amor tonto, ya no podía seguir lamentándose, nada iba a cambiar lo que había pasado, se preguntó entonces, que hubiese pasado si se hubiera quedado con el ruso en lugar de irse sin decir nada después de pasar la noche con él? Quizá no hubiese habido gran cambio, pero al menos hubiese continuado en contacto con él, o eso suponía.

Antes le gustaba salir a divertirse cada vez que le fuera posible, incluso hubo un tiempo en que salía todas las noches, cada una de ellas bebiendo y enredándose con quien pudiera claro siempre y cuando le gustara ese o esa persona, tenía que disfrutar de su juventud, pues cuando entrara a la universidad eso le iba a ser muy difícil, además deseaba que cuando eso pasara por fin pudiera encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena.

Boris siempre estaba ahí para cuidarlo, con podía confiar para no hacer más tonterías de las que hiciera ya estando bastante pasado de copas.

Quería vivir su juventud explotándola al máximo. Pero entonces pasó, conoció a alguien que para él valía la pena, nunca nadie le dijo que el amor podía llegar en cualquier momento y no cuando él quisiera. No entendía como podía enamorarse así de rápido, el caso es que de verdad estaba embelesado por el bicolor, cuando Boris le dijo que podía luchar por él, una llama dentro de su interior se encendió, misma que le apagó ese sucio neko (como ahora lo llamaba).

Amaba a Kai, que podía hacer?, el consejo de Boris podía ser estúpido _"puedes hacer muchas cosas, decirle a Kai lo que sientes por ejemplo"_ –recordó- pero era el más sincero y el mejor que había.

Olvidar a Kai?, no, no podía simplemente el affair que había tenido con el lo había dejado muy marcado. **_"Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna"_** una frase tan bella y que se oía de lo más hermosa si salía de sus labios, y no sólo para que Kai lo recordara si no que el mismo cada vez que veía ese cuerpo celeste recordara al ruso bicolor.

Quién lo pensaría, ahora si que estaba viviendo en serio la juventud, pues a su edad la mayoría de los jóvenes se enamoraban y pasaban por cosas medianamente parecidas a las de él.

Suspiró nuevamente, su respiración entrecortada se armonizaba con el ambiente por el cual estaba rodeado. Sonrío, una sonrisa sincera algo torcida, pero tranquila, "decirle a Kai lo que siento"...

"Y si lo hago?"

.-.Aunque el me rechace pero al menos liberarme de esta carga, o estar cerca de él, sin decirle cuanto lo amo, verlo ser feliz con alguien más y pasármela pensando en que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más valiente... aunque tu no sepas lo mucho que te amo... arrancarte de mi corazón o aferrarme para que tu estés a mi lado... lo que debo hacer y lo que siento

Contradicciones, era momento de tomar decisiones... pero, aún sino tomase la decisión correcta tendría que aprender a tomar decisiones y a pagar las consecuencias de estas y de sus actos.

"Ya tebya lyublyu Kai"

Susurró como si Kai pudiese escucharlo, y justo en otra parte de la ciudad, el ruso miraba por la ventana de su habitación la pálida luna que ya se veía en todo su esplendor pues la noche había caído ya, como si mirarla fuese un contrato que el mismo se hubiese hecho, le recordaba al lobo, "los lobos aúllan a la luna" pensó, como afirmando que Yuriy la estaría viendo en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Takao, puedo pasar? .-. preguntó Rei después de tocar la puerta

.-. Claro Rei, pasa

El chino entró entonces a la recamara encontrando a un ya más relajado Takao sentado en la cama.

Se veía triste, pero enfadado a la vez, como si hubiese sido traicionado.

.-. Ya estás mejor? .-. preguntó

.-. Si, gracias

Se sentó junto al nipón, esperando que este dijera algo más, pero sin escuchar nada ya que este al parecer no se decidía a contarle.

.-. Takao, quieres que hablemos sobre lo que pasó esta tarde?

.-. ...

.-. Si?

.-. Si... pero que quieres que te diga exactamente?

.-. Porqué te peleaste con Max?

.-. Porque me molesto que estuviera coqueteando con ese estúpido

.-. El que lo estaba acosando?

.-. A mi no me pareció que lo estuviera haciendo, Max se veía de lo más encantado con él, hasta dejó que lo tomara de la mano

.-. De verdad?... pues yo no creo.-. negó.-. ese tipo lo estaba molestando

.-. Pero yo lo vi!!

.-. Debiste ver mal, Takao yo sé que Max no haría eso, cierto es que le gusta coquetear, pero no lo haría estando contigo

.-. Ya no sé que pensar, sigo tan molesto, tan confundido

.-. Confundido?

.-. Me gusta, Max me gusta mucho y también lo quiero, supongo que de eso ya te diste cuenta

.-. Si, pero no se lo has dicho a él?

.-. No, creo que el ya sabe o se lo imagina, pero no se lo he dicho yo mismo

.-. Porqué?

.-. Mariam.-. pronunció el nombre de la peliazul

.-. Mariam? Que tiene que ver ella con esto?

.-. Antes de venir acá Max y ella fueron novios, por eso nunca le dije nada, y ahora lo primero que hace aquí es ligar con el primer tipo que se le pone enfrente, y además quedó en pensar si volvía con Mariam

.-. Vaya... no sabía, pero de todas formas... si te gusta deberías decírselo

.-. No quiero... porque estoy seguro de que me rechazará

.-. Cómo estas tan seguro?

.-. Yo lo sé, simplemente me lo imagino

.-. Pero porque estas confundido?

.-. Pensé que el me correspondía, pero con estas cosas que hace me dice todo lo contrario, además me gritó algo que me dolió mucho.- _"Claro, como NO SOY TU novio .-. soltó con sarcasmo el peliazul" "Pues no, no lo eres y tampoco tienes porque celarme.-. le refutó el rubio".- recordó_

.-. Pues es que es la verdad, para celarlo primero debes ser su novio, además lo celaste sin razón alguna, yo sé lo que te digo, velo a buscar y habla con él

.-. Quizá tengas razón

Takao se levantó dispuesto a hablar con Max, mientras que el chino se había quedado sentado, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho al peliazul

".-. Y si esa persona aparece .-. refiriéndose a la persona a la que Kai amaba.-. y si Kai me deja por ella "o por él"? que voy a hacer?"

.-. NO!!!. Eso es imposible, Kai no me dejaría, yo no permitiré que me cambié por nadie .-. expuso decidido

En la habitación del rubio.

.-. Ok, mañana a que hora?.-. preguntó el rubio estando recostado en su cama

_.-. A las 3:00 pm, puedes?_

.-. Claro .-. Max, puedo pasar?.-. la inconfundible voz de Takao llamó.-. Te veo mañana.-. y tras decir esto colocó la bocina del teléfono en su lugar

.-. Pasa

.-. Max, interrumpo? .-. asomó la cabeza Takao

.-. No, adelante

.-. Ya no estas molesto conmigo? .-. se sentó a la orilla

.-. Un poco

.-. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte hablado así hace un rato, pero estaba muy enojado

.-. No entiendo porqué

.-. De verdad no lo entiendes? .-. preguntó con un susurro un poco ¿sensual?

.-. N..no, la verdad es que no .-. se puso nervioso

.-. Que te parece si salimos mañana, quiero decirte algo importante

.-. Esta bien, a donde quieres que vayamos y a que hora

.-. Hay un parque en el centro de la ciudad, vamos a comer algo ahí por la tarde como a las 3:00 te parece

.-. Ammm... yo ya tengo planes para la tarde

.-. Vas a salir?

.-. Si

.-. Con quién?

.-. Sólo-. mintió

.-. Sólo? Y a donde vas a ir?.-. dudó de las palabras de Max, pues este era como un libro abierto para él

.-. Pues pensaba en pasear un poco por la ciudad

.-. Mmmm, bueno, entonces lo posponemos

.-. Si, esta bien

.-. Buenas noches Max

.-. Buenas noches Takao

El peliazul salió de la recamara del rubio, cerrando la puerta y recargándose en esta al salir. Algo le decía que Max le había mentido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Gracias por el Vodka Jhony

.-. No tienes nada que agradecer, pero dime... porque te pusiste así de pronto?

.-. Yo no me he puesto de ninguna forma

.-. No? ... pues yo te veo molesto, desesperado... extraño

.-. Debe ser que por el tiempo que no me viste ya no te acuerdas de cómo soy

.-. Me acuerdo perfectamente de cómo eres, y si Yuriy te viera seguro diría lo mismo que yo... así que mejor dime... porqué te pusiste así cuando viste ese "espectáculo" en el centro comercial

.-. Espectáculo? Y-yo hn, simplemente me pareció de mal gusto .-. mala elección de palabras

.-. De mal gustó?... eso piensas cuando ves a dos hombres besarse? .-. le reclamó y se levantó ofendido

.-. No... perdón, no me exprese bien

.-. Entonces que trataste de decir?

.-. Nada, sabes mejor me voy?

Y sin decir más se levantó y se fue, dejando a un muy desorientado pelirrojo que no supo que decir o que pensar en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya había caído en su totalidad, el poco flujo de vehículos pasar por la avenida y el ladrar de los perros eran los únicos que se podían escuchar desde aquel apartamento.

El rubio estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su recamara, en la oscuridad de su pieza, amaba esa tranquilidad, sólo se concentraba en los sonidos de esa noche calmada, el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada lo sacó de sus apaciguados pensamientos. Esperaba que como siempre Boris le pasara a desear buenas noches y probablemente a preguntarle como le había ido en el día, pero contrario a toda esa costumbre, el pelilavanda no se apareció, él taheño sólo lo escuchó entrar directamente en su propia recamara lo que le preocupó.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la recamara del ruso, encontrándose con que este se había encerrado en ella.

Tocó dos veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, insistió, eso no era normal, los minutos pasaron sin obtener respuesta, comenzó a llamar al pelilavanda alzando la voz con fuerza, casi pateaba la puerta, pero el ruso no abría.

Yuriy insistió una última vez, dispuesto a derribar la puerta si esta vez no recibía respuesta, apuntó estaba de hacerlo cuando el pelilavanda por fin le abrío.

Se topó con los ojos verdes un tanto rojizos de su amigo, parecía que había llorado, su aliento denotaba que había estado bebiendo, pero lo que más llamó la atención del pelirrojo fue el hecho de que su amigo se abrazaba a algo.

.-. Rei...

Fue lo último que escucho decir por parte de su mejor amigo cuando este le cayo encima, soltando aquel objeto que se había convertido en algo muy valioso para él.

Yuriy se sorprendió no sólo por el estado de Boris sino por lo que aquel objeto representaba por sí mismo.

Fin del capítulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Me preguntó que será lo que traía Boris abrazando? O.oU

Privet! Como han estado todos por acá?, Espero que anden mil veces mejor que yo. Como ven el capítulo?... en lo personal me pareció un poco flojo, pero así quise dejarlo de momento.

Voy a salir de vacaciones (aunque no me agrade mucho la idea ¬¬) y como dije por ahí, nada más que regrese y me integre a clases se me va a hacer difícil actualizar ya que me tengo que meter de lleno en mi preparación para el examen de ingreso, en fin, si tienen dudas o quieren dejarme comentarios ya saben, dejen reviews.

Ahora a contestar sus reviews.

**Marean L. Wolf:** Leí tu MP y lo contesté aunque creo que no te llegó, pero bueno, yo si quiero que seas mi sobrina aunque todo haya sido una confesión sería un honor para mí tenerte en mi lista de cyber familia, respecto a tu review, aunque dices que no te haga nada por ser tu mi review #50 ya estoy pensando en hacerte algún regalo, es que me hiciste TAAN feliz que sería muy malo de mi parte no agradecerte de alguna manera, además por costumbre, a mis nuevos familiares les hago un fic, así que dime que que pareja lo quieres y de que género no me niegues ese gusto, aunque con lo feo que escribo no se me haría raro que rechazaras mi oferta, y ya pronto veremos a Brooklyn en el fanfic, probablemente en el próximo capítulo ya lo incluya, te cuidas mucho, poka!

**Hio Ivanov:** Privet! Hermanita OoO me alegra que aún te este gustando el fic y espera a ver lo que sigue que pienso en enredar más las cosas ya pronto veremos el reencuentro entre Yuriy y Kai además de ver más enredos, te cuidas mucho, poka!

**Tailime Hiwatari:** Wahhh, Taicita, que alegre me he puesto con tu review, es la primera vez que me dejas uno, T.T hasta lloro de la emoción, pues como ves aún voy a meter a todos en problemas, especialmente a Yuriy con Rick wajaja ¬¬U y a ver que otro milagroso día te veo en el msn, te cuidas muchísimo y espero otro review tuyo, poka!

**Gabz:** O.O de todo? Orale pues, será como me lo pides, aunque no sé, no soy muy buena maltratando personajes de esa forma pero por ti me esforzaré, por cierto, he querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo, pero no lo creo conveniente decirlo por correo o por un MP así que dime que día y a que hora te puedo ver por msn si?, que estes bien, poka!

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Gracias por esperar mi actualización (espero que si la hayas esperado UU) como ves acá ya vemos un poquito más de KaixRei, pero pronto veremos KaixYuriy nada más déjame emparejar las cosas un poco para que estos dos estén juntos, tu también escribes? Que bueno, ojalá pueda leer algo tuyo, en fin, gracias por el review, poka!

**Leara Ryddle:** Bienvenida al fic, es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo, y te digo lo mismo que a Kerkira tu nick esta raro ¬¬U pero también me gusta como yo tengo uno tan sencillo nn como pudiste ver, me tardé un poco en actualizar pero acá esta el 9no capítulo que espero que te haya gustado, y te agradezco las felicitaciones, poka!

**Chikage-SP:** Gomen, aún no te he dejado review pero la maldita escuela me ha estado apretando mucho y ahora que tengo vacaciones resulta que me voy precisamente de vacaciones y que otra vez me quedo sin tiempo de hacer muchas cosas entre ellas de leer y dejar reviews, sobre tu review, espero que te haya dejado picada con este capítulo también, gracias por decirme que no he arruinado nada, ya me estaba preocupando, pero bueno, tu que me cuentas? Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no platicamos por el msn sería agradable saber más de ti te cuidas mucho, poka!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Gracias por tus reviews, y que bueno que me sigas leyendo, eso significa mucho para mí, que te la pases bien, poka!

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy a todas les agradezco sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, yo no sé a que cultura, religión o país pertenezcan pero bueno acá en México estamos en vísperas de la navidad, dicha fecha me parece un asco, y como dirían los de South Park todo se trata de vender y no de el verdadero espíritu que se debería de sentir en estas fechas en fin, este comentario estuvo demás pero quería expresarlo, que se la pasen bien en caso de que celebren algo, se cuidan mucho nos vemos para el próximo año. Hoy es sábado 23 de diciembre del 2006, son las 20:20 pm.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


	10. Un nuevo amigo

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Pareja:** KaixYuriy

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki, aunque ya ni tanto porque por vender los derechos sobre esta serie se hizo demasiado comercial y por eso nos quitaron el Yaoi de ella.

**Advertencia:** Lemon y Yaoi, si no sabes lo que es, que demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¬¬U.

**Clasificación**: PG16

**Dedicatoria:** Para Gabz y Chikage-SP

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 10

€Aunque tu no lo sepas€

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, pasando por su rostro, molestando un poco a sus ojos que aún estaban cerrados.

Se levantó poco a poco, abriéndolos lentamente, quedando sentado, sintiéndose mareado, su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle, la borrachera de la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura.

Volteó a ver el reloj de su mesa de noche, pero este no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada, con los ojos medio abiertos, este estaba en el piso, se veía que lo había lanzado lejos, pero no recordaba en que momento lo había hecho.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y repiqueteaba con insistencia pues el aún no contestaba, cogió el endemoniado aparato preparado para contestar de mala gana a un chistocito que encima de todo le había colgado en cuando este respondió.

.-.Otra ves el "mudo".-. colgó malhumorado y gimió de dolor por su resaca, se dispuso a levantarse y ahí lo vio... un vaso de agua y unas pastillas...aspirinas?, seguramente.

"Mi remedio para la cruda" una nota que seguro Yuriy le había dejado, quién más sino?

Tomó el "remedio" y se dirigió al baño, se refrescó la cara, eso lo ayudaría a despertar mejor, lleno la bañera con agua fría, necesitaba despejar su mente, se desnudó y se metió en ella, sumergiéndose por completo, poco a poco.

Parecía surtir efecto todo ese ritual, lentamente asomó la cabeza, no podía respirar mucho tiempo bajo el agua...

Su mente se aclaraba, sin mucho éxito, no podía recordar todo lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Pero su maldito corazón estaba ahí para recordarle su dolor.

Preciosos ojos ambarinos, largo cabello azabache, perfecto cuerpo, todo aunado a un sutil aroma a canela y una presencia arrolladora.

Ya no le cabía duda, se había enamorado del chino, sin darse cuenta, sin que lo quisiese asumir, si algo recordaba del día anterior fue volver a ver a aquel al que consideraba el amor de su vida sin sentir ya nada por él, y el espectáculo montado frente a él, en donde veía a su nuevo objeto de afecto besando al chico al que su mejor amigo amaba con locura.

No supo en que momento, ni de que forma, sólo supo que comenzaba a saber de él desde las cosas más superfluas hasta lo que seguramente sólo los mejores amigos del asiático sabían.

Además estaba el asunto de Yuriy, como podría decirle a su mejor amigo que se había enamorado de su rival?, el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, significaba mucho para el, prácticamente eran hermanos.

"_los seres humanos somos extraños y solemos enamorarnos de quién no debemos, desear aquello que no puede ser nuestro, y finalmente, darnos cuenta que a veces cometemos errores y después ya no podemos remediarlos"_

Aquel discurso que le había dado a Jhony tomaba mucho sentido para él.

Enjabonaba su cuerpo, lavándolo para ya salir, pensar no cambiaría nada, al contrario, lo confundía más.

Salió al fin, escurriendo sensualmente el agua que le quedaba en su cuerpo.

Enrolló una toalla en su cintura y se colgó otra sobre los hombros secándose el cabello y su rostro.

Era domingo y no tenía que ir a trabajar, se vistió con ropa cómoda, no tenía deseos de salir tampoco, simplemente quería quedarse a descansar y deshacerse de ese maldito mareo que por momentos le daba.

Salió a la cocina, la casa ya estaba aseada y con razón, pues el reloj de la sala ya marcaba más del mediodía.

Tomó una cerveza de la nevera. Su estomago ya comenzaba a gruñirle, busco comida pero en la nevera no había nada que le apeteciera.

Se giró y vio otra nota, esta vez sobre la mesa, era de Yuriy que le decía que ya le había dejado preparado algo de comer que sólo necesitaba meterlo al microondas para calentarlo.

Pero no explicaba a donde había salido.

.-. "Seguramente esta donde Wyatt".-. pensó

Y sin más se dispuso a calentar su comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente en la mansión estaba tenso, y eso era raro, pues ninguno de sus residentes estaba molesto o peleado entre sí.

Max se estaba arreglando para salir con Garland, Takao estaba en la sala comiendo, Kai y Rei estaban afuera descansando al lado del lago que había en ese enorme terreno perteneciente a Hiwatari.

Pero aún así se respiraba tensión, Max maldecía a Takao por no confiar en él, si era más que obvio que ambos se gustaban.

Takao veía el reloj con insistencia, ya faltaba poco para que el rubio saliera y él tras de el claro sin que el primero se diera cuenta.

Kai por su parte pensaba sí era correcto haber aceptado a Rei si por su cabeza sólo transitaban imágenes del lobo.

Y Rei ... bueno, Rei se ocupaba de mirar el rostro de su novio, viéndolo recostado, con su respiración pausada, tan tranquilo, tan bello, afirmándose así mismo el porque lo amaba tanto, preguntándose el porque de sus acciones exageradas, como el hecho de besar a Kai frente a todo el mundo, sobre todo frente al extraño pelilavanda.

Ese chico le daba desconfianza, parecía tener un interés anormal en él, y eso preocupaba al asiático, se sintió como un verdadero tonto, pues ese acto así lo hacía ver.

Sintió como si alguien lo estuviera viendo, volteó a ver a Kai, siendo observado fijamente por ojos rubíes, se sonrojó y se pudo nervioso, la piel se le erizó, parecía que esa mirada lo iba traspasar.

Kai se levantó del pasto en el cual estaba recostado y quedo casi a horcajadas del chino que se encontraba sentado, rozando sus labios con la lengua lo cual se volvió después un beso profundizado por un abrazo armonioso entre ambos.

El ruso no podía quedarse barado en algo que no tenía remedio y Rei era perfecto para ello, en tan sólo un par de días el chino le había devuelto la calma, además tenía muchas virtudes a su favor, seguro no tardaría en enamorarse de él, después de todo no comprendía porque razón se había enamorado del taheño.

Que tonto!... no había razón en realidad, y pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

Y ambos se recostaron en el pasto, perdiéndose en aquel contacto, tan falto de amor por parte del bicolor, pero lleno de un infinito cariño, solo eso...cariño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio salía casi a escondidas, trataba pasar desapercibido para Takao, se sintió aliviado de que así fuera, pues el nipón no se había aparecido en esa huída.

Tomó un taxi que el mismo había llamado pedir, se relajó ya estando sentado adentro, su escape había sido exitoso, gran error, pues lo que el no sabía es que detrás de él otro taxi comenzaba su marcho de manera más lenta siguiéndole con cautela, con un Takao bastante serio que ya ansiaba saber a donde se dirigía el rubio con tanto misterio.

Paso mucho tiempo para que ambos autos se detuvieran el japonés bajo del taxi que se había estacionado muchos metros atrás de el del rubio reconociendo el lugar al que había llegado, el centro comercial del día anterior.

El rubio entró con algo de duda aún, ese chico no era que inspiraba confianza ciertamente, además era más por la molestia que sentía hacia Takao que le había llamado, así que no tenía mucho caso insistir en quedarse no?

Pero pudo más el enojo al recordar su discusión con el peliazul que el miedo que le pudiera tener a ese chico.

Subió ahora si decidido, encontrándose en el centro de la plaza junto a una enorme fuente con el peligris que sonrió enormemente al verlo y le recibió con un abrazo, bastante efusivo para el gusto del americano.

El nipón observaba a lo lejos, con enojo, con celos, con muchos sentimientos, de verdad que no esperaba que Max si se fuera a ver a ese tipo, suponía que lo haría, pero no quería creerlo.

Pero a lo lejos él no era el único que observaba, otro rubio de igual forma no perdía de vista lo que los dos chicos hacían.

Max le sonrío con un nerviosismo evidente, Takao contrario a lo que siempre hacía decidió quedarse quieto... al menos por un rato.

.- ¿Y bien que quieres que hagamos?.- le preguntó al americano

.-. La verdad no sé, tu conoces mejor este lugar, supongo, así que mejor tu dime, qué hacemos?

.-. Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película y después nos vamos a comer?

.-. Si, por mi esta bien.

Dos rubios, un peligris y un peliazul entraron a la misma sala de cine, pero sentándose claro esta, en distintos sitios.

Las luces se apagaron y la enorme pantalla se iluminó poniendo así los avances de películas por estrenar y finalmente por la película que iban a ver.

El brazo izquierdo de Garland se poso sobre el hombro del menor, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, aunque igual no hizo nada para quitar ese brazo de ahí.

Rubio y peliazul observaban la escena, molestos y fastidiados, aburridos en sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya pasaban de las 4:00 pm su estomago comenzaba a gruñir, por la mañana tan solo había tomado un muy ligero desayuno tras terminar de hacer las labores del departamento. Entró a un pequeño café que estaba cerca, realmente más que nada por hambre pues no tenía muchos animos de nada aquel día.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, y claro estaba que no podía pensar con tranquilidad en su casa si su mejor amigo le había ocasionado una gran confusión, acompañada, porque no?, de una decepción que no podía entender, todo parecía estar en su contra más de lo normal.

Añoraba ser aquel chico que era antes, al que nada le afectaba, el que hacía las cosas sin pensar en sus consecuencias, no es que esa vida era precisamente buena, pero en ese entonces ¿que carajos importaba?

Amar... esa palabra que no existía en su vocabulario.

Había tenido muchos romances, la mayoría de una sola noche, aunque también había tenido algunos, levemente duraderos, recordaba a cada una de las chicas con las que solía salir, todas diciéndole que lo amaban, todas esperando ansiosamente por su amor, o creyéndose sus dueñas, aunque a él ellas nunca le importaron, no es que no las quisiera, simplemente sólo estaban ahí para él sin que tuviera que dar algo a cambio..._tontas..- _pensó.-debieron de valorarse más .-. dijo en un susurro.

Ahora ya no podía andarse con juegos, en la semana siguiente habría cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Y por eso tenía que empezar a comportarse como un adulto, asumir sus responsabilidades, fuera de las del colegio, aquellas que sin duda marcarían el rumbo de su vida, cuando se es joven puedes echarlo todo a perder y reponerse cuando tu voluntad te lo permite, pero cuando eres adulto todas tus acciones te acarrean más problemas que en tu juventud, pues ya no hay una ley o una familia que te protega.

Tenía miedo a ello, porque no sabía que decisión tomar con respecto a sus sentimientos, _"el corazón daña el uso claro de la razón" _o eso se decía, con respecto a _él _alguna decisión tenía que tomar, y no quería sufrir más, por un estúpido error de niño que había cometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La película había llegado a su fin, y ambos se dirigían a comer, una cafetería se les hizo el lugar más adecuado para conversar además de que para Garland esta tenía un ambiente más para parejas que un ambiente famiiar, sonrío para sí.

Se sentaron un poco alejados de la gente, esta vez conversaron bastante, mientras que Takao y Mystel no perdían detalle alguno de lo hecho por ellos, el nipón incluso trataba de leer los labios del peligris claro que a su manera mal interpretaba todo.

Hubo un contacto físico mayor, el peligris le acarició la mejilla mientras sostenía su mano, esa misma mano recorrió segundos después el brazo del rubio hasta llegar a la nuca del mismo.

Max se sonrojó, Takao ensanchó sus ojos, Mistela presionaba su mano contra su pantalón, rasgándolo, Y Garland terminó de sellar el beso que planeaba robarle al rubio.

Sólo unos segundos pudo saborear el dulce sabor del rubio, porque sintió que lo halaban del cuello de su camisa.

Era Takao que a la vez le daba de lleno con su puño en la cara, su tiempo de quietud había terminado, Max sabía que Takao sentía algo por él, pero no creía que fuera a llegar tan lejos, de hecho para el rubio todo se trataba de el maldito ego de Takao que parecía nunca querer perder ante ninguna situación, ese pensamiento lo hizo molestarse en sobremanera, y armándose de fuerza golpeó al nipón dejando a esta impactado y molestó, tan sólo se salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta, de que tras el, Mystel también había salido.

Un pelirrojo sentado al final de las mesas, reconoció a Garland y se alarmó cuando vio que el peliazul que había golpeado a ese gandalla que siempre lo molestaba era seguido por el otro infeliz en una actitud por demás sospechosa.

Decidió entonces seguirlos.

Takao se había perdido entre la multitud llegando a un callejón donde golpeaba con fuerza contra el muro, en un acto de frustración, cuando en un instante no supo bien que pasó sólo sintió que era golpeado, pues ni tiempo tuvo para defenderse, ni siquiera pudo ver a quién lo agredía.

Todo había sido tan rápido, así como el tipo llego también se fue, bueno, no tanto así, Yuriy se lo había quitado de encima cuando vio que lo golpeaba sin cesar.

Takao con dificultad abrió los ojos, estaba adolorido y con el parpado abierto, sangrando, siendo ayudado por el taheño que como pudo lo auxilio para que este pudiera levantarse.

.-. Crees qué puedas caminar? .- le preguntó

.-. Sí..- respondió, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba atención médica, Mystel aún con su complexión había logrado infringirle un daño considerable.

.-. No eres de aquí verdad? .-. preguntó aunque era evidente que no, los rasgos físicos lo delataban.

.-. No... pero como es que entiendes lo que digo?

.-. Sé hablar japonés, eso es todo, te llevaré a un hospital necesitas que te revisen

.-. No

.-. Claro que sí, además necesitas que te suturen el parpado...

El peliazul ya no dijo nada más, lo que le dio a entender al ruso que aceptaba.

Lo llevó al hospital más cercano que conocía, ingreso juntó al nipón a urgencias, se sorprendió al ver que el peliazul no se quejaba por como lo vendaban y lo curaban, incluso hizo caso omiso cuando lo suturaron, Takao aún pensaba en Max, le dolió más el golpe que esta le había dado, nunca pensó que _su amigo_ llegara a hacer algo así.

.-. Listo.-. exclamó el doctor retirándose los guantes de las manos

Takao no había entendido lo que le había dicho, pero suponía que ya había acabado todo pues el pelirrojo estaba dándole las gracias.

Trato de levantarse rápido, pero no pudo, siendo ayudado de nueva cunta por Yuriy al cual le sonrió en un agradecimientos espontáneo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Insistó, déjame acompañarte a tu casa

.-. Pues ya que, acompáñame

Ambos habían abordado un taxi tras unos minutos de discusión en el que el taheño le pedía que lo dejara acompañarle, el camino parecía largo, y entonces se presentaron pues antes no habían podido hacerlo, también hablaban del incidente con Garland y Mystel, omitiendo las razones por las cuales el peliazul había actuado de esa forma. Conociendo Yuriy a esos dos supuso que algo le había hecho a Takao.

Poco a poco la mansión de Kai se hacía evidente aún a la distancia pues era bastante grande, muy distinto al departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo Boris, pues este aunque tenía todo de lo mejor era aún pequeño a comparación de esa enorme mansión, viendo a Takao no pensó en que este tuviera tanto dinero, lo que el no se imaginaba es que su peor pesadilla o quizá su más grandioso deseo vivía ahí, junto a aquel chino, se acercaba una tormenta a la mansión Hiwatari y la vida de todos aquellos que vivían ahí.

Ayudó al peliazul a llegar a la mansión pues aún necesitaba ayuda para subir las escaleras principales antes de llamar a la puerta, Takao traía puesta su chamarra, pues este traía manchada la ropa de sangre y así ningún Taxi iba a llevarlos.

.-. Esta es tu casa?

.-. No, es casa de un amigo que me esta dando alojamientos mientras me quedo en Rusia.

.-. Ah! Ya veo... pues debe de tener mucho dinero

.-. Sí, aunque eso lo hace ser un sangrón de primera

.-. Jeh.-. río.-. bueno, supongo que ya cumplí, es hora de que me vaya

.-. Espera, lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento es invitarte a pasar pues te has tomado demasiadas molestias por mí

.-. No son molestias, sino atenciones.-. Corrigió.-. me has caído muy bien, pero ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que ir al colegio además mi casa si esta un poco retirada de aquí.

.-. Bueno, si no quieres pasar ahora, que te parece si te invito a salir un día .-. Yuriy tuvo una leve reacción.-. no me mal interpretes, es para agradecerte.

.-. Eso pensé, entonces te dejó mi tarjeta, si necesitas algo me puedes llamar también.

.-. Claro...toma tu chamarra gra...-. aunque el pelirrojo le interrumpió

.-. Después me la das, hace frío todavía.

.-. Gracias, entonces, nos vemos luego.

.-. Claro, hasta luego.

Volvió a subir al taxi, mirando como a lo lejos la enorma mansión y el peliazul iban desapareciendo, pasando a un lado de ese taxi una limosina que llevaba adentro a Kai y Rei, aunque ninguno de los dos se vio, pero sintió una extraña sensación al pasar a su lado que volteó pudiendo observar sólo los cristales polarizados de ese auto.

Pensó entonces en Takao, ese chico parecía divertido, de una manera diferente, también pensó en Garland y en Mystel, esos dos no eran nada bueno, pero ya tendría tiempo de saber bien el porque de lo sucedido, al menos eso esperaba, le había hecho un bien haber conocido al nipón, pues esta le había hecho pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sus problemas, aún hacía falta que hablará con Boris sobre aquel objeto que traía en manos el día anterior.

Takao se había quedado un rato afuera, pensando en lo que haría con Max, sonriendo levemente al recordar que ahora ya tenía un nuevo amigo, pues él sentía que Yuriy eso era para él, un nuevo amigo en quién confiar, pues al enamorarse de el rubio perdió al mejor amigo que había tenido hasta ese momento.

"_No son molestias sino atenciones" _hacía cuanto que alguien le hablaba así?

El sonido de un auto llegando le despertó, eran Kai y Rei que habían salido a comer, asustándose ambos pues cuando Takao los vio llegar trato de subir rápido siendo llamado por Rei y cuando este volteó, la chamarra resbaló un poco dejándoles ver las manchas de sangre que Takao tenía y la sutura del parpado, pues Takao se había quitado la gasa apenas el ruso se hubiese marchado.

.-. Takao!!!, que te pasó??!!! .-. alarmado Rei llegó con rapidez a donde el nipón estaba

.-. Tuve un pequeño accidente .-. sonrió en su típica manera de querer tapar las cosas

.-. Eso claramente no fue un accidente.-. respondió con voz seria Kai

.-. Pues lo fue, pero estoy bien no se preocupen

.-. Y Max?

.-. Yo que sé.-.respondió de mala gana.-

.-. Pensé que estaba contigo

.-. pues obviamente no lo esta, y si me disculpan voy adentro que aquí hace mucho frío

La pregunta le había caído a mal, de lo que menos quería hablar ahora era de Max, ni siquiera quería pensar en que le diría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió por el ascensor y al llegar al piso en el que vivía dudo unos segundos si entraba o no al departamento.

No sabía que le iba a decir a su amigo, se sentía dolido, traicionado, pero Boris no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, quién era el para atacarlo por haberse enamorado de su peor enemigo, un enemigo que en sí no lo era, pues ni siquiera había una batalla en la cual luchar, todo por decisión propia, pero y Boris?

El podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, ya lo había visto sufrir bastante con lo de Jhony.

Pero... esto no iba a ser doloroso también???

Se quedó ahí parado, sólo un rato más, para después decidirse a entrar.

Boris lo estaba esperando en la sala, estaba preocupado, ya era bastante tarde y en todo el día no había tenido noticias del pelirrojo, hasta le había llamado a Wyatt y unos amigos que le conocía y nada, de hecho ya había tomado las llaves del auto para salir a buscarlo.

Entró y no supo porque, pero quiso evitar a Boris, más no pudo pues este le bombardeo con preguntas.

.-.Dónde estuviste?.-.

.-. Por ahí

.-. Eso no es una respuesta, estaba preocupado por ti, que tal si te hubiera pasado algo

.-. Pues como ves no me pasó nada

.-. Traes sangre en la ropa

No lo había notado, pero en efecto, algunas manchas de sangre eran visibles.

.-. No fue nada, sólo quiero ir a dormir si?

.-. Qué te pasa? Porque te pones así?... siempre me esperas a desayunar y hoy te largaste sin decirme nada

.-. No es necesario que te cuenta todo lo que pasa en mi vida, después de todo parece que no te importo tanto

.-. Dé que hablas?

.-. De nuestra amistad, dime Boris, acaso no soy tu mejor amigo?

.-. Claro que lo eres, porque haces esa pregunta tan tonta?

.-. Porque no lo parece

.-. Dime que demonios te traes? .-. molestó por la situación

.-. Esta claro que tu no confías en mí .-. le refutó

.-. Claro que confío en ti

.-. Entonces dime, quién es Rei?

La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, como sabía Yuriy acerca de Rei?

.-. Es _una_ amiga

.-. Mentiroso

.-. Eh????

.-. No es _una_ amiga Boris, o me lo vas a negar???

.-. Yuriy yo...

.-. Explícame esto Boris .-. exigió más que pedir.

Arrojó sobre la mesa el objeto que la noche anterior traía Boris

.-. Esto es...

.-.Él es el chino con el que Kai se estaba besando aquella noche

Sobre la mesa yacía una foto de Rei, sonriendo, parecía que no notaba que le habían fotografiado.

Boris no habló, no podía hacerlo, como podía decir algo ante una situación de ese tipo?

.-. Traidor

Fue lo último que dijo Yuriy yéndose a su recamara dejando en shock a Boris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Ok, ok, ya se que me quieren matar por la demora y por dejarlo ahí.

Excusas no doy, no me gusta darlas, simplemente me porté irresponsable con este fic tardando bastante en actualizarlo.

Pero aquí lo tiene y espero que se apiaden de mí y me dejen reviews todavía T.T

Ahora contesto los último que me han dejado:

**Gabz:** Momy!!!!! T.T no me has respondido el mensaje que te mandé hace una semana reportándote los pasos que doy después de desaparecerme un ratototote.

Como has estado? Sobre el tema que quería hablar contigo, ya olvídalo ya pasó has de cuenta que nunca dije nada, y ya pronto aparecerá ese desgraciado de Rick, muajajajaja, a ver que es lo que va a hacerle al pelirrojo, te cuidas, poka!

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Ahora ya sabe que es lo que abrazaba Boris, espero que dejes review y que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**Marean L. Wolff:** T.T yo lloro contigo, ay como me encanta que el fic te esta gustando tanto, pero la irresponsable de mí que no se había puesto a trabajar debe de estarte fastidiando, ah! Por cierto no me hables de usted que no estoy tan vieja T.T lo que me recuerda que ya mero cumplo los 18 Waaaaaaaaaaaa (Naru lloarando) no quiero ser mayor de edad no todavía aunque tiene sus ventajas ¬///¬U, espero que te la hayas pasado bien en navidad (yo odio esa fecha) y bueno, aquí esta el cap, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver lo del regalito.

**Tailime Hiwatari:** Taicita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, te extraño mucho X.X es que tiene bastante que no chateo contigo T.T mi se va a morir de dolor, (Tai: ay que exagerada ¬¬U) oye oye cuidado con lo que dices, si sigues diciendo que Talita es tuyo alguien se nos va a enojar mucho, pero con eso de que no tengo noticias tuyas ya ni sé que onda con aquel (el innombrable XP) tu también te cuidas mucho, ah! Y no se me a olvidado lo de tu fic prima.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Pues, gracias por todo, espero que te guste el cap.

**Azuriana:** Creo que ya te respondí lo del foro, gracias por tus porras, que bueno que te guste el fic, poka!

**Chikage-SP:** Pues estamos igual, yo tampoco he leído tus fics T.T y eso me hace sentir mal, como ves esto se va a poner más complicado, aún no me has respondido el MP que te envié, te agradezco mucho que me consideres como lo haces, el día que menos te lo esperes tendrás reviews míos en tus fanfics, te cuidas mucho, poka!

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	11. Aclarando: somos amigos

**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Pareja:** KaixYuriy

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki, si fuera mía usaría a los personajes para hacer otras "cosas" más interesantes que jugar con trompos

**Advertencia:** Lemon y Yaoi, si no sabes lo que es, que demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¬¬U.

**Clasificación**: PG16+

**Dedicatoria:** Para Gabz y Chikage-SP

**SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO TAMPOCO LO LEAS, LUEGO NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

€Aunque tu no lo sepas€

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, como podría después de lo que su mejor amigo le había gritado????

**"Traidor"** esa sola palabra llevaba para el un dolor, un significado muy grande, sentía que le había fallado al pelirrojo, recordó la mirada que le había dirigido el que hasta ese entonces había sido como su hermano, pues estaba claro que muchas cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos de ahora en adelante, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que se pasaría al día siguiente.

Pero Boris no era el único que se la estaba pasando mal, Yuriy en el fondo se había armado de mucho valor para soltar esas palabras, ya se había tranquilizado un poco estando con Takao, pero el ver la cara de Boris, el hecho de que este no admitiera a la primera quien era Rei lo había decepcionado bastante.

El día siguiente para los dos iba a ser uno de los días más difíciles de su vida, pues era claro que tendrían una larga platica en la que sólo iba a haber una de dos opciones, o su amistad terminaría o seguirían siendo amigos, aunque francamente la confianza se había quebrantado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Max había llegado a la mansión cuando ya pasaba la medianoche, evadiendo las preguntas de Rei, había subido directamente a encerrarse en su recamara, sentía una especie de ansiedad que el mismo no era capaz de controlar.

Quería ver a Takao y pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado por la tarde, pero por orgullo no lo había hecho, después de todo, quien agredió primero fue Takao, además también sentía otro tipo de ansiedad, quería saber la razón por la cual el nipón había golpeado a su acompañante, no estaba bien que se imaginara algo como celos, sobretodo cuando eso lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Pero esa era la verdad le agradaba la idea de que fueran los celos los que lo impulsaran a cometer tal acto, pero ya habría momento de aclarar todo eso, no sabía si Takao seguiría siendo su amigo o si le dejaría de hablar por un tiempo que era lo que más hacía el peliazul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte Rei ya se había ido a su recamara a descansar, Kai lo había dejado solo desde que habían dado las 10 pm, pero el había insistido en quedarse esperando a Max y no podía hacer que su novio se desvelase sólo por esa actitud suya de querer actuar de forma responsable haciéndola de "mamá" de sus dos amigos TOT se lamentaba por ello pues Max lo había ignorado completamente. 

Pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar con sus amigos, darles una buena reprimenda y tratar de hacer que ambos se llevasen tan bien como el momento en que llegaron a Rusia.

Kai no había podido conciliar el sueño, sentía desesperación... no sabía como explicarlo... como si hubiese perdido algo, no es que se refiriese precisamente a Yuriy, pero algo en su interior le decía que se trataba de algo relacionado con el ojiceleste.

Takao por su parte estaba molesto por lo de esa tarde, que Max estuviera flirteando frente a el en el centro comercial y que tuviera el descaro de negarlo para que en es día terminara viéndose con aquel molesto tipo que no le daba confianza... no era para menos que sintiese eso.

Pero el recordar que había hecho un nuevo amigo, uno que por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza, y le agradaba mucho, le hacían disipar aunque fuese un poco todas aquellas molestas sensaciones que Max le provocaba con sus actitudes.

A simple vista el pelirrojo se le había hecho un chico muy guapo y agradable, sobretodo noble, que era algo a lo que el no estaba acostumbrado, esa manera de ser del ruso... le había dado nuevas emociones a lo que se había vuelto su cotidiana vida, quería invitarlo a salir para divertirse un rato juntos, observó la tarjeta que le había dado antes de despedirse, la tomó del escritorio de donde la había dejado y se había ido a recostar sin soltarla, mirando el número de celular de su nuevo amigo y su nombre escrito arriba de este "Yuriy Ivanov" sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su celular entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto en él, lo envío al número de la tarjeta y esta vez pudo dormir tranquilo tras esperar unos segundos y recibir una respuesta que le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

"Gracias por la ayuda que me diste el día de hoy, me has hecho olvidar malos ratos, cuídate mucho, espero verte pronto" eso decía el mensaje que acababa de enviar.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, aunque me alegra el haberte conocido, cuando quieras nos podemos ver, también me hiciste olvidar los problemas que tenía, que descanses, cuídate" Fue la respuesta que recibió del pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente:**

Cada uno de los chicos estaba tenso con todo lo que iba a pasar aquella mañana, arreglar malentendidos cuando normalmente no se tienen ese tipo de problemas antes es muy difícil.

Yuriy se había despertado más temprano de lo normal, había preparado su desayuno rápidamente y de la misma forma se lo había comido, yéndose a la preparatoria antes de que Boris se levantara, o eso creía pues lo cierto es que Boris se había levantado desde antes que él, de hecho ni siquiera había dormido pero no había tenido el valor de encarar a su amigo, tenía que pensar con más tranquilidad lo que le iba a decir y de que forma iba a hacerlo.

Suspiro con algo de tristeza, se había roto algo que el pensó sería una de las pocas cosas que conservaría para toda su vida, y no quería que se perdiera.

La melancolía que experimentaba Yuriy en su instituto era de lo más notable, ni siquiera había puesto atención a sus clases, Wyatt no había dejado de mirarlo, y en la hora de receso se había sentado junto a él en las bancas de la cafetería.

.-. Te sientes bien Yuriy?.-. preguntó buscando la mirada de Yuriy que hasta ese momento se había mantenido agrachado.

.-. Si Wyatt, yo estoy bien.-. respondió de una manera muy fría, no grosera sino distante.

.-. Te molesta que me haya sentado contigo?

Había preguntado con temor a la respuesta, nadie en ese colegio lo quería por los rumores que corrían alrededor de él con respecto a sus visitas al psicólogo, y no quería pensar que ahora Yuriy comenzara a verlo de la misma manera que los demás.

Levantó su rostro .-. No, tu sabes que no

.-. Es que como todo el mundo me...

.-. No soy como todo el mundo, nunca me ha importado lo que digan los demás, pensé que lo sabías muy bien.

.-. Lo sé... pero

.-. Nada Wyatt, no tienes que decir nada, si me permites, no quiero hablar ahora

.-. Esta bien Yuriy .-. y los dos comenzaron a comer su almuerzo sin volver a cruzar palabra o mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.Entonces el día de hoy vamos a vernos?.-. preguntó el pelicastaño

.-. Si, te espero a las 5:00 pm en la biblioteca de la escuela, espero que hayas resuelto los problemas que te encargué

.-. Si, espero que me hayan quedado bien

.-. Sí estudiaste seguramente los tendrás bien

.-. Entonces nos vemos en la tarde

Salió despidiéndose con la palma de el Taheño.

Mientras que el salón se había quedado vacío o casi, pues Yuriy aún permanecía en el aula, pensando tal como lo había hecho desde la mañana, y así se la hubiera pasado, pero necesitaba ir a trabajar y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde., aunque un suceso iba a acontecerle tan pronto saliese de la escuela.

Esta vez no esperaba que Rick lo estuviese esperando junto a Garland y Mystel a unas cuadras de su instituto.

Yuriy estaba molesto pues entre los dos menores lo habían metido a un pequeño callejón siendo seguidos por el mayor que con mirada lujuriosamente seria se había acercado a él, hablando en voz baja, neutra pero intimidante sobre el hecho de que la vida del pelirrojo y su cuerpo pertenecían a él, robándole un beso al ruso que el no correspondió, y que al no serlo Rick tomó por razón el morderle su labio inferior, causando que de inmediato este sangrara.

A Yuriy le repugnaba el tener cerca el cuerpo de Rick, lo asustaba y buscaba por todos los medios posibles zafarse del peligris y el rubio pero con Rick delante suyo le estaba resultando casi imposible, hasta que sólo recordó lo que en principio nunca debió olvidársele, algo tan simple, como darle a Rick un golpe bajo con su rodilla y así aprovechar para zafarse y salir corriendo de ahí, sin ser perseguido pues el americano no se los había permitido a sus compañeros.

.-. Ya me las pagará ese estúpido de Yuriy

Fue lo único que dijo, maquilando ya una forma de tener al pelirrojo en su cama y gimiendo de placer y dolor bajo él.

Mientras que Yuriy trataba de normalizar su respiración una vez que se había asegurado que nadie le siguiera, algo definitivo iba a tener que hacer con aquellos tres, y ahora debía de preocuparse en serio pues no contaba con la ayuda o apoyo de Boris, por mucho que eso le doliese o le costara trabajo acostumbrarse a ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de Kai.

.-. Takao podemos hablar?.-. le preguntó Max al nipón una vez este hubiese terminado de desayunar

Takao lo pasó de largo mientras tarareaba una canción pues estaba escuchando su Ipod y esa era una perfecta excusa para hacerse el desentendido.

A Max más que molestarle le dolía que su mejor amigo le dejase de hablar, pero el se lo había buscado, de cierta forma de esa manera se sentía culpable.

Kai y Rei no decían nada, se limitaban a desayunar sin hacer mucho caso del problema de sus amigos, ya se les pasaría seguramente, aunque les preocupaba el hecho de las marcas obvias que se le notaba a Takao, entre ellas la del ojo que era la que resaltaba en la morena piel del peliazul.

Y Max también quería saber el porque de esas heridas, ni el ni Garland se las habían hecho, entonces porque estaba tan maleado?

El rubio no se quiso quedar con la duda, Takao lo iba a escuchar, quisiese o no, lo siguió hasta la recamara que ocupaba este y antes de que se encerrara de nuevo entro, mirando fijamente a Takao, para ver como este le daba vuelta y le daba espalda, tomó su brazo y lo obligó a mirarle, le dolió mucho la mirada que en ese momento le dedicaba su amigo.

Takao se quitó entonces los audífonos y con semblante frío se sentó en su cama que estaba recién hecha, dispuesto a "escuchar" lo que Max le quisiese decir.

.-. Lamento lo que pasó el día de ayer, te pido una disculpa por el golpe que te di, pero me hiciste enojar mucho y no pude contenerme.

Se detuvo un segundo esperando una respuesta de Takao, pero este no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba fijamente.

.-. Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero no quiero que estemos peleados, eres mi mejor amigo

.-. Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

.-. S-si

.-. Ok

Se levantó de su cama cuando Max se había sentado también, tomó ropa limpia del closet y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, el rubio, quien lo había estado siguiendo con la mirada le detuvo una vez más.

.-. Sólo "ok" es lo que me vas a decir?

.-. No tengo nada más que decir, si quieres que te disculpe esta bien, te disculpo, pero yo no me voy a disculpar contigo, ese tipo no me agrada, no es de confiar, lo acabas de conocer, pero como eso no te interesa yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo tu sabes que es lo que haces con tu vida... ahora si me disculpas, voy a bañarme.

Se soltó del agarre de Max y se metió a bañar, dejando al rubio con una cara de asombro por las palabras que con tanta frialdad y seguridad le había dicho su amigo, y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de preguntarle como se había hecho esos golpes. Mientras que Takao dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, sin ponerle mucha atención a nada, las herida de su cuerpo aún dolían y el agua caliente le molestaba, pero pensaba más en la forma en la que le había respondido a americano amigo, no es que no le tuviera aprecio o que no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que este hiciera, pero aún estaba muy molesto con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el comedor.

.-.Esos dos!!!, cuando van a aprender de sus errores y van a dejar de actuar como niños

.-. Eso es lo que son, son unos niños aunque también me exaspera que se comporten tan inmaduramente, si se gustan deberían de dejarse de juegos y estar juntos .-. como siempre, la respuesta directa del bicolor.

.-. A mi me preocupan esos golpes que tiene Takao, y las manchas de sangre que tenía el día de ayer, además esa chamarra que traía puesta no era suya, quién se la habrá dado, Takao no sabe hablar en ruso, ni siquiera en Inglés, como pudo alguien entenderle ô.O algo no me cuadra en todo esto.

.-. Ya habrá tiempo para responder todas esas preguntas, deja que primero arregle sus problemas con Max... ya acabaste de desayunar?

.-. Si

.-. Entonces vamos a la oficina

.-. Hai

Ambos subieron por unas cuantas cosas que necesitaban, pero antes de entrar Kai vio como una de las mucamas llevaba una canasta con ropa, que ya estaba lavada, seca y planchada le había llamado la atención en especial una prenda que sobresalía de las otras, sin saber como o porque, ordenó a la joven le dejara ver aquella pieza que le había llamado tanto la atención, era la chamarra que Takao traía puesta el día anterior la desdobló y la observó detenidamente por un tiempo, como si de la cosa más interesante se tratase, le dejaba una sensación extraña, una que en mucho tiempo no sentía, como si conociese a la persona que era dueña de dicha chamarra, sacudió su cabeza, en que rayos estaba pensando??

Dejo la chaqueta justo donde la había tomado y ordenó que se la llevase.

Rei ya había ido a buscarlo pues se había tardado un tiempo y lo encontró pensativo, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso, corto y casto, para después rodearle en un abrazo.

.-. En que piensas? .-. se recargó en el pecho del ruso

.-. En nada, sólo son estos negocios que a diario me dejan así

.-. Hay algún problema?

.-. No, sólo son cosas que debo de arreglar en cuanto a los nuevos modelos que va a lanzar la compañía

.-. Es mucha presión no?

.-. Pero no hay nadie más que lo haga

.-. Y por eso lo haces tu?... eso suena tan conformista viniendo de ti

.-. Hn

.-. Ok, no dije nada, ahora hay que irnos, ya se nos hizo tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. BOORIIIIS!!!!!! .-. le gritó su amigo

.-. Eh?... qué?

.-. Vaya que hoy si viniste desganado amigo ¬¬U no seas flojo y ponte a trabajar

.-. Eso hago

.-. Si claro o.OU desde la mañana lo único que has hecho ha sido sentarte y estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

.-. Unfm

.-. No lo digo para molestarte y lo sabes, tienes algún problema???

.-. ...

.-. Si en algo te puedo ayudar ya sabes que cuentas conmigo Boris

.-. Gracias Rostov... ayer pelee con Yuriy, recuerdas al chino del restaurante que frecuentábamos.

.-. Al que siempre estabas mirando?

.-. Si, a ese

.-. Qué hay con el?

.-. E-estoy... enamorado de él .-. un sonrojo se hizo evidente en él

.-. Aja, y cual es el problema?

.-. Que él ese pareja del chico del cual se enamoró Yuriy

.-. Y supongo que el que te hayas enamorado de su rival fue lo que molestó a Yuriy?

.-. Si

.-. Que tremenda estupidez, Yuriy y tu son amigos desde que eran niños, y no puedo creerte que se hayan peleado por una tontería como esa, tu no tienes la culpa de sentir lo que sientes por el chino, Yuriy no tiene porque juzgarte por hacerlo, es más, hasta deberían de unirse para quedarse con el chico que les gusta no?

.-. OO no lo había pensado así, pero las cosas no son tan simples

.-. No son simples porque ustedes no lo quieren ver así, además si aquellos dos son pareja, me parece tonto que ustedes dos peleen por ellos.

.-. Supongo

.-. Primero habla con el, sino quiere hablar vas a tener que darle su tiempo, piensa en como hubieras reaccionado tu de enterarte de algo así, pues supongo que se lo habías estado ocultando al pelirrojo no?

.-. Si, y no tomo de buena forma la manera en la que se enteró.

.-. Yuriy es tu amigo casi tu hermano, eso es lo que siempre nos has dicho de el, si es así, nada malo va a pasar, quizá solo reaccionó así porque le cayo de sorpresa la noticia, deja que se calme un poco, pero no le des mucho tiempo para que piense que fue otra la razón por la cual le ocultaste lo que sentías, seguramente no le dolió el hecho de que te hayas enamorado del asiático sino el hecho de que no se lo hayas confiado... bueno, espero haberte sido de ayuda, me voy, yo SI estoy trabajando .-. lo último lo dijo en forma burlesca haciendo que Boris le sonriese tambien.

Una vez que se quedó solo, recordó lo último que su compañero le había dicho.

"_-.Dime Boris, acaso no soy tu amigo?" _eso fue lo que le había preguntado el taheño la noche anterior.

.-."Fui un idiota por no habértelo dicho antes Yura" .-. pensó lamentándose por ello, pero ya estaba más tranquilo, las cosas se compondrían de eso estaba seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Vaya, todos los problemas están bien resueltos

.-. De verdad? .-. a Wyatt se le iluminaron los ojos.- la verdad es que antes ni sabía como resolverlos, gracias a ti entendí bien el procedimiento pero no pensé en tener todos bien resueltos.

.-. Si estudias como es debido no tienes que preocuparte por eso.-. fue la respuesta escueta que dio el ojiazul

.-. Etto...Yuriy, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo

.-. Con respecto a qué?

.-. Sé que no somos amigos, al menos no como antes, pero he notado un cambio en ti que sinceramente no entiendo, no sé que te pasó o si sólo eres así conmigo

.-. Así como? .-. preguntó sin siquiera verlo, fijando su mirada solo en las hojas que estaba revisando

.-. Tan frío... ya no eres tan alegre como antes... además, no lo digo con afán de molestarte, pero antes no eras tan... responsable?

.-. Algunos tenemos que madurar no crees Wyatt?.-. no tenía intención de que su respuesta lastimara al pelicastaño, pero lo había hecho sin pensar.-. Y el exámen de admisión esta próximo, hay momentos en los que uno debe dejar las fiestas y comenzar a tomar las cosas en serio

.-. Gomen... yo no quería hacerte enfadar

.-. No me haces enfadar, simplemente me preguntaste algo y te lo respondí

.-. Gomen

.-. Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo

.-. Hai

.-. Voy a explicarte como resolver los siguientes problemas que te voy a poner.-. Wyatt asintió, aguantando sus ganas de llorar por la forma tan fría en la que su ex –amigo le hablaba.

_.-."No importa si ahora eres frío Yuriy, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible por que tu te quedes a mi lado, después de todo sigues siendo hombre, y sé que es lo que te gusta" .-. _En su mente maquilaba rápidamente la forma en la que terminaría con Yuriy a su lado, aunque eso significara llevárselo a la cama, no se detendría ante nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takao estaba en la sala, comiendo, pero esta vez no como siempre comía, esta vez no ponía atención en lo que comía, estaba muy despreocupado, con sus ideas en otra parte.

Max que ese día había decidido quedarse, estaba ahí al pie de la entrada de esta misma, observándolo.

Cada uno metido en sus propias ideas, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el repiquetear del celular de Takao.

El peliazul no tenía mucho interés por responder, pero al ver el número que estaba registrando la memoria del aparato no dudo en contestas rápidamente.

Saludo sonriendo ampliamente, comenzando a conversar animadamente, por lo que escuchaba Max (que se había escondido tras de la puerta para que Takao no lo encontrase escuchando sus conversación) se había quedado escuchando atentamente, Takao no solía ser tan amable y ...cariñoso? O.o al menos no con quienes hablaba, pero en este caso lo estaba siendo y lo poco que entendía era que el nipón estaba quedando con alguien para ir a tomar un café, pero no le estaba gustando para nada aquello, con quien estaba hablando Takao? A quién conocía en Rusia? Y que además hablará Japones?

Ya tendría tiempo para saber todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero esperaba que esta persona no fuera más que "una" o "un" buen amigo del nipón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de conversar aunque fuera por corto tiempo con el peliazul Yuriy había regresado con Wyatt quien acababa de terminar los ejercicios que estaba haciendo.

.-. Ya acabe Yuriy

.-. Casi no tardaste... eso es bueno, déjame revisar estos ejercicios si están bien resueltos te mostraré el mapa de avance sobre el cual trabajaremos para el tiempo que tenemos antes de el próximo examen

.-.Hai

Tal como pensaba el pelirrojo, Wyatt no era ningún tonto y estaba captando las cosas muy bien lo que le iba a facilitar el trabajo en la asesoría que le estaba dando al chico.

.-. Muy bien, tienes todos los problemas bien, creo que lo único que te falta en clase es que pongas más atención, mira ...- sacó su mochila un rotafolio.-. este es un cronograma de estudios, si nos basamos en esto terminaremos a tiempo para el examen, es muy importante que nos apresuremos para que termines a tiempo y tengas tiempo para estudiar antes de que nos evalúen

.-. Si, con tu ayuda sé que acabaré rápido

.-. No sólo depende de mí, si sigues como hasta ahora acabaremos según lo que he marcado en este plan de estudios, bien, te voy a explicar el tema siguiente...

Wyatt no había dicho nada, pero una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, no tan evidente como para que Yuriy lo notara, pero era una sonrisa de felicidad pues sentía que las palabras dichas por el ruso eran una felicitación para el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Bien, entonces ya quedamos de acuerdo señor Hiwatari, el próximo mes lanzaremos al mercado los prototipos una vez que hayamos verificado que no tengan fallas

.-. Me encargaré de comenzar con su promoción por todos los medios de comunicación, será un gran éxito.-. hablaba un hombre con gafas, sonriéndole como estúpido a Kai

.-. Entonces no hay más que agregar al proyecto?.-. preguntó y al ver que todo estaba claro prosiguió.-. a más tardar debe de estar listo para salir al mercado a fin de mes, cualquier problema que tengan, según la magnitud de este lo hablarán conmigo o con mis asesores

Uno a uno comenzaban a salir de la oficina, tanto los trabajadores de Kai como sus inversionistas, dejando a Kai sólo como de costumbre, fumando después de cada reunión mirando hacia fuera, los edificios que le daban un panorama sobrio a cada junta.

Llamaron a la puerta y el dio permiso para entrar, siendo abrazado y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Rei.

.-. No te has negado a mi beso, será que estabas esperando a alguien más? .-. inquirió el chino con falsa molestia

.-. No... sabía que eras tu, por ese olor a vainilla que desprendes

.-. Jaja... buena broma Kai

.-. ¬¬ Hn... y que estas haciendo aquí?

.-. Me di una escapadita para venir a dejarte esta comida

Kai miró la comida y supuso que Rei se la había preparado con los alimentos que estaban en la cocina de los empleados.

.-. ¬¬

Como si pudiese adivinar los pensamientos del chino...- No te lo preparé con la misma comida de aquí, esta te la hice con cosas de la casa

.-. ¬////¬ ah, entonces esta bien

.-. Oo no pensé que fueras tan delicado (N/A: si, como no, esa ni tu te la crees Rei ¬¬U)

.-. En fin... cómo ha estado el trabajo?

.-. Muy bien, me la he pasado de maravilla, la señora que atiende la cafetería es muy amable, y me ha agradecido mucho mi ayuda, aunque aún utiliza métodos para cocinar que se me hacen bastante anticuados su comida al final sabe deliciosa.

.-. Me alegro por ti

.-. Y a ti que tal te fue con la junta?

.-. Igual que siempre, aunque esta vez me dieron más ganas que nunca de sacarlos a todos de aquí

.-. Y eso?

.-. Se la pasan molestándome, más que venir a trabajar vienen a elogiarme, tratando de ganarse mi confianza ¬¬ .-. comenzó a comer lo que el chino le había traído

.-. Ah, ya veo

Kai detestaba ese tipo de comportamiento en la gente, a el siempre se le había educado para decir las cosas con claridad aunque fueran bruscas, y que quienes trabajaran para el se portaran como hipócritas no era algo que le agradara.

.-. Pero aparte de eso?

.-. Hmmn... nada más, me han informado que ya están por salir a la venta los nuevos equipos electrónicos, a más tardar dentro de dos días verás las calles tapizadas de propaganda de lo que será el lanzamiento de estos, por televisión, carteles, anuncios espectaculares, catálogos, en fin... todo lo que pueda darnos a conocer, es mucho el dinero que esta invertido en esto.

.-. Seguramente será un éxito... te esta gustando la comida?

Kai no respondió, tenía la boca llena, sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

.-. Me alegra... me esmere en ella

.-. Deberías de ser tu el chef de la casa, lo que prepara la cocinera no se compara con esto.

.-. Etto... domo .-. se sonrojó levemente

.-. Has hablado con Takao y Max?

.-. No... esta mañana ninguno de los dos se apareció, y no he tenido oportunidad de llamarles

.-. Lo harás cuando lleguemos... probablemente ya hasta hicieron las pases.

.-. Eso mismo espero yo, pero aún así no se van a salvar del sermón que les voy a dar, y esta esa historia de los golpes de Takao

.-. Tu no crees que haya sido Max cierto?

.-. No, jamás creería que Max fuese capaz de golpearlo, sobretodo por que el regreso como si nada, Takao no se hubiese quedado tranquilo, también lo hubiera golpeado para defenderse

.-. Esto esta muy raro, pero solo lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Vas a salir? .-. Le preguntó Max a Takao

.-. Si, que no es obvio?

.-. Gomen, no quería molestarte

.-...

Takao no dijo nada, solo salió y se subió al taxi que había llamado, había quedado con Yuriy para tomar un café, al parecer el pelirrojo quería pedirle un consejo, por lo que habían hablado por el celular eso era lo que el ruso le había adelantado.

Max no sabía si seguirle o no, pero ya no podía hacerlo, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Kai y disponer de uno de sus chóferes o de uno de sus autos y si llamaba un Taxi este como mínimo tardaría una media hora en llegar, y para colmo no sabía a donde iba Takao, al parecer... de nada le servía siquiera pensar en seguirle pues ya era un hecho que no le alcanzaría.

Mientras que el nipón se moría de nervios por su "cita" con el ruso, comenzaba a sentir por él algo que le gustaba mucho.

La casa de Kai quedaba lejos de la ciudad, el promedio de tiempo para llegar a ella era de 30 a 60 minutos, pero eso no le molestaba a Takao quien trataba de asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con él, cual si fuera una colegiala en su primera cita, se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento, acababa de conocer a Yuriy, el día anterior!!!! Como podía pasarle eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuriy ya estaba a la entrada del centro comercial, esperando la llegada del japonés, con un tanto de cansancio, no porque este no apareciera todavía, sino por todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día, ya estaba por anochecer, lo que había pasado con Boris, el recuerdo de Rick besándolo, cosa que lo hizo chasquear los labios en una mueca de total desagrado que al instante despareció al ver bajar del taxi a Takao.

Este se acercó dándole un apretón de mano y disculpándose por la demora, que no era mucha.

.-. Lo siento, había demasiado tráfico

.-. No te preocupes .-. Miró con atención que el peliazul no traía gasa que cubriera su herida

.-. Tienes mucho esperando?

.-. No realmente, pero eso no importa

.-. bueno, entonces vamos adentro

.-. Claro

Subieron un par de pisos en el ascensor.

.-. Por que no te pusiste una gasa en la herida?

.-. No creí que fuera muy importante, además ya no me duele

Yuriy presiono superficialmente el párpado de Takao.

.-.Aunch

.-. No que no dolía? .-. le miró inquisidoramente, aunque por dentro tambiérn reía por la actitud del peliazul

.-. Bueno, no quería usar esa estúpida gasa, ya no la necesito

.-.Pues espero que no se te infecte la herida¿al menos la has lavado bien?

.-. Si, con jabón neutro y la he limpiado con agua oxigenada, tal como dijiste que decía en las indicaciones que me mandó el doctor.

Dejaron de conversar entrando a un pequeño restaurante que tenía un estilo contemporáneo, cuyas luces tenues le daban un toque un tanto romántico para tratarse solo de ir "a tomar un café" se sentaron casi al final de las mesas, para poder platicar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Ya habían ordenado su café, y en el caso de Takao el agregó a su pedido una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Comenzaron a conversar las cosas típicas de dos personas que acaban de conocerse, desde donde eran, que edad tenían y a que se dedicaban, la platica era muy animada, pero al comenzar a hablar sobre sus amigos -ya ambos sabían que vivían cada uno con sus respetivos amigos- el humor de Yuriy –sobretodo- recayó poniendo la conversación en una charla incomoda.

Takao no era de los que le gustara que las cosas se pusieran tensas, por eso buscaba de no ser tan obvio tratando de sacarle al taheño el problema que se traía guardado.

.-. Te sucede algo, desde hace rato, como que cambiaste de humor, acaso te aburro con mis platicas?

.-. No, para nada... tengo un problema, que no sé como resolver, por eso es que me pongo así, de repente me acordé

.-. Si en algo te puedo ayudar, yo sé que recién nos conocemos, pero puedes confiar en mi

.-. ...

.-. Claro que no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres

.-. Me pelee con mi mejor amigo

.-. Hn... vaya, pues entonces estamos en las mismas yo también reñí con mi mejor amigo

.-. Que casualidad

.-. Y a que se debe su pelea si es que se puede saber?

.-. Descubrí que me estaba ocultando cosas, acerca de una persona que le gusta y que no me agrada

.-. Te molesta que esa persona le guste?

.-. Si...no.-corrigió- no lo sé, es que no es de mi agrado y no me gusto que me ocultara lo que siente por el

.-. "el" ... pues que acaso es una mala persona?

.-. No lo conozco, solo de vista, pero no me agrada, lo detesto

.-. o.O no se puede detestar a nadie sin conocerlo, eso es ser prejuicioso

.-. Es que no tu entiendes

.-. No, y no voy a entender tus razones porque no soy adivino, tampoco quiero que me cuentes todo el problema... sólo te pregunto una cosa... aprecias a tu amigo?

.-. Si

.-. Y esa persona de la que dices, es muy querida por él

.-. Seguro que lo es... el siempre me contaba todo, pero como el sabe que no me agrada...supongo que por eso me lo ocultó

.-. Pues si quieres a tu amigo... lo más normal es que lo dejes hacer lo que el quiera... y si el quiere estar con ese chico pues...

.-. No tiene oportunidad con el

.-.Cómo lo sabes?

.-. Porque ese chico ya tiene novio

.-. Ah vaya!!! Pero de todos modos, si el tiene una oportunidad tu trata de apoyarlo, no le des la espalda aunque ese chico no te caiga bien, si el se equivoca tu solo tienes que estar ahí para apoyarlo, de eso se trata la amistad de no limitar

.-. Tienes razón... solo que... a decir verdad no se me hizo tan simple el problema, creo que armé un alboroto con eso

.-. No eres el único, yo tengo que disculparme con Max por portarme así con el... aunque a mi tampoco me cae bien el tipo con el que esta saliendo, no se... no me inspira confianza

.-. Hablando de tu amigo... ese Max no es el chico con el que estaba Garland el día de ayer

.-. Garland? ... no conozco a ningún Garland

.-. Cómo?... entonces porque te golpeó y porque lo golpeaste?

.-. Ah! Ya comienzo a entender de quien hablas, mi amigo es el chico rubio que acompañaba a ese tipo de cabello peligris y el otro tipo, el que me golpeó en el callejón no tengo ni idea de quien sea, ni siquiera lo vi bien

.-. Pues debes de andarte con cuidado... esos sujetos son peligrosos, sobretodo el que es el jefe de ellos, no te conviene tener problema con ellos, y en este caso deberías insistirle a tu amigo para que se aleje de Garland, nada bueno viene de él

.-. Gracias por la Información´ que me has dado, hablaré con Max para que deje de verlo, pero... tu como los conoces tanto?

.-. Garland y Mystel estudian es la misma preparatoria que yo, solo que ellos ya están "algo" más grandes, de hecho ya deberían de estar a la mitad de su carrera universitaria, pero no han podido terminar la preparatoria... desde hace tiempo he tenido problemas con ellos, porque me agarraron de bajada´ prácticamente y su jefe es un americano que se la ha pasado acosándome, es muy desagradable

.-. Wow... eso no es algo muy cotidiano en Japón, pero ese tipo te acosa en que forma???

.-. Bueno... en una forma, lasciva... Rick es homosexual... y tuve la mala suerte de que se fijara en mí .-. soltó un tanto apenado el pelirrojo.-

.-. Pues ahora voy a insistirle a Max, porque para como están las cosas no se me haría extraño que no me quisiera hacer caso

.-. Pues si quieres yo también puedo hablar con él... supongo que si voy yo a mi podrá creerme con más facilidad puesto que los conozco muy bien

.-. Me harías un gran favor, y ya con este llevaríamos dos

.-. No te estoy llevando la cuenta .-. sonrió- pero me alegra poder serte de ayuda, sabes?... me has caído muy bien... y me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos... aunque te vayas a Japón

.-. Claro que si, a mi también me has caído muy bien... y es extraño poder llevarme con un extranjero que no sea como mi amigo nadie es mejor que yo y el suelo que piso no me merece´ .-. bromeó Takao sobre Kai

.-. Por alguna razón me gustaría mucho conocer a ese amigo del que hablas, parece ser una persona un tanto "especial"

.-. Claro que lo es, se cree mucho, es un pedante y altanero... siempre anda haciendo cosas por las cuales parece darnos la espalda, aunque al final es buena persona, solo que suele ser así para no mostrar sus sentimientos... lo que lo hace ser un cobarde

.-. Jaja... definitivamente es una persona muy especial, y si quiero ser tu amigo, también sería bueno conocer a todos tus amigos

.-. Yo también quiero conocer a Boris... así que haz las pases con él, no seas duro con lo que tu amigo siente, si lo apoyas con esto... ten por seguro que serán mucho mejores amigos de lo que ya lo son y todo estará bien entre ustedes

.-. Claro que lo voy a hacer... si todo sale bien te invitaré al departamento que comparto con el seguro que le caes bien con lo vivaracho que eres, le recordarás a mi en épocas pasadas

.-. épocas pasadas? Porque ya no eres así?

.-. Creo que me amargué rápidamente, pero no es que me arrepienta... no es que llevara una buena vida o una vida sana... –dijo con melancolía y tristeza cosa que vio Takao y que formó un silencio en el cual ambos tomaban de sus cafés que estabas casi olvidados

Yuriy sintió una punzada fuerte en su corazón, en esa vida de excesos conoció a Kai, que seguramente por eso lo había tomado "como uno más" pues el nunca pensó en entregarse dignamente, solo dio su cuerpo, durmió con Kai sin preocuparse de si este salía con alguien, de si tenía familia o algún problema, fue sólo una noche, una maravillosa noche, con un doloroso resultado que hasta ese entonces no había podido ser dimitido.

Takao lo observó por largo rato, perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos azules, que no miraban hacia ningún punto, embelesándose con ellos... aunque también, tratando de descifrarlos pues no expresaban mucho más allá de lo Yuriy quería expresar... como si algo se encontrase escondido.

.-. Bueno...- Takao rompió el silencio.- supongo que harás lo posible por no amargarte más, si dices que eras como yo soy seguro volverás a ser como antes... claro si no consideras que eso sea algo malo, lo cual espero que no pienses ¬¬ pues eso no hablaría nada bueno de mi

.-. Jajaja... claro que no pienso que sea nada malo... solo que bueno... yo era un tanto "libre", como no tengo padres pues siempre he pensado y actuado como he querido así que ahora trato de ser más responsable de mis actos, sólo eso

.-. Ah bueno... si es eso, creo que es algo bueno

.-. Ya se ha hecho tarde... y tu vives muy lejos así que creo que tendremos que dejar esta platica aquí

.-. El tiempo se nos fue rápido... pero me la pasé bien

Tras pagar Takao (N/A: Recuerden que Takao fue el que invitó en agradecimiento al pelirrojo) ambos salieron tomando de nueva cuenta el ascensor.

Takao no dejaba de mirar a Yuriy y este volteo sonriéndole, saliendo ambos rumbo a la salida.

.-. Aquí nos despedimos... te llamaré para ver que tal te fue con Boris

.-. Claro... y si hay algún problema con tu amigo acerca de Garland yo con gusto puedo hablar con él

.-. Si, gracias... entonces nos vemos

El peliazul se despidió de Yuriy subiendo al taxi perdiéndose en la distancia, el frío golpeaba la cara de Yuriy, comenzando a nevar unos minutos más tarde, Yuriy se talló los ojos, ya que unas gotitas le habían dado directamente en sus turquesas orbes, alzando el rostro para contemplar la luna, mostrando una vez más esos zafiros color azul que poseía y que le daban un toque inigualable a su ya de por si llamativa apariencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esos mismos ojos azules de los que Kai se había enamorado, que los había visto brillar con fuerza, con lujuria, con pasión, que solo le miraban a él, que sólo brillaban mirándolo a él, que lloraban por su causa, aquellos profundo ojos que no eran para nada parecidos a los también llamativos ojos ambarinos que Rei poseía.

Trato en vano Kai de desaparecer de su mente la imagen que acababa de formarse al haber visto a ese celeste cuerpo en lo alto del cielo, afuera nevaba, sentía frío, nostalgia... extrañaba aquel cuerpo que por una noche destruyó todo el impasible clima frívolo que hacia en Rusia, quería sentirlo... aunque solo fuera una vez más.

Cálidos brazos le abrigaron, unos tiernos labios que también transmitían calor se posaban en su mejilla derecha, Rei había entrado al despacho, y lo había abrazado... le daba calor, mitigaba el frío, pero no era la misma sensación de calidez, no era el mismo aroma... simple... no era la misma persona.

Kai volteó atrayéndolo hacia si, en una abrazo protector, no queriéndolo dejar ir, como fuera, ahora que Yuriy nunca iba a volver a estar a su lado y que en todo caso si lo hacía, sería solo una noche otra vez, quería aferrarse a Rei, a él, que era una persona que ya tenía segura... a alguien por quien ya no tenía que luchar por su amor, que ya lo tenía ganado, que era suyo... aún sin haberle dado su cuerpo, otra de las cosas que lo diferenciaban de el objeto de su corazón. Lo beso con pasión, tratando así de alejar ese sentimiento, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del sabor de otro, siendo correspondido con igual o mayor pasión, solo que el chino también le profesaba amor, por un momento se perdió en esa sensación, el abrazo disminuyó, pero no se separaron... el ruso abrió sus ojos lentamente observando que su mente nuevamente le jugaba una pasada, observando una piel albina, y unos cabellos pelirrojos, sólo que esta vez contrario a lo que siempre hacía cuando pensaba en Yuriy, no alejó a Rei de su lado, continuó besándole.

Pequeños jadeos comenzaban a formarse en aquella habitación... producto de un beso que estaba durando más allá de lo normal, subiendo la temperatura.

Rei fue quien se separó, había disfrutado mucho de ese beso... pero había escuchado el sonido de un auto llegar a la mansión, por lo cual dedujo que se trataba de Takao ya que Max no había salido en todo el día... y quería hablar con ambos antes de que estos otra vez se le escaparan.

Trato de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero fuertes brazos le sujetaron, sobre su hombro izquierdo descansaba el rostro apacible de Kai, que se pegaba a su cuerpo y aspiraba el suave aroma a vainilla que desprendía el chino.

.-. Después hablas con ellos... ahora sólo quédate aquí conmigo

El sonrojó de Rei no se hizo esperar, sólo que este había adquirido un mayor tono que los anteriores, Kai se lo había dicho en un susurro, causándole placenteros escalofríos, a lo cual sólo asintió, sin siquiera imaginar que Kai en esos momentos no le veía a él si no al pelirrojo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Takao... podemos hablar

.-. Por supuesto Max... yo también quería hablar contigo

.-.Ah si? Y de que?

.-. Podemos subir a tu recamara

.-. Eh?...s-si claro .-. Max se sonrojó aunque Takao no le había puesto mucha atención

.-. Pasa, siéntate .-. le ofreció Max

.-. Gracias

.-. ...

.-. Bueno, supongo que empiezo yo primero

.-. Como gustes

.-. Quiero hacer las pases contigo... que nos olvidemos de lo que ha pasado estos días, te parece?

.-. Enm?... si claro, por mi no hay ningún problema, pero a que se debe tu cambio tan de repente, esta mañana tarde ni querías hablarme

.-. Es que estaba molesto contigo, pero ya no lo estoy, soy tu amigo, con quien tu salgas no debe de ser de mi incumbencia si a ti te gusta... sólo que en este caso pues...

.-. Pués qué? .-. Max soltó a la defensiva

.-. Ese sujeto con el que sales no es muy buena persona que digamos sabes??

.-. No hables así de Garland que ni siquiera lo conoces .-. dijó molesto el rubio

.-. Y tu lo conoces???

.-. En eso estoy, por eso estoy saliendo con el

Takao sintió una puñalada en el pecho con lo que su amigo le acababa de decir

.-. Bueno... pues yo solo te estoy diciendo que el no es de fiar... si vas a seguir saliendo con él allá tu, pero ten cuidado al menos quieres

.-. No soy un niño

.-. No estoy diciendo que lo seas... pero eres mi amigo... y no quiero que te pase nada

.-. Sólo eso querías decirme?

.-.Si, solo eso

.-. Pues ahora quiero hablar yo

.-. De qué?

.-. De esos golpes que traes, en la cara y ese párpado

.-. Ah estos? .-. los señaló.-. son regalitos de ciertas personas de aquí que no parecen estar muy a gusto con mi forma de ser .-. soltó con algo de burla y sarcasmo

No quiso decirle porque tenía los golpes, mejor decírselo cuando Yuriy fuera ahí para que así le creyera.

.-. Re..galitos?

.-. Yo me entiendo

.-. Te lastimaron mucho?

.-. Creo que eso es bastante fácil de adivinar con solo ver los golpes no crees?

.-. Y como le hiciste para ir al hospital... tu no hablas ruso, ni siquiera Inglés, como le hiciste para que te entendieran?

.-. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme a alguien que si entendía el idioma y que me ayudo en todo momento

.-. Yo.. lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte .-. bajó la cabeza Max en señal de que estaba apenado

Takao quiso decir "no fue tu culpa" pero en parte si lo era porque era por el rubio que el había recibido esos golpes

.-. No te preocupes, como te digo... tuve la fortuna de conocer a Yuriy

Max levantó la cabeza de inmediato, mirando a Takao que para ese entonces había desviado la mirada de su amigo sonrojándose por haber recordado al pelirrojo que le traía sensaciones nuevas.

Al rubio no le gusto nada el tono suavizado que había usado su amigo al pronuncia el nombre de ese tal Yuriy´ y mucho menos esa mirada que tenía Takao, además en menos de un minuto había hecho alusión a que había tenido suerte y fortuna de conocer a ese sujeto, se sentía celoso, porque el japonés nunca había hecho algo parecido

.-. Fue con él no?

.-. Eh? .-. Takao no entendió la pregunta

.-. Con quien saliste hoy fue con el, no es así?

.-. Si... ya habíamos quedado en que yo le agradecería con una invitación como mínimo a tomar un café por la ayuda que me brindó

Dijo desinteresadamente más porque era como una explicación sin sentido que le daba a su amigo.

.-. Y lo vas a seguir viendo

.-. Pues si... ya quedamos en que lo voy a invitar a venir aquí... sino pues puede que sea mejor en su departamento para no incomodar a Kai con visitas

.-. Mejor que sea aquí .-. se apresuró a decir.-. no creo que Kai se molesté si le dices que el te ayudó .-. "Mejor aquí, para conocerlo, y saber como es él" .-. pensó

.-. Se lo preguntaré después, ahora me quiero ir a dormir... pero antes sólo quiero saber si seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre

.-. Por supuesto .-. le dijo Kai dándole un abrazo y un apretón de manos

.-. Buenas noches Max

.-. Buenas noches Takao

Tan solo salió el nipón de la recamara del rubio y este sujeto uno de los cojines de la cama con fuerza para luego arrojarlo a ninguna parte en especial, en clara muestra de molestia

.-. Me muero por conocerte "Yuriy" .-. dijo despectivamente, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del taheño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.Kai .- llamó suavemente Rei.-. ve a descansar

.-. Mn? .-. preguntó por fin enderezándose ya que se había quedao medio dormido en el sofá de su despacho, aún abrazado a Rei

.-. Ve a descansar... a tu cama, para que duermas bien

.-. Hn... si .-. se despabiló soltando a Rei, que ya tenía entumidas las piernas y que también aprovechaba para estirarse ya que Kai prácticamente había recargado todo su cuerpo en él.

.-. Vamos a dormir ya .-. tendió su mano al ruso para subir juntos, llegando así a la habitación de Kai

.-.Quédate conmigo .-. le dijo a Rei. o no... le dijo a Yuriy´ parecía no querer ver que no era a su amado pelirrojo a quién se dirigía

.-. K-Kai yo...

.-. Sólo a dormir .-. le afirmó

Rei asintió entrando juntó a él a la recamara, pero Kai ya no se quiso poner el pijama solo se quito los zapatos y se durmió con la ropa que traía aflojándose la corbata pues estaba cansado y Rei hizo lo mismo que el, cubriéndose ambos con las mantas se fundieron en un abrazo, rindiéndose por fin a la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuriy había llegado a su departamento, encontrándose con Boris que estaba en la sala, esperandole.

"_Si es tu mejor amigo, apóyalo, de eso se trata la amistad" _recordó que en eso había quedado con Takao

.-. Yuriy...tenemos que hablar

.-. Si, tenemos que hacerlo...

Dijo sentándose frente a su amigo, mirándole fijamente, con algo de reproche y de incertidumbre mientras que Boris lo miraba del mismo modo, tratando de descifrar los ojos de su amigo, que en ese momento no querían decir nada y eso era algo que Boris nunca había visto en su amigo...

Fin del capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** MÁTENME!!!!! Soy una hereje por dejarlo ahí, y por tardar siglos en actualizar...pero ya lo hice y eso ya fue un gran logro.

Ya hablando en serio... les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me presionaron para continuarlo siendo que ya lo debía desde hace un buen y nada más nada ¬¬

También les agradezco por sus reviews y el que lo lean y lo sigan aunque no dejen review y a todos quienes lo han seguido de principio -y espero- lo sigan hasta el final, Kai y Yuriy ya estás más cerca de encontrarse, que es lo que harán? ni yo misma lo sé!!! La historia dio un giro enorme y ya no es para nada como empezó, pero tengan por seguro que esto se va poner emocionante y que esta vez no me haré guaje con la actualización como diría por ahí la sensei Maki Murakami!!!

Bueno, a continuación la respuesta de sus reviews:

**Tailime Hiwatari:** Primis!!!!! XD gracias por tus palabras de apoyo con el problema que te conté, me subiste un buen el animo, no se me ha olvidado tu fic, te lo juro!!! Pero ya ves como ando de lenta con esto de las actualizaciones TT pero de que lo hago lo hago eh!!!! Gracias por tu review, ahora es Ed? O.O con razón el innombrable se encela prima pero que se le hace Edo también esta de muy buen ver XD ya dentro de poco se van a encontrar, un día de estos me paso por tu perfil para ver que nuevas historias tienes, pero digo "un día de estos" porque nomás son puras promesas TOT mucha gente me lo esta echando en cara, bueno, te cuidas mucho prima, y me saludas a los gemelos XD

**Gabz:** Momy... estas estrenando nieto, sip... tengo un hijo, adorable el muchacho y en mi perfil aparece un link por si quieres conocerlo, ahora, como has estado? o.O? mi quiere saber de ti TOT pero bueno yendo al review... ok, son pensamientos sádicos los tuyos, pero así será aquí ya vimos a Rick con poca participación pero cuando entre en acción te va a espantar OO espero que este cap no te haya aburrido., nos vemos, cuídate mucho, y gracias por el review.

**Mai-ojitos-Hiwatari:** Priviet! Aún no arreglo lo de Boris y Yura, en eso se quedo este capítulo, pero seguro que se contentan son los mejores amigos... o tal vez no...depende de mi humor ¬¬ con eso de que cambio a cada rato de ideas con esta historia, y cierto Boris no tuvo la culpa de caer ante una cosa hermosa como el neko, pero siendo honestas no se como se ha podido resistir teniendo a ese hermoso pelirrojo consigo XP (que depravada me he vuelto ¬///¬) gracias por el review.

**Senshi Hisaki Radien:** Si te gusta el KaiXYuriy con este fic vas a sufrir un poquitín pues les falta todavía otro poco para que estén juntos, me alegra que este fic te interesara, sé que es raro ver a Max con Garland, pero eso fue una loca idea mía ¬¬ ahora, Mystel golpeó a Takao porque siente algo por Garland y no le gusto ver que el nipón atacara a su "algo" especial, Rei va a sufrir cuando sé de cuenta de que Kai lo ha estado usando, pero ya encontrará con quien consolarse, en cuanto a Max... de quien debe cuidarse es de Mystel no de Garland, esperemos que nada malo le pase UU, en fin, gracias por el review, poka!!

**Leara Ryddle:** Sorry por la tardanza con esta actualización, yo tengo un fic llamado "Cruel destino" cuya pareja principal es YuriyxTakao, te lo recomiendo si quieres ver algo de esta pareja o que se centre sólo en esta inusual pareja, tengo mis dudas con respecto a si hago que Takao y Yuriy tengan algo más que ver en este fic... pero puede que si haya algo de romance entre estos dos nuevos amigos, será genial cuando Kai y Yuriy se encuentre... y también esta Boris y su historia con el neko... también pienso seguir metiendo a Johny para que haga un relajo con esto... bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, poka!

**Riku de Hiwatari**: ¬¬ pensé que estabas atacando a Rei, y eso pudo llegarme a molestar... pero es solo una opinión tuya con respecto al neko... para mi no es lo mismo, pero me encanta la pareja KaixRei... es mi favorita, adoro ver a esos dos juntos, pero este fic es un KaixYuriy ya pronto los voy a emparejar... todavía voy a ser cruel con estos dos... Rick le hará algo feo al pelirrojo, habrá muchos triángulos amorosos, pero estos dos van a estar separados un ratito más... eso si es seguro, aunque al final todos sabemos que se quedaran juntos, y en cuanto a lo de que Kai es tuyo...Sip, quédatelo, me consuelo con Yuki XD o con Kakashi, galanes no me faltan, y en el manga Kai perdió todo mi respeto ¬¬ por ser un niño mimado, en fin, al menos a mi no me ofendiste con el comentario de Rei, pero si estuvo un tanto subido de tono, en fin, gracias por tus reviews y por leer el fic, Dobroy nochi!!!!!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, esperen mis próximas actualizaciones:

**Cambios** capítulo 2

**Untitled** capítulo 2

**La peor de las traiciones** capítulo 2

**Der Mönd Füther** capítulo 1

**Cruel destino** capítulo 6

**Aunque tu no lo sepas** capítulo 12

Y otros más que no tienen para cuando ¬¬U

"_**Life is a BITCH and then you die... **__**no te jode?"**_

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


End file.
